


Not my Oppa. My Daddy

by HardStansOnly



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Because the author is still an idiot, Big and Little Youngjae, Body Worship, Bonding, Bottom Jackson, Brat bambam, Choking, Cock Cage, Consequences and repercussions, Crying, DADDY JINYOUNG, Daddy JB, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Facials, Frottage, Gags, Headspace drop, Healthy Relationships, Healthy little space, Lace Panties, Little Space, M/M, Mark Tuan is the true agent of chaos, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Mommy Mark, Mommy Mark is my kink, More talking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Age Play, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Panic Attacks, Plugs, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, Slice of life sex fics because author is lazy, So many limbs so much narration, Spanking, The Author is an Idiot, Thot7 is a mess yall, Vibrators, and then plot happened, as God intended, back to back sex, baggage claim is now located in jyp dorm, do y'all hate me yet?, dom/sub/brat, doting daddy jb, eventual ot7, everyone loves jackson, grey-romantic mark, i'm missing like 30 tags i feel it, jb and jin are two halves of a whole idiot, little youngjae, me the author: you're a pain in the ass, mild cock warming, misuse of video message, none spicy crying, soft hours, thanks google, the relationship tags are so long jfc just fuck already guys, thigh riding, what baby wants baby gets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Jackson was not subtle. JB wasn't sure if the man had a subtle bone in his body.Update:I'm a dumbass and my life has spiraled out of control so congrats thot7 JB is everyone's daddy now.





	1. Sing for Me

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Daddy JB is a crime against god and man and JB himself. - S

It started out as innocent as anything can when involving Jackson. A notification pinged on Jaebum’s phone in the middle of practice reading _Wang Jackson. Video message_. Jaebum knew better than to open it around people. It could be as innocent as a puppy video or as dirty him jerking off begging for his Daddy. The videos never came with a warning attached because the idea of getting them caught was a kink they shared. Jaebum eyed the notification for a long time before making his screen go dark and going back to mixing the song he was working on. Two hours later his phone pinged again. _Wang Jackson: Are you ignoring me?_ Jaebum arched an eyebrow but made the screen go dark. He really needed to finish this song so he could present it to the producers for approval. Ping. _Wang Jackson: You haven't watched it yet have you?_ Jaebum turned it to silent before flipped his phone over so he couldn't see the screen and went back to work. After another two hours he was finally satisfied with the song and he hoped the producers would green light it. Checking his notifications he saw 7 unread messages.

Wang Jackson: Why are you ignoring me?  
Wang Jackson: Bambam said it’s a studio day for you  
Wang Jackson: Poor Oppa being trapped in the studio alone all day  
Wang Jackson: Sent a video  
Wang Jackson: Watch the other video first  
Wang Jackson: Don’t stay too late  
Wang Jackson: I miss you Daddy

Jaebum would be a liar if he said the last one didn't pull at his heart. He could almost hear the pout in them. Getting out of his seat Jaebum locked the studio door and dimmed the lights before going back to his chair and plugging a set of headphones into his phone.

Video one:  
Jackson was laying naked across their bed lazily stroking himself. “Hi Daddy.” Jackson purred looking into the phone. “You've been gone for hours and I'm bored.” The phone blurred with movement before settling and the camera pointing at Jackson's lower half. “I've been thinking about you all day." Jackson rolled his hips into the loose fist of his hand “How much I want you to come home and fuck me until I can't move. How good it feels when you shove your cock into my mouth and hold me there until I can't breathe.” Jackson stopped talking and moaned. “Fuck Daddy when are you coming home? I want you so bad. I've been good. I haven't cum all day. I've followed the rules like a good boy.” Jackson's voice was growing more breathy as he fucked his hips up into his hand. “Daddy please come home.”  
The video cut off and Jaebum pressed a hand onto his groin. The fucking mouth of Jackson was enough to drive him to madness. Jaebum eyed the second video before pressing play.

Video two:  
Jackson sat kneeling on the ground facing the camera his dick locked in a cage. “Daddy.” The word was choked out. The video had a slight buzz which was revealed to be a vibrating dildo as Jackson lifted himself up with shaking thighs before dropping himself back down. “Daddy please come home. I need you so bad.” Jackson sounded absolutely wrecked as he slowly rode the purple didlo. “I've been waiting for you all day but you keep ignoring me. Is it because I'm a bad boy?” Jackson bit his lower lip looking hurt before reaching over to press a button up the vibration speed. The effect was instant as Jackson's body quaked. “D-da-AHHH-dd-dy. Pl-ea. Please co-aHH. Please come home.” Jackson upped the vibrations again causing his head to be thrown back. The strain from not cumming raised the veins in his neck and colored the tan skin red all the way down to his chest. “Daddy pleas-"

The video cut off.

Jaebum was breathing heavily in an attempt to regain control over his body. After a few minutes Jaebum typed a text back to Jackson. _Daddy is coming baby_. Jaebum clicked his phone closed and grabbed his bag. Ping. _Wang Jackson: Please hurry. I need you so bad_. Jaebum would normally walk back to the dorms but today he hailed a taxi to save time. Walking into the dorms he realized that no one else had come home yet so he bee lined directly to his room. Opening the door he saw Jackson laying on his stomach playing candycrush. “Hey baby.” Jaebum said closing the door and dropping his bag. Jackson's head whipped to the side before jumping off the bed and running the short distance to Jaebum.

“Oh thank god I thought you were teasing me.” Jackson whined before dropping to his knees in front of Jaebum. “Daddy please.” Dark eyes looked up at him through thick lashes. “I've been a good boy right? I've been so good please.” Jaebum could see tears forming. Jackson had really worked himself up good. Jackson brought his hands up to the front of Jaebum’s jeans. “Let me suck your cock Daddy. Let me show you how good I've been.” Jaebum ran a hand through Jackson's dark hair contemplating if he was going to let him. Jackson kept his hands on the top of the jeans not daring to move.

“No.” Jaebum removed the hands from his jeans. Jackson started to cry silently but dropped his hands to his sides obediently. “Stay there.” Jaebum walked away from the kneeling man and began to undress. His boy had been good today and he deserved a better reward than just gagging on his dick. After undressing Jaebum turned back to Jackson who was still on his knees trying to hold back the sounds of his crying. “Baby.” Jackson hiccuped but looked up. “C’mere.” Jaebum held his arms open and Jackson scrambled up into his feet and ran into Jaebum's arms. “Did you follow the rules?” Jackson nodded against his chest. “Give me your words baby.”

“Yes Daddy. I followed the rules.” Jackson sniffed but was no longer actively crying.

“You don't get to suck my cock today.” Jaebum could feel Jackson's body slump in defeat. “Since you were such a good boy I'm going to let you ride me.” Jackson's head shot up his eyes wide. “Does that sound good?”

“Yes. Yes please. Please let me ride you Daddy. Please.” Jackson was nearly breathless and his whole body ached. 

Jaebum placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Bed. On your knees.” Jackson flashed a wide smile before sliding out of Jaebum's arms and followed the orders. Jaebum went to the drawer next to their bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Placing the condom on the desk Jaebum took the bottle of lube over to Jackson and without warning squeezed a generous amount directly onto his hole. Jackson jumped and let out a his at the cold sensation but didn't get a chance to complain as Jaebum stuffed his index and ring fingers in. “You're still lose baby. How long did you keep that in your ass?” Jaebum scissored his fingers before sliding them in and out.

“An..an aHHhH shit. An hour.” Jackson gripped the sheets like a lifeline his breath coming in harsh pants. “I missed you soOOH mUCh.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't come home sooner baby.” Jaebum added a third finger. “Fuck yourself on my fingers baby. I know you want to.” Jackson whimpered and started to thrust his body backward while Jaebum continued to open him up. Even though it wasn't needed Jaebum worked a fourth finger into Jackson just so he could hear the younger whine. Once Jaebum was satisfied he removed his fingers and wiped them on the bed “Almost baby.” Tearing open the condom packet Jaebum placed it on and added extra lube not trusting Jackson to be able to wait if he laid down.

“Daddy?” Jackson's whole body was back to shaking. Jaebum laid down on the bed and adjusted the pillows around him.

“Okay baby. Come here and get your reward.” Jackson crawled over before swinging a leg over and sinking all the way down until his ass was touching Jaebum's hips. “Oohhhh baby. Baby you're so good.” Jaebum moaned grabbing Jackson's hips in a tight grip. Jackson lifted himself up before letting go and dropping hard back down forcing a long moan out of his throat.

“Thank you for my reward Daddy.” Jackson's head tipped backwards as his rode Jaebum with the same vigor he had rode the dildo earlier in that day. 

“You're welcome baby.” Jaebum let Jackson ride him for a while loving the moans falling from the youngers lips before re-adjusting his hold and planting his feet into the bed to snap his hips up at a brutal pace.

“AhHHHHHHH" Jackson's body curled forward and he blindly grabbed onto Jaebum's shoulders. “Daddy. Oh god.DaAH-DY.” Jackson couldn't think as Jaebum fucked into him so hard it forced the air out of his lungs. “Pleeeeeease. Please let me cum Daddy. Please. Please please.” Jackson was crying again from the intensity of this and being so close to the edge all day. “Please.”

“Cum for me baby.” Jacksons spine arched backward as he moaned loudly and Jaebum reached down to Jackson's neglected dick to stroke him through his orgasm. Jaebum released his dick before rolling them over and fucking into Jackson harshly before cuming himself. 

Jackson came back to consciousness slowly. He could feel small trembles still running in his limbs and the familiar ache of being well fucked. He’d been so desperate when he saw Jaebum that he didn't remember much before Jaebum fucked him open with his fingers. A warm sensation on his thighs drew Jackson's attention to Jaebum cleaning him up with a warm washcloth. “JB?” Jaebum looked up and smiled warmly.

“There you are. How are you feeling?” setting the rag on the desk Jaebum crawled onto the bed and pulled Jackson against his chest.

“Better.” Jackson sighed happily as Jaebum started to run fingers through his hair.

“Do you still need anything?” Jaebum pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“No. I'm good now.” Jackson leaned up and kissed Jaebum. “Cuddle?”

“Anything you want baby.” Jaebum kissed him again. “Anything.”

 

Fin.


	2. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the only way to get Jackson to shut the fuck up is to make him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even daddies need reassurance. Also breathe if you've ever wanted to be choked out by JB - S

Jackson was working on his nerves intentionally. Jaebum knew this. His dark haired lover had been turning up the antics the last two days and while the internet kept fueling the fire Jaebum was tired. Jaebum knew going into the relationship that Jackson was naturally hyper and more than a little weird, hell he was usually the biggest instigator next to Mark or Bambam, but it was getting out of hand. They’d been working on their next album and between writing, choreographing, producing, and the uphill battle of management Jaebum would be the first to admit he was not giving Jackson enough attention. Most days he was up before the rest of the group and came home well after everyone else only to collapse into bed and repeat. Honestly Jackson had been taking it in stride up until now and it had been well over a month and Jaebum had been immensely grateful and tired his best to show it but he knew he was failing. It was another late night and Jaebum dragged himself into their bedroom where Jackson was already passed out. Changing in the dark and gently crawling into bed Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jackson “I’m so sorry baby.” He felt the tears creeping up as the guilt from the last month washed over him. Not wanting to wake Jackson up Jaebum released the younger before getting off the bed to curl into the corner by their closet. Pressing a hand to his mouth he tried to muffled the sobs wracking his body.

“JB?” Jackson asked sleepily. The sound of his voice sent another wave of pain shooting through his chest. He didn’t deserve to feel this bad when it was Jackson who was being mistreated. He was supposed to take care of Jackson. That’s what his role was and he failed him and kept failing him. If he was fucking up this hard with something simple like just paying attention to him what else had he been fucking up? That thought hit him like a bucket of ice. Had he been hurting Jackson? Had he been pushing too far and Jackson was too afraid to tell him? Oh god. Was Jackson afraid of him? Oh god he couldn’t breathe. “Jaebum?” he’d been too deep in his own head to hear Jackson get out of bed and approach. “Hey. Are you-”

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum managed to choke out before curling in on himself.

“Jaebum what’s wrong?” Jackson was trying not to freak out. Waking up at who the fuck knows to the sound of sobbing and finding his lover curled up in a corner in obvious distress had him more than worried. “JB what’s wrong? Why are you sorry?” Jackson wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s body. At first Jaebum was rigid in his arms refusing to be comforted before melting against him whispering how sorry he was over and over again. “Shhh. It’s okay JB. It’s okay. I got you.” Jackson gently rocked them back and forth in the dark trying to hold back his own tears. 

***

Jaebum felt the haze slowly leach out of his mind. His whole body still felt cold and his head hurt but there was a steady heartbeat beneath his ear. His eyes felt like sandpaper when he opened them but squinting against the brightness he saw that he was laying on Jackson. The younger was sleeping but curled protectively around him. Seeing him sent another wave of grief and panic through him. He couldn’t even deal with consequences of his fuck ups without dragging Jackson down with him. He would cry if there was anything left in to cry. Looking at the clock he saw that is was 6AM and the sun was beginning to rise. They’d have to get up soon for practice. Trying to extract himself seemed futile because as soon as he moved Jackson woke up looking momentarily disoriented before wrapping him in a hug. “I’m so sorry I fell asleep.” Jackson tightened his grip. “You needed me and I fell asleep. I’m so sorry Jaebum.” Jaebum was too tired to even fight the hug so he closed his eyes and soaked in the contact. “JB. What’s wrong? Please talk to me.”

“I’m a fuck up.” Jaebum buried his head into Jackson’s shoulder. “Are...are you afraid of me?” It broke Jackson’s heart at how small and broken the question was asked. Then it clicked.

“Afraid?” Jackson pulled back and forced Jaebum to look at him. “No. I am not afraid of you. I’ve never been afraid of you. You’ve always taken care of me.” Jackson wouldn’t let him look away. “I’ve been bummed that we haven’t been able to spend time together since they’ve been pulling you away but that is just how our lives are.” Jaebum felt some of the tightness in his chest uncoil. “Speaking of. We’re staying home and you don’t get to argue about it. You’re always on Chan about taking care of himself and you’re not going to work like this or so help me I will strap you to the bed in a very unsexy way.” 

“But w-”

“No. Abso-fucking-lutely not.” Jackson cut him off. “I held you for three hours and not once did you respond to me. God JB I can’t even tell you how worried I was. You just kept sobbing and wouldn’t answer me. I’m still worried.” The guilt was rushing back in. “Come on. We're going back to bed. Our bed. Now.” Jackson lifted Jaebum off the floor and all but dragged him to the bed. “Stay. I'm going to Jinyoung. If you get up so help me I'm telling everyone and you get to deal with an aggressive mother Mark.” Jaebum hung his head as Jackson walked out of the room. He knew he needed the sleep. He wasn't sure how long they'd been curled up on the floor but he was still so, so, tired. “Jinyoung says if you come into the studio today he'll drag you home himself.” 

“I'm sorry.” That seemed to be the only thing he was able to say. 

“I'm tired. Lay down with me.” Jackson crawled into bed and let Jaebum curl against his side. “We’re going to talk about this but right now you need to sleep. Please JB.” Jackson pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s hair and held him close as sleep took them both.

Jaebum woke up some time later with a slight headache but feeling much more rested than before. Jackson was still curled around him but he was tapping on his phone. Despite feeling better than before Jaebum was almost afraid to talk but noticing the change in his breathing Jackson jumped in. “So it’s called a Top Drop.” Jackson tossed his phone onto the dresser and rolled Jaebum to straddle his waist. “To be honest I didn’t know. I tried looking on google before saying fuck it and searched ‘why is my daddy crying’ and it popped up.” Jaebum couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that came up. “I’m hoping they don’t go looking through our search histories or we’re screwed.” Jack smiled down at him.

“I’m sorry. I -”

“Enough.” Jackson placed a finger on his lips “Stop apologizing for a depressive episode. Stop apologizing for being a leader and doing what you have to do to keep the group afloat. I’m not letting you beat yourself up anymore.” Jaebum tried to sit up but Jackson kept a firm hand on his chest.

“Jackson.” Jaebum knew the look in the younger’s eye. It was pure mischief.

“We have the whole house to ourselves for a while still.” Jackson braced his elbows on either side of Jaebum’s head. “You’re always so good to me Daddy. Let me be good to you.” Jaebum didn’t get to answer before Jackson kissed him. Jaebum slid his hands up Jackson’s thighs to grab at his ass before circling them around to press again the front of the front of the basketball shorts earning him a hiss. Continuing to kiss Jackson he slid a hand into the shorts and when Jackson moaned he bit the younger’s lower lip sucking it into his mouth. “Ja-AH-Jaebum.” Squeeze. “FfffffuCK.” Jackson sat up tossing his head back his hips jerking in Jaebum’s hold. “Fuck Daddy I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too baby.” Jackson rolled his hips against the hand cupping his dick not bothering to hold back moans. Jackson went to pull off his shirt but it got stuck and pressed against his throat roughly. Oh. Oh he had an idea to prove that he trusted Jaebum. That he wasn't afraid of him.

“Daddy.” Jackson whimpered “Please fuck me. It's been so long. Please fill me up.” Jackson ground his hip harder. “Please fuck me daddy. I need your cock. Pleas-" Jaebum removed his hand so he could flip Jackson on his back. “Yes. Please. Fuck.”

“Undress for me.” Jaebum slid off the bed to grab the lube and a condom.

“No condom. I don't care about the mess. I want you. Please let me have you.” How could he even begin to deny Jackson. Tossing the foil packet back into the drawer Jaebum tosses his clothes off before climbing between Jackson's spread legs to eye the man below hungrily. “Like what you see?” Jackson slides a hand down his body and back up.

“My handsome boy. You're so good to me. What would I do without you?” Slicking his fingers Jaebum slowly teased at Jackson's hole. It had been over a month since they'd been able to do anything but quick handjobs to get each other off and Jackson was tight. He couldn't wait to sink into his baby boy but for now he took his time massaging the ring of muscle and slowly fucking one finger in and out. “How is my pretty boy doing? What's your color baby?”

“Green.” Jackson huffed rolling his hips. “Forest green. Neon green. Whatever color green you need to put anoAHHH fUCk.” A second finger slowly joined the first. Those long fingers kept slowly fucking him and scissoring until his body was pliant and accepted a third finger without any issue. The slight burn of the stretch was going right to Jackson's dick and each thrust caused his dick to jump. “Daddy please.” Jackson held onto the sheets feeling the desperation clawing its way in. “DaddAH!” His entire body jolted off the bed as Jaebum brushed his prostate 

“What if I wanted to keep you like this baby? Strung out and begging. Never letting you come.” It was an idle threat and they both knew it. Jaebum was equally desperate as his lover.

“No please. Please fuck me. Daddy please I need you. Please I've been a good boy.” Jackson knew Jaebum liked it when he begged. “Daddy please put your cock in me. God please I need it in me or I might die.” Jaebum removed his fingers to slick up his dick moaning lowly at the touch. “Yes. Fuck. Please daddy.” 

“You want this baby?” spreading Jackson's thighs wider Jaebum teased the hole with the tip of his dick. “Color?”

“Yes. Oh fuck I'm green. Very very green.” Slowly Jackson felt Jaebum slid in. “Thank you. Fuck. ThankyouthankyouthaAH!” Halfway in Jaebum snapped his hips forward until he was presses against the younger’s ass. “Ohh daddy. Daddy you feel so good.” Jackson clenched down around him forcing all the air from his lungs. “Daddy I'm so full. Oh I missed you. I missed you so much.” When Jaebum still didn't move Jackson wrapped his legs around Jaebum’s hips and tightened his muscles again causing the man to nearly fold in half with a loud moan. “Fuck me daddy. Fuck me until i can't remember my own name. Fuck me until the only thing I know is that I belong on your cock.” that seemed to switch something inside Jaebum because when he looked at Jackson there was hungry look all he could do was moan.

“You have such a fucking mouth on you.” Jaebum pulled out nearly all the way “What” he slammed his hips back into Jackson's body “Should” thrust “We" a wail “do" thrust “About that?”

“Choke me.” Jaebum looked up not nearly as startled as Jackson was expecting. “Choke me and fuck me like you own me.”

“Jack-"

“I trust you.” Jackson grabbed a hand holding his hips and guided it to his throat. “I'm not afraid. You won't hurt me. Please daddy. I want it.” Jaebum looked unsure. “I'll tap your arm twice if I need out. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jaebum didn't want to admit how hot the idea of choking out Jackson was. The fact that Jackson trusted him to do this filled his heart with warmth. But that would have to wait. For now. Now he was desperately horny and buried inside his lover.

“Daddy.” The word was whispered as Jaebum tightened his grip. “Oh fuck yes. Yes. Daddy harder. Fuck me. Fuck me until I'm nothing but your pretty cocksleeve.” That did it. Jaebum lifted their hips until Jackson was nearly in half and gripped his throat before fucking harshly into his lover. Jackson could do little else than moan garbled noises and drool as Jaebum used his body for his own pleasure and with each thrust Jackson felt his own building.

“Fuck.” Jaebum gritted out through his teeth. Jackson was so tight and when he looked up he saw that his love had gone slack with his eyes nearly rolled up. “Baby. Baby look at me.” He breathed harsh letting up on Jackson's neck. 

“Daddy don’t stop.” Jackson stuttered out. “Fuck me daddy. I wanna be your-" Jaebum tightened his hand again and started to fuck back into Jackson.

“Oh my god baby. You feel so good. Ah fuck.” Jaebum wasn't sure how long he'd last. Readjusting his knees he thrusted into Jackson and knew he hit the other's prostate when Jackson jolted nearly throwing him off. Aiming for that Jackson fucked into Jackson until the younger came with a gargled moan. “Oh fuck baby.” His hand left Jackson's throat to hold his hips and Jaebum snapped his hips faster chasing his own orgasm before finally coming inside his lover with a long moan. 

Jackson's entire body was shaking from one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced. Jaebum was still in between his legs, head bowed and breathing as if he'd just ran a marathon. “JB?”

“Yes baby?” Jaebum gingerly pulled out before crawling up Jackson's body to lay his head iver Jackson's heart.

“I love you.” Jackson nuzzled into his damp hair. 

“I love you too Jackson.” Jaebum lifted himself onto an elbow to press a gentle kiss to smiling lips. “I love you so much.”

 

****

Jinyoung looked at the notifications on his phone regretting his life choices.

Thai Menace: They're still naked. You owe me money.  
American Fuckboy: You actually took that bet????  
Thai Menace: Mom has too much faith in them. He should know better.  
American Fuckboy: So did you just stare at their dicks or did you get the nerve to ask if you could join?  
Thai Menace: We’re deporting Mark

Fin.


	3. Catching Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam is less subtle than Jackson and really he should have made sure he was alone in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its all poly from here on because I made one dumbass joke about Bambam and my life spiraled out of control from there. So congrats thot7! JB is everyone's daddy now. - S

Jackson and Jaebum were highly amused with Bambam. Jackson had caught the Thai man staring at them more times than he could count and both him and Jaebum sent back winks or air kisses causing the white haired man to blush or slink away. It had been nearly a month of teasing before Jackson brought it up. 

“You’d think he’d just ask.” Jackson was playing candy crush curled against Jaebum both still naked from their earlier romp. 

“Not everyone’s idea of asking someone out is to get on their knees and yell ‘congrats on your dick being in my mouth’ before blowing them.” Jaebum scrolled through instagram.

“You loved it.” Jackson smirked back causing both of them to laugh. “Anyway you okay with it? If he ever gets around to asking that is.”

“Are you?” Jaebum set his phone down to look at Jackson. 

“Touche.” Jackson turned off his phone and tossed it next to Jaebum’s. “So I guess we’re doing this now yeah?”

“We should have already.” Jackson raised his eyebrows “Before you started baiting him. It’s not nice to lead people on.”

“Fair point. I’ll make a note to  
apologize.” Jaebum rolled his eyes. “I will!”

“You’re evading.” Jaebum trailed fingers down Jackson’s spine. “Now answer my question. Do you want a third? A play friend? One time? Talk to me Jackson.”

“You aren’t gonna make this easy are you.Jackson sighed. “Can I say I don’t know? I want Bammie to join us but what if he doesn’t want to stay? Do we aim low and hope for high?”

“That is a question for him. I’m asking you. What do you want Jackson.” Jaebum kept the stead movement of his hand.

“I want Bammie.” Jackson said shyly.

“Then we’ll get Bammie and work on the rest later.” Jaebum smiled “I don’t mind others so long as you stay with me.” Jackson smiled brightly as he moved to straddle Jaebum.

“Thank you Daddy. Let me show you how much I appreciate it.”

****

Bambam was at his wits end with Jackson and JB. The last week their teasing had gone from little jabs to outright taunts including a particularly loud make out session. ON. HIS. DOOR. while he sat on the other side wide eyed and doing his best not to jerk off loudly. And to top it off Mark was showing him no mercy either. The American would whoop loudly in laughter every time he saw Bambam flush red or try to slink away unnoticed. 

“What’s wrong Bammie?” Jackson caught his eye in one of the practice studio mirrors. “You look distracted.” Bambam scowled and started to stretch to avoid answering but Jackson was undeterred. “Isn’t warm in here? I’m dying.” Jackson grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off.

“Looking good there Jackson!” Mark called out. “Don’t you think Bambam?” Bambam whipped his head around to glare at him. “Ohhhhhh. That’s a mean look. It’s okay Jackson I think you’re pretty.”

“Thanks Markie!” Jackson’s smug smile never left his face as he began stretching. Bambam tried to ignore him but the he caught himself staring at the stretch of muscle and long limbs. “You’re staring.” Bambam flushed “Again.” That was it. Bambam was done.

“Fuck you.” Bambam stomped away to the showers ignoring the echoes of laughter coming from the two other men.

“You okay?” Jinyoung asked as he passed him in the hallway.

“Fucking peachy.” Jinyoung arched a surprised eyebrow “I’m going to shower. Have fun with the hyenas they’re a barrel of laughs today.” Bambam kept his eyes down as he continued to sulk down the hallway. What he didn’t notice was JB turning the corner to flash a cheeky grin at Jinyoung before following him into the shower. “Hello?” Bambam called out. Checking around he was reasonably sure he was alone before stripping off his clothes and turning on the shower letting it run for a while letting it get hot and fill the air with steam. “Can I be any more cliche?” He muttered stepping under the spray and immediately grabbing his dick. Images of Jackson stretching filled his head as he slowly worked himself to full hardness and if he concentrated really hard he could hear the low moans of when they had all but rutted against his door. “Fuck.” As the water continued to dump steam into the air the sound of it hitting the tile did little to mask the low whimpers beginning to escape from his mouth. “JB.” The two letters fell from his tongue hot with need. “Fuck Jackson for being a tease. Fuck both you.” Bambam shuddered his hips beginning to move in time with the thrusts.

“What if we wanted to fuck you?” Bambam nearly jumped out of his skin as a warm body pressed itself against him to whisper the words into his ear. “Hmm? What if Bammie? Would you like that?” Bambam tried to turn around but Jaebum wouldn’t let him. “You’re awfully quiet Bammie. I didn’t take you for a silent type. Not with that mouth on you.”

“Oh fuck.” Bambam croaked out as a hand wrapped itself around his dick and began to stroke him slowly “Oh shit JB.”

“You didn’t answer my question Bammie.” Teeth scraped across the shell of his ear. “Would you like if me and Jackson fucked you?” Bambam braced his arms against the wall letting his head drop as moans echoed in the room. “I need an answer Bammie.”

“Yes. God yes.” Jaebum’s hand gripped him tighter “Please JB.” Jaebum placed a kiss on his shoulder and started rocking his hips back and forth forcing Bambam’s to move with his. “FUck you’re bOTh teERRIBLE people.” Jaebum laughed into his neck.

“You hear that Jackson?” Bambam couldn’t even be bothered to look. He’d melt on the spot in embarrassment. “We’re terrible people.”

“In our defense.” Jackson’s voice got closer “You were taking your time coming to us so we figured it was time to come to you.” Bambam bit his lip. “Hands to yourself Daddy it’s my turn.” DADDY???? The thought echoed wildly in his head. “Oh that’s cute. You’d think he would have guessed but Bammie looks surprised.” Bambam opened his eyes to see Jackson kneeling in front of him smiling like the cat who got the canary. “Did you have fun playing with Daddy?”

“Jesus fucking christ.” Bambam was so done with these two. “You two are the worst people I’ve ever met. So unless you’re going to suck my dick IMFUCK!” Jackson had scrunched his nose with a laugh before leaning up to swallow him down. “OHMYMMMFF”

“Shhhhhh Bammie. We’re still at work.” Jaebum had a hand over his mouth. “Unless you want to get caught?” Bambam moaned heavily against the palm. “Oh? You like the idea of getting caught with your cock down Jackson’s throat?” Another muffled moan echoed “I knew you’d be a screamer. I could tell when we were at your door and you had to use a pillow to muffle yourself.” Bambam wouldn’t have been able to respond if he wanted. “Isn’t he so good? This is his favorite past time.” Jackson hummed in agreement sending vibrations on through Bambam making his hips buck wildly. “Do you want to cum in his throat or on his face?” Jaebum moved his hand. “Well Bammie?”

“What the fuck.” Bambam felt the coil in his gut getting tighter as Jackson kept working him. “Oh my god.”

“You gotta tell Jackson what you want. He doesn’t like to disappoint.” Bambam opened his eyes and met Jackson’s black ones staring up at him. “Jackson likes to be a good boy.”

“Jesus christ.” Bambam was so close he barely felt the words leave his lips “Face.” Jackson hummed happily and pulled his mouth off letting Jaebum reach around again and jerk him off until Bambam came with a loud cry his release splashing against Jackson’s face and throat.

“I think you owe him a kiss don’t you?” Jaebum pet his skin gently and Bambam nodded dumbly before dropping to his knees and kissing Jackson not caring about the mess on his face.

“I swear to fucking god if you three don’t GET OUT I’M GOING TO GROUND ALL OF YOU.” Jinyoung’s voice echoed.  
“Thanks Mom. Be out in twenty.” Jaebum called with a laugh

“YOU HAVE TEN AND THAT’S ONLY BECAUSE I KNOW JACKSON MAKES A MESS.” Jackson broke his kiss with Bambam to laugh loudly.

“All right kiddos. Clean up and report to mom for punishment.” Jaebum helped them both off the floor. Jackson turned to the shower spray washing off his face while Bambam stood stock still taking in the reality of the situation. Noticing Bambam staring at them wide eyed Jaebum smiled “That sunk in quicker than I expected. Jackson?” Jaebum slapped his ass. “I know we just had a porno moment but you’re being rude.” Jackson laughed into the shower head only to choke on the water. “Unbelievable. Put something in his mouth and he’s fine but a little water and whoops I’m single.” Bambam laughed. He couldn’t help it.

“Whoops I’m single?” Bambam kept laughing in near mania. “What the fuck is this? What the fuck is my life?”

“Let us take you out for dinner.” Jaebum cupped his jaw and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“After dinner I’ll eat you-”

“TIMES UP!” Jinyoung called in.

“Okay.” Bambam nodded.

“I’M SENDING IN MARK.” Jinyoung yelled sending them all into a fit of laughter. 

Fin.

American Fuckboy: Pay up bitches  
Mom: Be grateful you’re not on cleaning duty with them you enabler  
American Fuckboy: But are you a real friend if you don’t help a buddy get laid  
Thai Menace: I cannot stand any of you  
Mom: You can’t be cleaning if your texting. Back to work.


	4. Blind Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is always down for a good time and Bambam has decided that its better to just roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of making anything with a plot and yet here we are because I'm a dumbass hoe who caught feelings.- S

Mark knew about Jackson and Jaebum way before the rest of the group. Jackson was not subtle and frankly had only asked Jaebum out because Mark had threatened to tell Jaebum about the Chinese man's ceaseless pining. The two had danced around each other for so long Mark had got tired of winning bets against the other members. The first time they had fucked Jackson bulldozed into Mark's room to plant a kiss on his lips before dragging him into the bedroom with them and since then Mark had been an occasional bed partner with the two when the mood struck. They’d offered more but Mark wasn’t ready for that level of commitment just yet.

Today found Mark on his knees with Jaebum buried deep inside him and Jackson tied to the bed with a gag forced to only watch as Jaebum took him apart.

“Aww Jackson you look so cranky” Mark teased.

“Be nice Mark.” Jaebum pinched his ass getting a yelp from the American.

“Sorry Jackson.” Jackson hummed around the gag. “Can he play with us Daddy?” Mark leaned up to press his back against Jaebum's chest. “Please. It’s been a while since we all played together.”

“No. He's been a terrible brat so he gets to watch but not touch or play.” Jaebum kissed along Mark’s neck keeping eye contact with Jackson. “This is what happens when you're a bad boy Jackson. You miss out on play time with Mark.” Jackson sulked “Should we put a show on for him Mark?” The American did love his games and Jaebum loved to indulge him.

“Yes Daddy.” Mark bit his lip at Jackson before letting Jaebum push him back down into the bed a hand gripped into his hair as it pushed his face into the soft mattress. “Ohhhhh Daddy.” Jackson jerked again against the ropes. Mark continued to moan and release filthy comments as Jaebum fucked into him keeping a steady pace. “Can I cum daddy? Please?”

“Go ahead Mark. Cum for me.” Jaebum bit the inside of his cheek as Mark tightened around him and came with his name in a high whine.

“Oh my GOD.” Bambam’s voice came from the door. 

“Wanna play Bammie?” Jaebum pulled out letting Mark roll into his back, both men throwing hungry looks at the Thai man. “Jackson was a bad boy but me and Mark will play with you.”

“I should have known you were in on this Mark.” Bambam threw off his shirt “Unbelievable.” Clothing was left in a trail as Bambam made his way over to the bed. “You three are the worst.”

“You just refused to ask so that's on you.” Mark pulled the now naked Bambam down on the bed with them to kiss him soundly. “Why don’t you help Daddy out and we'll play with you.”

“Hmmfghh.” the three turned to Jackson who was still straining against the ropes.

“We really should let him out.” Mark smirked up at Jaebum. “He might get stuck like that if he stays tied up much longer” Jaebum nodded his head and Mark reached over to pull off the condom on Jaebum’s still hard erection. “Bammie. Go put that pretty mouth of yours to use. Daddy likes it wet.” Mark turned to Jackson to start untying him “If you bite me I'll get a real muzzle for you.” 

“Bammie is right. You’re the worst.” Jackson pouted finally able to talk. Despite wanting to crawl over where Bambam had Jaebum pinned down by the hips and moaning loudly he let Mark rub his arms and wrists where they had been bound. “Can I please? I wanna play with Bammie.”

“You're still grounded until Daddy says so.” Mark kissed his cheek “Hands on your knees.” Jackson grumpily complied. “Look at them.” Mark laid back down next to Jackson “Bammie is taking such good care of Daddy isn't he. His mouth looks so pretty wrapped around Daddy's cock.” Bambam looked over out of the corner of his eye moaning loudly around Jaebum and dragging out a whine from the man.

“You're evil.” Jackson was digging his nails into his knees. “You’re both evil.”

“And you were the bad boy so that’s not on us.” Mark winked up at him deciding that more teasing was in order “See Bammie’s throat widens when he takes him in?” Mark mused “See how Daddy shakes when Bammie swallows and tightens around him?” Jackson whimpered “Go faster Bammie.” Bambam obeyed filling the room with wet sucking until Jaebum arched off the bed with a high moan. “I never get tired of watching him like that.” Mark mumbled watching Jaebum breathe heavily. 

“Jackson.” Bambam had his eyes fixed on the Chinese man licking the strings of spit and precum off his lips. “Come. Here.”

“Can’t.” The word was pained “I was bad. I can't.” Mark was proud of him for following orders despite his earlier whining and by the fond look on his face so was Jaebum.

“Go on baby. You've earned it.” Jaebum shimmied over to lay his head on Mark's chest.

“Thank you Daddy.” Bambam said curtly and grabbing Jackson's wrist and pulled him over. “Now you're going to fuck me.” Jackson sucked Bambam’s bottom lip into his mouth chasing after the taste of Jaebum. Mark watched Jackson begin to work Bambam open 

“Have you had a talk with Bambam?” Mark asked quietly as he ran his fingers through Jaebum's hair. “He should know what he tripped into.”

“That was the plan tomorrow but.” Jaebum gestured to the two men who were working each other into a frenzy. “I'm not explaining the teeth and nail marks to any one.”

“They're so pretty together.” Mark sighed happily when Jaebum began to trace patterns across his skin with warm fingertips. “Jackson do that hip thing you do. Bammie will love it.” Jackson threw a grin over his shoulder which was soon followed by a high moan from Bambam. “Told you.”

“Jackson please.” Bambam dragged his nails down his shoulders. “Harder please. Faster.” Jackson readjusted his knees to comply. “Oh god Jackson yes.” Bambam continued to beg until finally he came with a scream. Jackson lasted barely a minute after and half slumped onto Bambam’s body. “Holy shit.” Jackson grinned before moving down to kiss the white haired man slowly. With the spike in their schedules they had not gotten to talk with Bammie like they’d wanted and Jackson was worried they were about to be rebuffed.

After a while Jaebum moved off the bed to get a towel from the basket by the closet “Well this was not how I wanted to have this conversation.” Bambam looked at Mark with a raised eyebrow “Move Jackson. I have to take care of Bammie and Mark since they got so messy.” Jackson crawled toward Jaebum for a kiss before lying down in between Bambam and Mark. “So. Jackson and I have a open relationship.” Jaebum gently ran the towel along Bambam's skin. “Mark is our only partner at this time but we’d like to invite you to join if you want.”

“Like dating?” Bambam lifted himself up on to his elbows.

“If you'd like however there are other things that come with it but there doesn't have to be strings attached if you don't want. Mark is a bed mate but currently isn't dating us. The offer is still open to you by the way.” Mark smiled shrugging a shoulder. “You don't have to give an answer right now it's a lot to take in. Actually, I'd feel better about it if you took some time to think about it.”

“And the rest of the group?” Bambam was intrigued. Jackson and Jaebum shared a long look before Jackson responded.

“We haven’t approached anyone but...” Jackson trailed off smiling up at Bambam.

“If they asked we wouldn't say no. We're all consenting adults.” Jaebum tossed the towel in the basket. "Another thing to take into consideration if you want more than sex.”

“And outside the group?” Bambam tilted his head.

“Like fans? No. That's asking for trouble.” Bambam was relieved “As for just random people. We've never encountered anyone worth the risk. Not everyone goes to the clinic and keeps records of their health.”

“Okay.” Bambam looked over at Mark who was softly petting Jackson's hair. “So an open relationship huh.”

“Take some time and think about it. You're always welcome here and we won’t be upset if you decide that you don’t want to be part of this. If you want more than sex we’ll talk about it, properly talk about it, but right now it's time to shower. Pick your partner.” Jackson rolled over to wrap his arms around Bambam. “Guess that means you're with me Mark.”

“The tragedy.” 

Fin.

Yugyeom: You guys are so loud. Some of us were trying to sleep  
Mark: So next time come in instead of pretending you can't hear  
Youngjae: Seriously?  
Jackson: play rock, paper, scissors and the winner gets to join next time  
Mark: Both. Both is good  
Jinyoung: The main chat? Really?  
Jaebum: You’re invited too  
Mark: I wanna play with Mom and Daddy  
Jinyoung: We should have deported Mark when we had the chance


	5. Maybe We Should Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jackson likes to ask people out while on his knees Jaebum would much rather they get everyone on the same page before they go any farther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my day went to hell in a hand basket so have an early update while I ignore how terrible things are. This is the only "plot" chapter I have planned outside of dialogue in chapters so no sex but this sets up the rest of the fics to follow. K and I both believe in open communication and kinks aren't the only thing we're projecting here *finger guns* next update will be Sunday as planned - s

Jaebum: Group dinner at the dorm tonight. Mandatory  
Jinyoung: Is it about the sex thing  
Jaebum: Yes  
Jackson: We could skip dinner  
Jaebum: I will tow strap you to a chair with a gag  
Mark: He’d like it. Hold his tea hostage  
Jackson: YOU ASS  
Youngjae: I’m already regretting this  
Bambam: I second Jackson  
Yugyeom: You just want to get fucked  
Jaebum: Just show up

 

Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose setting his phone down. If he could strangle Jackson through the phone he would. Bambam too. He cared about both men but sometimes they drove him absolutely insane.

“Hey JB.” Mark’s voice sounded from the doorway.

“Hey.” At least he had Mark on his side. 

“Nervous?” Long arms loosely wrapped around his neck as the American herded him against the wall.

“About the potential for this to blow up in my face?” Jaebum leaned his head against the wall looking up at the ceiling before chewing on his lower lip. “Yeah.”

“It’s gonna work out fine.” A soft kiss pressed to his jaw “Even if they turn us down you still have Jackson, Bammie, and me.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Jaebum buried his face into Mark’s neck “I’m worried about it imploding everything. We’ve worked so hard and what if this fucks everything up.” Mark could taste the panic just beneath the surface.

“It won’t. You don’t see the way Youngjae and Yugyeom stare at you and Jinyoung has been in love with you longer than the rest of us. They just didn’t think it was possible after Jackson claimed you.”

“It’s not just me.” Jaebum added that to the list of things to talk about. “Jackson is my partner. Open or otherwise it's not just me.” he sighed heavily. All his brain was supplying the last week since Bambam waltzed into their room was images of everything falling to pieces and the last two days the anxiety had been buzzing around his head so bad he’d barely slept.

“Please don’t puke on me.” Mark quipped getting a snort of amusement from Jaebum. “We’ve all seen Jackson naked. Multiple times. He’s made sure of it. The interest isn’t just in you I promise. I’ve been watching since you and Jackson started dating. None of them are not NOT interested. Bammie is just less subtle about...well everything.” 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I’m grateful as fuck for it.” Mark could hear some of the weight leave his tone. Mark had also been watching as this had been eating away at their leader. “Will you lay down with me for a bit? I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Sure thing. C’mon.” Leading them over to the bed Mark pulled Jaebum down so his head was resting over his heart. “Close your eyes. It’s barely noon and we have time before they get home.” Jaebum relaxed against him in degrees until finally sleep overtook him. Reaching into his pocket Mark pulled out his phone.

American Asshole: Seriously guys stop stressing him out  
Thai Menace: That bad?  
American Asshole: Yes. Behave at dinner or so help me I’ll knock both your heads in  
Chinese Puppy: He didn’t sleep much last night  
American Asshole: He hasn’t slept well in days and you know it. This isn’t just about you and you don’t have the extra weight JB has as the group leader. Behave or you answer to me.

Mark tossed his phone to the side not bothering to look at the responses from the two. Technically JB was their dominate partner which suited him just fine up until JB stopped taking care of himself and that’s where Mark drew the line. Mark cared too much about all of them to sit back and watch as they went to hell in a handbasket. “It’s gonna be okay JB.” Mark pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “We’re gonna be okay.”

 

***

He was gonna be sick. Jaebum sat picking at the table as everyone slowly made their way into the kitchen area trying not panic. The nap had helped calm his nerves some along with Mark kissing him senseless when they woke up but now staring down the table he felt the anxiety creeping back up again. 

“JB?” Jackson grabbed his hand. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m fine.” Jaebum tried to smile reassuringly but Mark’s eyebrow and Jackson’s frown told him he fell short. “Well -”

“You’re telling me you can jump someone in the shower but talking is stressing you OOWWW.” Bambam clutched his ribs where Mark had delivered an unforgiving elbow.

“He has a point.” Yugyeom leaned forward to rest on his elbows. “It’s just us JB. No need to stress.”

“I...” Jaebum tried but words weren’t coming. “Shit. I don’t really know where to start this.”

“I’m willing to share my daddy with anyone at this table who wants to join.” All heads turned to Jackson who was calmly stirring his tea with one hand and holding Jaebum’s with the other. “Well Mark and Bambam already play with us but we’d like to extend the invite to the rest of you.”

“Jesus Christ.” Jaebum’s head thumped against the table as he started laughing. He’d planned on a serious discussion, had stressed over finding the right words, and Jackson had once again come through for him in his very Jackson fashion.

“That’s what’s been stressing you out?” Jinyoung tilted his head. “You thought we were going to do something insane like leave or report you didn’t you.” Jaebum didn’t look up. His oldest friend knew him too well. “I’m not saying I’m going to just jump into bed with you guys but c’mon JB. We care about you.”

“I’d like to jump into bed with you.” Yugyeom piped in. “Maybe not tonight because you obviously need to sleep and unwind but if this is a real invitation I sure as hell not turning you down.”

“Not just me.” Jaebum mumbled from the table and Jackson squeezed his hand.

“The royal you.” Yugyeom shot back rolling his eyes. “Assume when I say You I mean you and Jackson.” Jaebum lifted his head slightly to look at him through his lashes. Their maknae was smiling at them “Though if its open game on all four of you I’d be down for that too.” Jaebum saw his eyes shoot over to Bambam and Mark who both shrugged. That left two.

“Can I think about it?” Youngjae asked shyly.

“I’d prefer if you did.” Jaebum slowly sat up finally feeling like he could breathe again. “It’s a lot to take in and the offer is open unless we say otherwise.” They sat in silence for a few moments when the a knock came to the door making all of them jump. “What’s that?”

“Pizza.” Mark stood up. “Figured you needed something with salt and carbs to help get you back up on your feet. I’ve watched you skip on food and sleep the last three days you’re allowed to have some junk food to resettle.”

“I love you Mark.” Jackson laughed as Mark returned a few minutes later with promised boxes of pizza. “Which brings us to our next bit. We’re open to bringing everyone as partners. We’ve known you all for years and we trust you. You don’t have to. Mark has been with us since we started dating but isn’t a partner yet.” Mark went to open his mouth “Hush you. Let me pine in peace.” Yugyeom slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. 

“Equal partners?” Jinyoung asked quietly

“Of course. We’re not savages.” Jackson rolled his eyes. “But like JB said, we’d prefer if everyone took some time to think about it. If you just want sex that’s fine. If you want more we can have a one on one talk.”

“Two on one.” Bambam snickered

“I’ll let you have that only because you beat me too it.” Mark grinned when Bambam flinched in memory of the earlier elbow.

“So now that's settled. Let's eat.” Jackson got up to grab paper plates and distribute them to the table. “Feel free to ask questions.”

“Can I get fucked by Mommy Mark?” Yugyeom asked taking a bite of pizza.

“Mommy?” Mark felt blood rise to his cheeks.

“Oohhhh. You like that?” Yugyeom had a predatory grin. “You wanna be my mommy?” All eyes turned on the rarely flustered American. “If JB is Daddy then I want you to be my Mommy.”

“Well fuck.”

Fin.

Yugyeom: Hi mommy  
Mark: Today on things I didn’t know I was into  
Yugyeom: Let me know when Daddy and Jackson want to play.  
Mark: Sure thing  
Yugyeom: Thanks mommy <3


	6. Mommy May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom knows what he wants and neither Mark or JB is gonna tell him no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought I was joking about Mommy Mark didn't you. - S

Nearly a month later Jinyoung and Youngjae had still not said anything about their decision which they all respected and when they were hanging in the living room they kept the conversations away from sex and the offer. Behind closed doors though it was business as usual. Jaebum and Jackson kept their door unlocked and more often than not Bambam would slip in to join them. While they were going at it Mark was rather proud of Yugyeom, the maknae had waited two whole days before cornering Mark in his room and grinding on his lap moaning ‘Mommy’ into the older’s ear until Mark flipped him onto the bed and fucked him. After that the dancer was in Mark's bed nearly every night clawing at the sheets while Mark took him apart.

Mark knew Jaebum and Jackson were playing tonight and both agreed they wanted him and Yugyeom to to join them. Seeing the tall man in the hallway coming out of the shower he decided that it was time to join the others. “Yugyeom.”

“Hey. Wha-" Yugyeom was cut off as Mark pushed him against the wall and palmed his shorts. “Oh fuck.” Mark began biting at his neck. “Hi mommy.”

“Wanna come play with us?” Mark asked innocently continuing to stroke him through his shorts “Daddy and Jackson want to play with you.” The tall dancer caught his mouth in a kiss. “Come on then. Let's go play.” Removing his hand Mark started walking down the hallway and after a moment Yugyeom peeled himself from the wall to follow. Outside of Jackson and Jaebum’s room Mark knocked twice and got a muffled ‘come in’.

“YUGYEOM!” Jackson smiled brightly from where he was naked and on his knees “Thanks Mommy.” Mark had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as he laughed. The name coming from Jackson did not elicit the same level of response from him as when Yugyeom said it and he figured it was the same for Jaebum when someone other than Jackson called him Daddy. “Thanks for coming to play with us.”

“Where is Daddy?” Yugyeom asked glancing around the room the small shift in his stance betraying his nervousness.

“Hi Yugyeom.” Jaebum walked in behind them and closed the door. “Had to get water bottles for baby. He really worked hard today and we don't want him to get dehydrated.” Jaebum kissed him chastely as he walked past to place them on the desk. “You're both over dressed for this party.”

“Yugyeom. Strip and then get on the bed.” Mark said before stripping off his shirt and eyeing Jaebum as he followed suit.

“Make me.” Mark looked over raising and eyebrow ignoring Jackson's snicker. Yugyeom crossed his arms haughtily.

“Now.” Mark reiterated but Yugyeom just smirked. “Ah. I see.” A quick step forward and Mark snatched a handful of Yugyeom’s hair and yanked him forward until the dancer stumbled to his knees. “Are you going to listen?” Mark jerked his head back so the younger was looking him in the eye.

“Yes.” The word was breathy and his pupils were blown wide. “Yes mommy.” 

“Good boy.” Mark released his hair and Yugyeom stood back up slowly to begin following the command. Once his clothes laid in a pile by his feet Mark stepped to the side to let the two others have a look at his boy. “Isn't he so pretty?”

“Yes he is. Should have guessed he was a brat though. That makes three.”

“Four brats. You forgot about me.” Mark winked over at Jaebum “Go on Yuggie. Didn't you want to play?” 

Yugyeom bit his lip walking over. “Hi Daddy. Hi Jackson.” The nervous stance was back but Mark didn't worry too much. Jaebum and Jackson would take care of his boy the same way they took care of him, Bammie, and each other.

“Daddy can I?” Jackson asked eyeing the dancer from the floor, Jaebum smiled and nodded “Thank you Daddy.” Shuffling closer Jackson slid his tongue along Yugyeom’s mostly erect dick before taking it into his mouth getting a soft sigh in return.

“Does mommy's boy like that?” Jaebum asked wrapping his arms around Yugyeom and pulling his back flush against him, the dancer let himself go lax hips rolling with each of Jackson's movements. “Hmm?”

“Yes. Oh fuck Jackson.” The Chinese man hummed happily “Shit.” While Jackson continued to suck loudly Jaebum trailed warm hands over his chest alternating between firm touches and light drag of nails. “Mommy?”

“Yes baby?” Mark moved behind Jackson grabbing his hair to control his movements. 

“Deeper Jackson it's not nice to tease.” Yugyeom moaned lowly. Mark kept moving Jackson's head watching his boy slowly lose composure. “What's wrong baby?”

“I want to be filled up.” Yugyeom managed to pant reaching out to Mark “Please mommy. I wanna be full.”

“Can I fill you up Yugyeom?” Jaebum whispered into his ear smiling at Mark. “Can daddy play with you?” Hands ghosted down his body to where Jackson lips were sealed around him to slowly pull him out. “I need your words. Can daddy play with you Yugyeom?”

“God yes. Please.” Yugyeom let himself be led to the bed leaving Jackson to turn around viper quick and take Mark into his now unoccupied mouth. Yugyeom watched as Mark slowly crumbled aboved Jackson until the only thing holding him up were his arms locked ramrod straight gripping Jackson's shoulders.

“Aren't they pretty?” Jaebum asked returning from the desk with lube and a condom. Moving Yugyeom laid across the bed so Jaebum could sit between his thighs. “One day we’ll get you and Bammie here and watch as he plays with you.” Yugyeom didn't dare look away from Mark who held his gaze. The uncoordinated stutter of his hips mixed with the look of rapture in his face signaled he was close and with the wet noises Jackson was creating he knew the oldest wouldn't last long. “Keep watching them.” Warm fingers slid in between his cheeks to tease the muscle and found it already lax. “So loose? Was mommy playing with you today?” Yugyeom shook his head no “Did you open yourself up in the shower?” A nod for yes and Jaebum slipped a finger in “Were you thinking about us or mommy?” 

Yugyeom swallowed thickly “Mommy.” Mark’s head dropped with a moan.

“You like it when Mommy fills you up. Makes you feel like a good boy?” A desperate nod. “Jackson is like that too. He loves to be a good boy.” A second finger slipped in making his spine arch “He’d be a good boy for you too. Will you be a good boy for me?”

“Yes daddy.” Mark fell over the edge clutching Jackson's hair and moaning his name. “Please fuck me.”

“Soon.” A third finger slid in to join the other two. “What did you think about when you were opening yourself up?” 

“How good it feels when mommy plays with me.” Yugyeom turned his gaze to Jaebum “How mommy fucks me until i can't even remember my name.” A finger tip gently brushed his prostate and Yugyeom arched off the bed his toes curling “Oh fuck. Will you fuck me like that daddy? Fuck me until I can't even remember my name?”

“Yes Yugyeom. I'm going to fuck you so good.” Jaebum pet a trembling thigh continuing to move his fingers in and out despite the whines from the younger. “Ready baby?” Yugyeom nodded frantically spreading his knees wider as Jaebum rolled on the condom and added extra lube. At the initial stretch Yugyeom let his head fall back and enjoying the soft hands running along his sides. “Good boy Yugyeom. Good boy.”

“Fuck. Thank you daddy.” Yugyeom breathed in time with the slow roll of hips. Vaguely he heard Jackson moaning and when he opened his eyes he saw Mark with a purple controller and Jackson riding a dildo of the same color. “More daddy. I'm good now.” The slow pace didn't stop. Instead Jaebum braced himself on his forearms on either side of Yugyeom's head so he could kiss him.

“Look at them Jackson.” Mark sat next to the shaking Chinese man. The vibrator was turned up all the way and Jackson was jerking from the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through him. “Doesn't Yugyeom look so pretty on daddy's cock?” Jackson whined in agreement. “You're not moving Jackson.” With a stuttering breath Jackson lifted himself up and slid back down with a whimper. “Let me help you baby.” Moving behind Mark grabbed his hips and began moving him up and down.

“Oh god.” Jackson whispered his head listing forward. “Mark. Shit. Fuck.” Jackson dug his hands into his knees to keep from touching himself. “Mommy I'm close.”

Mark felt his dick twitch “Okay baby.” He grabbed Jackson's dick and bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“AH" Jackson nearly wailed catching the attention of the two on the bed. As Marked worked him Jackson couldn't stop the flood of hiccuped whines and shuddering breaths until finally he snapped and cried “Mark.” Teeth left his shoulder and started whispering a litany of filth while Mark worked him through. As he came down the constant buzz of the vibrator against his prostate was borderline painful “Too much. Its too much. Please take it out.” 

“No.” Mark kissed his neck “You have one more in there don't you?” Mark's hands kept working never letting Jackson go soft “One more for me?” Jackson shook his head no his body jolting. “I think you do. One more for me and Daddy. Don't you want to set a good example for Yugyeom?” 

“You can do it baby.” Jaebum encouraged from the bed. Both he and Yugyeom watched entranced as Mark held Jackson's thrashing body until he came a second time with a pained sob. “Good boy Jackson. Such a good boy.” Jaebum looked down at Yugyeom slowly building a rhythm “You're being a good boy too Yugyeom.” the younger preened at the praise. 

“Kiss him JB.” Mark called from his spot in the floor where Jackson had curled up on his lap nearly asleep. “My pretty boy likes to be kissed.” Jaebum smiled before gently kissing Yugyeom in the same slow pace as he fucked him. Mark held Jackson close pressing kisses into the sweaty hair listening as soon Jaebum began to rock harder into the maknae and the familiar moans of pleasure fell from both their lips. 

“Why won't you be with us?” Jackson whispered into Mark's neck in English, his voice not heard by the two on the bed. “I respect you but you're so happy with us.” Mark didn't have an answer, at least one he could say right now. “I love you. Even if you don't join us I love you.”

“Jack-" A high whine cut through and both men looked over to see Yugyeom now on his knees with Jaebum gripping his hair. “Harder JB. He can take it.” Jaebum grunted snapping his hips harder making Yugyeom shake.

“Go to him.” Jackson uncurled from his lap “He needs his Mommy.” Mark tightened his arms around Jackson feeling conflicted. He'd never left the man alone after sex, at least not without leaving him in Jaebum's care. Jackson wasn't fragile but craved skin contact more than normal especially after an intense round and while being forced into back to back orgasms was not their most crazy adventure it was not a normal event for the Chinese man. “I'm okay. We're all cuddling after this so I'll get my fill then.” Jackson kissed him slowly. “I'm not giving up on you. You're happy with us and we're happy with you.” another kiss “But that's for another time. For now Gyeomy needs his mommy.” Mark let Jackson go and both men walked over to the bed with Jackson going behind Jaebum and whispering into the man's ear.

“M-mommy.” Yugyeom looked at him desperately and Mark felt his heart swell. “Please, fuck, mommy.” Mark kissed him while reaching in between trembling thighs making the younger jolt and cry out.

“Cum for us Yuggie.” Mark bit the exposed neck as Yugyeom’s body went taut before he came calling out Jaebum's name. 

“Shit.” Jaebum arched back against Jackson who was still talking dirty into his ear. “Fuck.” 

“Cum for me daddy.” Jackson purred “I wanna see you cum inside Yuggie.” At that Jaebum jerked Yugyeom’s hips back and came with a low moan. Leaving the Jackson and Yugyeom on the bed to curl around each other Mark and Jaebum got up to get towels.

“Jaebum?”

“Help me get them squared away.” Jaebum already knew from the tone of Mark's voice that whatever was on the American's mind was going to be a long discussion. “We can talk on the morning.”

“Okay.” Mark pressed a kiss to Jaebum's spine. “Okay.”

Fin.


	7. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Youngjae take up the offer but Youngjae’s needs are different from the rest of them. Jaebum is just happy there is at least one that isn't a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo! Little Youngjae is K's hc and tbh they right. This chap won't be going in too deep on Youngjae's regressions since it's a lot to unbox and we want to address everything in a safe and healthy way.
> 
> Our official stance in this kink is as long as all parties are consenting and no one is being taken advantage of then don't let people kinkshame you. - S & K

Youngjae shifted uncomfortably in his seat. At the table was himself, Jinyoung, Jackson, and Jaebum. Today he and Jinyoung were gonna take the leap. Already Jinyoung was talking with Jaebum about how they wanted to work things.

“Hey.” Jackson leaned into his side “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae chewed at the inside of his cheek. 

“What's wrong?” The question caught the attention of the other two making him squirm more.

“It's nothing.” He tried to smile again but failed.

“Come on Youngjae give me some credit. I am partners with the biggest internalizer in the industry barring Namjoon and Chan. I know the signs.” Jackson laced their fingers together. “What's wrong.”

“You overwhelm me and I can't handle that during sex.” Youngjae hunched in on himself “And that's not fair to either of you.”

“That's it?” Jackson stifled a laugh “Youngjae c’mere.” Jackson pulled the other over onto his lap “I'm not everyone's cup of tea. I know that. Even Mark and Bammie can't handle me sometimes.” Jackson hugged him close “I'm not upset about it. I'd be upset if you didn't tell me and it triggered something or hurt you.”

“But -" 

“No buts. You're allowed your own preferences and if having someone high energy makes you uncomfortable then we'll work around it. Can you do cuddles?” Youngjae nodded “Then I demand cuddles and we'll call it square.” Youngjae tried really hard not to cry, he did, but Jackson was too sweet and he buried his face into the man's neck. He'd stressed so much over this and Jackson had yet again reminded him that while the Chinese man was a big goofy puppy ninety percent of the time he was also the biggest hearted and most understanding person in their group. “Shhhh. It's okay. Take your time.” Jackson pet his hair while keeping one arm firmly around his waist.

“You okay?” Jinyoung questioned from his seat. 

“Yeah.” Youngjae’s voice was still a bit watery but he pulled back wiping his face with his shirt sleeve. “Thank you Jackson.”

“Any time.” Jackson lightly kissed his cheek. “Want some tea?” Over Youngjae's shoulder Jackson could see Jaebum smiling at him. 

Youngjae cupped Jackson's face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “One day. I promise.” Jackson kissed the tip of his nose then each of his cheeks. “Let's go make tea.”

“That went better than I was imagining.” Jinyoung said once the two were at the counter. “Don’t say it. It wasn't Jackson I was worried about.” Jaebum held his hands up in surrender “Do you know what Little Space and age regression is?”

“I know the concept but not the intricacies. Jackson is a choke me out and break me down and the others are right along the same with a few variations.” Jaebum tilted his head. “I assume that's why Jae asked for Jackson to not be there.”

“Yeah. It's nothing personal I promise.” Jinyoung looked over Jaebum's shoulder to watch the two. “He gets overwhelmed easily depending on how deep he goes.”

“Like Jackson said, he's not everyone's flavor. He knows and we had already talked about the possibility of one or more people being unable to handle him during sex.” Jaebum watched Jinyoung with a critical eye. “I assume this is something you've been learning first hand.” Jinyoung blushed “I figured. Was it before or after we offered?”

“Before but not by much.” Jinyoung sat back. “He did his best to self care but when we had that rough patch of back to back concerts and interview he came to me asking for help.”

“I’m glad he came to you.” Jaebum leaned forward and grabbed Jinyoung’s hand. “You’re the best person to have helped. You always take care of us even when we’re stubborn and don’t want to let you.”

“Kiss ass.” Jinyoung chuckled enjoying the feeling of Jaebum’s thumb brushing over his knuckles “I’m not particularly submissive.”

“So don’t be.” Jinyoung looked up from the table and Jaebum was still wearing his soft smile “I won’t make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable or makes Jae uncomfortable.”

“We should have known better than to doubt you.” Jinyoung looked back at their hands “I feel silly for having assumed the worst would happen.”

“Don’t be. You have a partner who becomes very vulnerable when under and you want to protect him from things that could hurt him even unintentionally.” Jaebum squeezed his hand tighter for a moment “I would never fault you for that. Your first priority is Jae and it makes me feel better about trusting you with Jackson should you ever want to join us.” A cup appeared on both sides of their hands as Jackson and Youngjae came back. “Would you like to try tonight or on another day?” Jinyoung and Youngjae shared a look.

“Tonight.” Youngjae’s voice was soft but he smiled when Jackson kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll bunk with Mark tonight. I wanted to talk to him anyway.” Jackson smiled before looking and Jaebum with a haughty look “You’re going to be busy and one of us needs to talk some sense into him.”

“Jackson.” Jaebum sighed in defeat “I know I can’t stop you. Just...Just don’t push too much okay?”

“Everything okay?” Youngjae leaned into Jackson again. “What’s up with Mark?”

“I’m selfish and Mark is being stubborn.” Jackson sighed “It goes deeper than that but -”

“You two love him.” Jinyoung cut in and neither Jackson or Jaebum denied it. “I wondered if you were ever going to get around to reeling him in.”

“Have you ever tried to talk to Mark about stuff he doesn’t want to talk about?” Jackson raised an eyebrow “You’d have an easier time getting the earth to rotate backwards. Anyway I’m going to go find him before Yugyeom beats me to him and we get distracted.” Jackson kissed Youngjae again before walking over to Jinyoung. “Can I?” Jinyoung nodded and Jackson delightedly kissed him. “See you boys in the morning.” 

Jaebum watched Jackson walk down the hallway with a bit of heaviness in his heart. He wanted Mark to be with them but they couldn't force him and he was afraid Jackson would tip the delicate balance they'd reached. “Well I guess I wait till tomorrow to see how it pans out.” Jaebum shook his head before smiling at the other two. “Would you like to eat or anything before?”

“No. We can go to the room." Youngjae smiled standing up. “Um.” His brow creased “I know they call you daddy but um…” Youngjae cleared his throat

“Jinyoung is your daddy.” Jaebum supplied.

“Yeah.” Youngjae nodded.

“That's okay. What do you want me to call you?” Jaebum walked around grabbing one of Youngjae's hands while Jinyoung grabbed the other.

“Daddy calls me Sunshine.” Jaebum nearly melted at how Youngjae glowed. “You can call me Sunshine too.”

“Okay Sunshine.” Jaebum squeezed his hand and leading them to his room. Passing by Mark's door Jaebum tossed a worried glance but did not stop. That was a problem for tomorrow. For now he was taking care of Youngjae and Jinyoung.

“Go with JB Sunshine. I’m going to get some things from our room okay?” Jinyoung kissed Younjae’s cheek before letting go of his hand and going to the other end of the hallway.

“Do you want to wait?” Jaebum watched Youngjae’s body language. The younger hadn’t tensed up but the confidence seemed to dim once Jinyoung had walked away. Youngjae looked conflicted “We can wait. It’s okay.” Jaebum kissed his temple “We’re in no rush.”

“Thank you.” Youngjae smiled up at him and Jaebum fell in love a little more. Even though Youngjae wasn’t his baby he’d still die before hurting him. “It’s hard for me to drop unless I’m comfortable.”

“We’ll do whatever you want.” Jaebum reassured him. “I am happy with whatever you’re willing to give.”

“God JB. Are you even real?” Youngjae laughed before hugging him. Jaebum circled an arm around him and started petting his hair letting the younger melt against his body. A few minutes later Jinyoung reappeared with a black backpack.

“You okay Sunshine?” Jinyoung asked worried

“He wanted to wait for you.” Jaebum waited for Youngjae to move before letting him go. “Ready?” Youngjae nodded and grabbed both their hands leading them to the bedroom.

Jaebum sat on the bed with his back against the headboard in just his boxers while watching Jinyoung and Youngjae interact with one another. Currently Jinyoung undressing the younger with gentle motions and Jaebum could see the tension slowly bleeding out of Youngjae’s shoulders and eventually he was nearly falling over with how loose his body had become. Part of him wanted to go over and lead him to the bed but he trusted Jinyong to know what he was doing and alert him if there was an issue. 

“Ready Sunshine?” Jinyong glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and seemed to approve of what he saw because after a moment he led Youngjae over to the bed. “Lean back against JB Sunshine. Legs open.” Jaebum opened his arms allowing Youngjae to crawl in and get comfortable against him. “Good boy. Talk to him JB while I get him ready.” Youngjae looked up at him with big eyes. 

“Hi there Sunshine. Are you comfortable?” A nod “That’s good. Are you warm enough?” Youngjae nodded before inhaling quickly and looking down at where Jinyoung was beginning to open him up. “Do you like that? Do you like when your Daddy takes care of you?” 

“Yes.” Youngjae breathed holding eye contact with Jinyoung

“Tell me.” Jaebum kissed the back of his neck. “Tell me how you’re feeling. How daddy makes you feel.”

“Safe. Warm.” Youngjae didn’t look away from Jinyoung and Jaebum rested his chin on the youngers shoulder to look down at him as well. “Daddy always makes sure that I’m taken care of even…” Youngjae bit his lip but Jaebum pressed a soft kiss to his jaw “Even when I’m too small to take care of myself.”

“That’s because he loves you.” Jaebum pressed another kiss “Daddies take care of their baby’s needs. What do you need from your daddy right now?”

“More.” Jinyoung smiled. “More daddy. Please give me more.” 

“Do you want your daddy inside you?” Jaebum had started to get an idea but he needed to know how far they were willing to go. Youngjae looked at him for the first time “Don’t worry Sunshine. It would just be your daddy inside you.” The younger looked a moment longer before smiling widely and nodding. “Turn around and lay on my chest.” Youngjae waited until Jinyoung removed his fingers before doing as asked once situated Jaebum shimmied them down into a half recline and adjusted Youngjae so that he was straddling one of his thighs. “How is that Sunshine?” Youngjae hummed happily against his neck “Okay Jinnie. Take care of your baby.” Jinyoung smiled so happily that Jaebum knew he’d made a good choice in direction. Slowly Jinyoung sank into Youngjae getting a small delighted noise from the man between them. “How you doing Sunshine?”

“More. I want more.” Youngjae whined “Please give me more.”

“Okay baby.” Jinyoung pressed a kiss to the younger’s spine. Jaebum pet Youngjae’s hair as Jinyoung rocked into him causing the younger to be slowly dragged on his thigh. “You’re doing so good for me Sunshine. So good.”

“You should see your daddy Sunshine. He looks so happy.” Jaebum stroked his hands up and down Youngjae’s back. “You make him so happy that I think he’d burst if he was any happier.” The younger preened before his breath hitched. “Right there Jinnie. Keep hitting right there for your baby.” Jinyoung closed his eyes for a moment centering himself. Each time he hit that spot Youngjae’s body became a vise and seeing his boy so well taken care of already had him on edge. “Can I lift you with my thigh Sunshine?”

“Yes please.” The words were vaguely slurred and Jaebum flicked his gaze up to Jinyoung. Jinyoung took a moment to assess before smiling and nodding. “OH!” Jaebum rolled them into each of Jinyoung’s slowly thrusts “Oh daddy that feels so good.”

“Is JB being good to you?” Jinyoung winked at Jaebum

“Yes daddy. JB is so nice he -AH- he’s so soft.” Youngjae nuzzled deeper into his chest. “He’s been so nice a-and understanding.” Jaebum felt the tears but when he looked down Youngjae was looking up at him with a big smile “I feel safe with JB.” Youngjae lifted himself up to kiss Jaebum. As Youngjae continued to kiss Jaebum the two hyungs kept the slow rocking until it became too much and he broke the kiss to pant heavily against Jaebum’s neck. “More. Daddy, JB, please more.” Jaebum lifted his face to kiss him again but slid a hand down to stroke him causing him to cry out.

“That’s it Sunshine. Just let go.” Jinyoung kissed his spine. “Let go baby. We’ll catch you.” It was all it took. Youngjae shook a moment before falling over the edge. “My good boy. My beautiful Sunshine.” Jinyoung bit his lip keeping his hips moving “Oh god baby you feel so good.”

“Your daddy is so close Sunshine.” Jaebum ignored the burn in his thigh as he kept moving Youngjae to meet Jinyoung’s thrusts “You make him feel so good.” Both men shuddered “C'mon Jinnie. Cum for your baby.” Jinyoung exhaled sharply losing composure “Tell him Sunshine. Tell your daddy to cum for you.”

“Daddy.” Youngjae whined “Cum for me.” Jinyoung whimpered Youngjae's name “Please daddy.” Jinyoung trembled before pulling out and grabbing his dick.

“Jaebum.” Jinyoung crawled up onto the unoccupied thigh grabbing his erect dick while keeping the other on his own. “Kiss me.” Jaebum kissed Jinyoung as the younger worked them desperately until they both came.

Jaebum continued to hold Youngjae as Jinyoung cleaned them with a soft rag. Satisfied with his work Jinyoung went to the backpack and pulled out a soft pastel green blanket and matching pacifier. Taking the pacifier from Jinyoung and pressed it to Youngjae's lips the younger taking it without question. “Sleep Jae. Me and your daddy will right here.” Youngjae made a small noise in the back of his throat as he nuzzled into Jaebum's chest.

“Thank you.” Jinyoung shimmied into sleep shorts. “Thank you for taking care of us.”  
“Thank you for trusting me.” Jinyoung climbed back onto the bed cuddling into his free side “It means a lot.”

“We won't be joining you as partners.” Jinyoung chewed his bottom lip. “At least not for a long time.”

“That's okay.” Jaebum kissed the top of his head. “You both are always welcome here. Well anytime the door is unlocked.”

“Oh?” Jinyoung reached over to brush hair out of Youngjae's face. “The door gets locked?”

“Some nights Jackson wants me to himself or the other way around.” Jaebum shrugged “It's not that we don't enjoy extra partners but sometimes we just want us.” 

“And if anyone takes you up on being a partner?” there was no sting in the tone.

“Then we adapt.” Jaebum didn't say that he knew none of them were going to take them up on their offer anytime soon. Even Mark who no doubt was being worn down by Jackson as they laid there and Bambam who was in their room nearly every night in some capacity. If and when they did then true to his word they'd adapt. He loved all of them. He loved them enough to be patient.

Fin.

Thai Menace: Youngjae you are the cutest  
BabyBoy: I will cut you  
Thai Menace: Daddy! Jae is threatening me  
Tired Dad: Wrong daddy to cry to  
Other Dad: Suffer


	8. Mommy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is feeling pretty and wants to show off for his mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played myself so hard with these two rip in pieces my stupid ass.
> 
> Real talk y'all. I'm tired and with how my stupid ass keeps adding plot I'm just gonna dump everything into this fic so there is no confusion on stuff. Sorry I made myself a liar but it be like that sometimes. - S

Mark laid in his bed staring out the window at the sun creeping up the horizon. The night had been a long one. Jackson laid on his chest with his limbs wrapped around him tightly. When the Chinese man rolled into his room he was prepared to listen to Jackson read his list of why he should be with him and Jaebum but instead he dragged them over to the bed where they laid in bed in heavy silence until Jackson mumbled “I love you enough to wait.” Instantly the weight had lifted from the room. Jackson had fell asleep after that but Mark stayed awake for a long time.

“Did you sleep at all?” Yugyeom slipped through the door. “You look terrible.”

“I did but not much.” Yugyeom laid in the empty side of the bed next to him “I'm not ready.”

“They know.” Yugyeom looked fondly at Jackson who was still sleeping heavily “Even with Jackson being persistent. They will wait for you.”

“What do you think?” Mark felt bad. It had gotten more complicated than he'd ever imagined. He'd thought everyone would just fall into bed together and it would be that simple. It was never going to be that simple and he was kicking himself in the ass for being naive.

“I think they love you.” Mark grimaced waiting for the worst but Yugyeom just smiled “I think I love you.” Mark's eyes went wide “And I think when you're ready we'll accept together.”

***

Yugyeom decided that both Mark and Jaebum were in need of a treat after all the work and emotional mess that had become their lives. Not that he’d complain of course. Jaebum and Jackson opening their room and their relationship had opened other doors and suddenly he no longer had to force himself to be content with watching the others. Now he could touch. The only people who had rebuffed him was Jinyoung and Youngjae but he didn’t mind since their time was intense on levels that he was afraid of stepping in. If he hurt Jackson or Mark an apology would work but if he hurt Youngjae, especially while under, it would take a lot more to make up for it and fix the trauma. Besides he still got to cuddle with them so as long as he didn’t lose that Yugyeom didn’t much care that they were not bed partners. He knew Mark and Jaebum were struggling with their own fears of things too. Jaebum kept waiting for the other shoe to drop even if he wouldn’t admit it and Mark was dealing with his own emotions of being torn between what he had with the two and what was forming between them. Yugyeom hoped he’d set some of those fears to rest that morning but Mark rarely let things go that easily. He cared too deeply about all of them to take this lightly and that made him love the American more.

“Hey Jackson!” Yugyeom called from across the practice room getting a tired wave in return “Come shopping with me.” The man groaned in response.

“I’m tired Yuggie.” Jackson walked heavy footed over to the maknae “What are you shopping for?”

“Some stuff.” Yugyeom smiled sweetly before leaning in to whisper “Something for mommy to rip off of me.” Jackson turned his head with a smirk “Wanna come and get something for daddy?”

“It is our anniversary coming up.” Jackson whispered back conspiratory “I’m game.” Across the room Bambam had walked in nursing a coffee “Bammie come shopping with us.”

“Okay.” The Thai dancer shrugged. The looks on Jackson and Yugyeom’s faces were nothing short of mischief and Bambam prided himself on being a creature of chaos. 

***

PING! Mark pulled his phone out to see a text from Yugyeom.

Yugyeom: Can you come into my room to help me with something?  
Mark: When did you get home?  
Yugyeom: While you were napping. Can you?  
Mark: Sure.

 

Mark was ready for a lot of things. A broken dresser, a basket or seven of laundry, maybe some art to hang on the wall. What he wasn’t ready for was Yugyeom to be perched on a chair in the middle of the room in a pair of soft pink lace panties and matching camisole. 

“Hi mommy.” Mark’s heart fluttered in his chest “I’m feeling pretty today.” Mark trailed his eyes up the long body as Yugyeom stood up. “Am I pretty mommy?”

“The prettiest.” Mark closed the door behind him “Come here.” Mark held out his arms and when Yugyeom got close enough Mark gently pressed him against the door. “Where did you get these?”

“When we went shopping today.” Yugyeom smiled smugly “I wanted to get you something nice.” Mark trailed his fingers along the lace “Do you like them?” Mark ran his tongue along an exposed collarbone before biting down on it, his body already aching to be inside his boy. His pretty Yugyeom who knew exactly what buttons to push. “Mommy?”

“Yes baby?” Mark carefully dragged his nails across the lace.

“Do you like them?” A hand slipped under the camisole “I wanted to get them in purple but Bammie said this looked better on me.”

“Yes baby. I do like them.” Mark traced the makne’s ribs with his nails “It’s a very pretty color on you.” Mark looked up. “On the bed baby.”

“Against the door.” Yugyeom breathed into his year “Mommy please. I want everyone to hear us. I want everyone to know my mommy is taking care of me.” Mark cupped his face and kissed his boy soundly.

“Turn around baby and put your hands on the door. I’ll be right back.” Mark waited until Yugyeom followed the order before going to their drawer and pulling out lube and a purple plug. Standing behind the dancer again Mark kissed a trail down his spine as he lowered himself to the ground. “Let's not ruin these.” Mark slowly tugged the material down Yugyeom's long legs until they rested around his knees. “Don't move your legs or you'll rip them.”

“Okay mommy.” Yugyeom bit his lip as Mark's hands spread him open.

“Make sure to be loud baby.” Mark squeezed his hands “We want everyone to know remember.” Yugyeom nodded. “Who are you?”

“Mommy's pretty boy.” Yugyeom sighed as Mark dragged his tongue up the length of his ass. “More mommy please.” Mark swirled his tongue “AH!” Another pass “Mommy please give me more.” As Mark began to eat him out Yugyeom raised his volume until he was sure everyone in the dorm could hear his pleas “Mommy. Oh god mommy I need more. Please give me more.” 

“Okay baby.” Mark sat back to begin slicking his fingers with lube. “Can you take two at once?”

“Yes.” Yugyeom pressed his face to the door “Yes please.” The pads of two fingers slid up and down the same path Mark's tongue had until they pressed against his hole.

“Relax baby. Mommy is going to take care of you.” Mark removed his fingers to add more lube before sitting up to kiss his tailbone while the two fingers returned. “Relax baby.” slight pressure “Relax for mommy.” Yugyeom released a stuttered breath as they sank into his body.

“AhhHhHh.” Yugyeom dug his nails into the door whispering “Mommy please.” the burn of the stretch was zinging through his body but Mark kept them still until the shaking stopped. Another kiss distracted him from the initial movement of the fingers but soon they were moving in and out at a maddeningly slow pace. “More.” The fingers widened “Fuc-k. More please.” sharp twist “AHH!” Mark kept alternating not allowing him to get into a rhythm.

“Mommy can't hear you baby.” Mark slipped in a third finger. “How will they if I can’t?” Yugyeom panted “Maybe we need something more.” Yugyeom whined as Mark withdrew his fingers “It's okay baby. Mommy has something to fill you up.” Yugyeom arched his back as the blunt tip of the plug began to slide in. “Louder baby.” Yugyeom moaned loudly once the plug rested inside him.

“Thank you momMMY" Yugyeom’s breath caught as Mark pressed the base causing it to begin vibrating.

“No moving.” Mark kissed a shaking thigh “Mommy's pretty boy can follow orders right?” He pressed the button again to notch up the intensity

“Y-yes momm-my.” Yugyeom forced himself to stay put. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” Mark upped the pulsations again and the maknae to clawed at the door “Louder Yuggie.” 

“Mommy please.” Yugyeom nearly sobbed. The vibrations were sending waves of pleasure but when Mark began to rub his perineum stimulating his prostate from both sides he thought he was going to pass out. “Oh god. Oh fuck yes mommy. Oh please mommy. Please.”

“Not yet baby.” Mark pressed the button again getting more cries. Standing up Mark ran his hands along the warm skin before pulling up the lace panties “On the bed baby.” Yugyeom tried to turn but fell to the ground once he let go if the door.

“God. Mommy please.” Yugyeom looked up pleadingly from the floor “Mommy I need you.”

“On the bed baby.” Mark walked over stripping off his clothes “Come on baby.” Yugyeom whimpered but lifted himself onto his hands and knees to crawl over. “Good boy. My pretty boy.” Yugyeom shakily lifted himself up to the side of the bed in between Mark's open legs. “Oh?”

“I need you.” Yugyeom dragged his tongue over the head of Mark's dick. “Mommy please can I suck your cock?”

“Yes baby.” Mark carded his fingers through the dark hair as his boy began wetly suck him. “Ohh Yugyeom. My pretty boy. My beautiful boy.” Yugyeom whined around him “Oh my sweet baby boy. Just like that ohhh baby just like that.” Yugyeom pulled off to moan.

“Mommy.” bracing himself in Mark's knees Yugyeom tried to lift himself again but failed. “God momm-" Mark lifted Yugyeom up onto the bed before crawling between his thighs “Touch me please.” Mark grabbed both of Yugyeom's knees to pressed them against the youngers chest. The change in angle pressed the plug directly onto the prostate. “MO-" Yugyeom thrashed against the hold cursing loudly. “Mommy please.”

“Not yet.” Yugyeom gripped the sheets trying to stave of his orgasm. “Not yet baby.” Releasing a knee Mark hit the plug notching it up to the final level. Yugyeom screamed out for him before cuming his body unable to stop itself. “My pretty boy. My beautiful boy. Mommy loves you Yugyeom.”

Fin.

Jackson: What the fuck did you do to Yugyeom?  
Mark: ....  
Jackson: Do it to me next  
Bambam: Fuck off Jackson it's my turn with mommy


	9. Lace and Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their anniversary and Jackson has a surprise for his daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory lace panties fic because daddy deserves to be spoiled - S
> 
> Wǒ ài nǐ - I love you (Chinese)

It had been a particularly brutal week. If Jackson never had to see their dance coach again it would be too soon. Not that he could blame her, the woman was just doing her job, but being worked to the point to falling over every day before noon was wearing on him. Even Bambam and Yugyeom who lived off of dancing were tired. Then Yugyeom had a great idea and Bambam, ever the enabler, helped them. So now Jackson sat in the middle of their bed leaning on his elbows with his legs splayed open in a pair of burgundy lace panties while Jaebum looked down at him like he was a meal. Jaebum really should have known they were up to no good. Honestly the three of them out on a spontaneous shopping trip could have only ended in chaos. Case and point being that down the hall he could hear Yugyeom begging loudly for Mark who was no doubt toying with the man until he broke. Jackson would find a way to drag them in later but for now he wanted his Daddy to himself.

“Hi daddy.” Jaebum’s dark eyes trailed his eyes up from the lace to meet Jackson's. “Happy anniversary.” Mutely Jaebum set his bag down to strip off his clothes and crawl between Jackson's thighs biting his way up until he reached his prize. “What do you think?” Jaebum dragged his tongue roughly along his lace covered dick. “Ohhh.” Jackson rolled his hips against the warm mouth “Do you like them daddy?” Teeth closed around the top of the panties and fingers hooked around the sides to pull them down but Jackson stopped him “I want to keep them on.”Jaebum looked up making Jackson moan at the intense look. Jaebum looked as if he was going to swallow him whole. “Please.” Lifting himself Jaebum caught his mouth in a searing kiss. Jackson tried to keep up with Jaebum but the older man was alternating between curling his tongue against his and trailing teeth down his neck while hands ran along his body. “Daddy” Jackson dragged his nails down Jaebum's shoulders “I'm already open daddy.” The older stilled breathing heavily “I opened myself up calling your name.” Teeth sank into the junction if his neck and shoulder “I want you to fuck me with my panties on.” Jackson rolled his hips against Jaebum's “I want to be your pretty little slut.”

“Holy fuck Jackson.” Jaebum panted into his neck his whole body throbbing with need “God I love you.”

“Fuck me daddy.” Jackson moaned “Fuck your pretty slut. I want you to fill me up and fuck me raw.” Jaebum dragged his nails down the lace covered ass “Daddy please.”

“Turn over.” Jaebum sat up to allow Jackson room to move and grab the bottle of lube sitting on a pillow. “Fuck baby I love you.” Slicking up his dick with one hand Jaebum reached forward to move the panties aside and found that his boy had in fact opened himself up “You ready?” Jackson could nearly taste the lust clouding the room.

“Yes daddy.” Holding the panties off to the side Jaebum exhaled before slamming into his boy.

“FuCk.” Jackson arched his back letting himself fall to his elbows “Fuck me daddy. Don't wait. I wanna feel you for days. I wanna feel you every time I sit down. Please fuck me. Please please pleas-" Jaebum slammed his hips harshly several times in succession driving the air from his lungs “Th-thank you daddy.” A hand gripped Jackson's hair and pulled his head harshly back “Oh god yes daddy.” Jackson was in heaven. The pull of his hair mixed with the rough drag of the lace on his trapped groin was the best feeling he'd ever experienced. Jaebum kept him arched like that while he fucked mercilessly into his body pulling moans from the younger until Jackson was nearly cumming. Jackson whined with the hand left his hair but when the fingers wrapped around his throat he let himself be pulled up against Jaebum's chest.

“Hold your panties to the side. Daddy needs to use his hands.” Jackson swallowed thickly but reached a hand behind him to hold the material. “My pretty little slut knows how to follow orders. Good boy.” Jaebum adjusted his knees before wrapping a hand around Jackson's throat while the other gripped his hip “Color?”

“G-green.” Jackson choked out “I'm green d-daddy.”

“Good boy Jackson.” Jaebum tightened his fingers making Jackson wheeze “Tap my arm twice if you need out.”

“Okay.” Jackson whispered and moaned brokenly as Jaebum began to harshly fuck him while using the hold on his neck and hip to keep in place. 

“Oh fuck baby you're so good.” Jaebum bit his lip when Jackson began clenching hard around him. Despite the hold on his throat the younger bounced against the force of his thrusts until he was limp as a doll against Jaebum’s body “Fuck Jackson. Oh baby moan for me. I need to hear you.” Jaebum released his throat and gripped his hair with one hand while the other rached between trembling thighs to drag roughly against his dick through the lace.

“Oh my god daddy I'm gonna cum. Daddy I can't hold it. Daddy please.” Jackson kept moaning the words brokenly. He was so close but he didn’t have permission. “Daddy please.”

“Jackson.” Jaebum kissed behind his ear “Jackson I love you.” Jaebum slowed his movements until Jackson was sitting against him and released his hair to hold him close, both breathing heavily “You're so good baby. I never want to be without you.”

“Jaebum.” The older nuzzled his face into his neck. Jackson whole body was filled with warmth at the words. “Wǒ ài nǐ.”

“You make me so happy.” Jaebum slowly began rocking his hips again in small deep strokes “Wǒ ài nǐ.” Jaebum whispered the words with each slow thrust until Jackson came, breath hitching, moaning his name. “Jackson, baby, lay down.” Jackson shakily lifted himself off and flopped down into his back, this time allowing Jaebum to remove the now soaked panties so he could slide back in. “Oh baby.” Jaebum braced himself on his forearms to look his boy in the eyes as he started to slowly fuck him again. “Jackson you are perfect. You are the best thing to have happened to me.” Jackson cupped his face gently to bring their lips together. 

“JB.” Jackson held him close, carding his fingers through the dark hair, as he began trembling “Cum for me daddy." Jaebum moaned lowly “I love you.” Burying his face into Jackson's shoulder Jaebum came nearly bursting with happiness.

They laid together for a long time afterward exchanging lazy kisses and running hands down each other's bodies. Eventually they got up to shower and change for bed. 

“How many of those did you get?” Jaebum asked when they got back to bed. Jackson took his normal spot with his head resting against Jaebum’s chest soothed by the sound of his lover’s steady heartbeat.

“A few.” Jackson smiled back. “Yugyeom's were the prettiest which Mark can confirm if they ever make it out of Gyeomie’s room.” Jaebum chuckled. “Bammie’s are the naughtiest though I promised I wouldn’t spoil his fun.”

“Christ.” Jaebum pulled him close feeling sleep pull more insistently at him “You're all out to get me.” Jackson hummed a noncommittal noise as he melted against him. “Goodnight Jackson.”

“Goodnight daddy.” 

Fin.


	10. Filigree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam wants his turn with Mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real joke is Bambam is the most mature out of us all - S

Mark knew it was only a matter of time before it happened, the man after all was not subtle, he was just surprised it had taken this long. He'd come home from shopping to find Bambam on his bed wearing black lace lingerie stitched with gold patterns. The bralette and panties were lovely as was the collar but the stockings that trailed up the long pale legs did things for Mark that he couldn't describe, at least not at that moment, so he took his time devouring the man splayed out like a dream over his navy blue comforter.

“Hi Mark.” Bambam smirked letting his legs fall open in invitation “Will you be my mommy too?”

“I thought I was the worst.” Mark teased tearing his gaze away to set the bags in the closet.

“You are.” Bambam chuckled idly tracing the lace across his chest “But I don’t think I properly thanked you.”

“Ah, so this is a repayment for getting you laid.” Mark kept his back turned and tried not to sound disappointed at the idea of Bambam not truly being interested in him. The hurt didn’t a chance to sink in though.

“No. This is I've wanted to suck your cock since I met you and now I can.” Mark arched a surprised eyebrow over his shoulder “Don’t think I'm not grateful that you talked them into jumping me in the shower after they decided they wanted to open their relationship to the group.” Bambam slid off off the bed to saunter over “Or grateful that when Jinyoung and Youngjae needed someone to confide in it was you and you reassured them they could trust us with their secret.” The Thai dancer pushed him up against the wall “I know a lot of things Mark. I see what you do for us. I know you keep JB from imploding from stress and you keep Jackson grounded. I know Yugyeom has never been this happy.” Mark's tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of his mouth “And I know that you've wanted to fuck me since you laid eyes on me.” Bambam leaned forward to steal a kiss “So if you're done doubting both me and yourself,” a second kiss “Mommy will you please fuck me.”

“Bammie.” Mark finally found spoke “How did you know about -"

“I watch Mark. I watch and I hear what's in between the words.” Bambam dropped to his knees “You're the only person who could have brought us all together like this.” Hands deftly undid his belt “Can we shelve this conversation for after I get to get fucked by one of my favorite people in the world?”

“Isn't JB in his room?” Mark teased trying to deflect the praise

“You sell yourself short mommy. I wasn't joking about wanting you for years.” Mark met Bambam’s dark eyes while the younger tugged down his pants and boxers “You have a pretty cock mommy. Can I please have it in my mouth.”

“Yes you may Bammie.” Mark leaned heavily against the wall as Bambam laved at the head of his dick “Fuck.”

“You taste good mommy.” Bambam look up through his lashes “Better than I've ever dreamed about.” Bambam licked the blunt head teasingly “And I've dreamt about this a lot.” Mark nearly buckled when Bambam took him fully into his mouth.

“Holy fuck Bammie.” Mark rolled his hips into the warm mouth “You're doing so good baby. So good.” Bambam hummed his approval. Having his dick sucked by his three other partners was nothing like having it sucked by Bambam. Where both Jackson and Yugyeom got points for enthusiasm and Jaebum for technique, Bambam was in a world all his own. The Thai man seemed to know instinctively what buttons to push and how hard until Mark was moaning loudly and struggled to keep himself upright. “Bammie, baby, if you want me to fuck you then you're gonna have to stOP!” Mark clutched his hair “Bammie….bam..ahHHh.” Mark’s breath hitched “Bam...bAM. I’m gonna-" Bambam relaxed his throat and swallowed him down until he was flush with Mark's pelvis before pulling away and doing it again. And again. And again until Mark couldn’t take it anymore “Oh my FU-" Mark doubled over coming hard down Bambam's throat while the younger swallowed it all. Pulling off Bambam breathed heavily, the light catching off the spit dripping down his chin.

“Yugyeom is gonna have to share. I want you down my throat for the rest of my life.” Mark’s mouth hung open “Maybe we can play together one day. Would you like that mommy? Your two boys under you begging for your cock.” Mark grabbed him by the hair to pull him up. “How did you know I like my hair pulled.” Mark flipped him against the wall and proceeded to kiss the younger until Bambam was as breathless as he was. “Mommy?”

“Yes Bammie?” Mark pressed their bodies together feeling more vulnerable than he should considering he was still mostly clothed.

“Thank you.” Bambam slipped his hands under the hem of his shirt to pull it off “I have the prettiest mommy in the world.” 

“Get on the bed Bammie.” Mark kissed him “Go on.” Bambam ran his hands down Mark’s chest “For as much as I’d love to take you against the door you’re going to have to wait a few since you sucked my soul out through my dick.”

“I’m my own worst enemy.” Bambam walked back over to the bed “But in my defense I’ve only gotten to see you naked once and the other two were a bit distracting.” Mark peeled off the rest of his clothes “You really are pretty.” Rolling his eyes Mark pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom “Don’t bother with that.” Mark glanced over “ We’re all exclusive with each other right?” Mark confirmed with a nod “Then I’d rather skip it if you’re comfortable.” Mark let the foil packet slip out of his fingers and back into the drawer. “Speaking of each other. Where is Gyeomie?”

“Don’t play stupid it doesn’t suit you.” Mark laughed climbing in between Bambam’s spread thighs “You know he’s out doing a photoshoot for that dancer thing.” 

“I knew he was out but not where.” Bambam shot back with a sly smile

“Now you’re just arguing semantics.” Mark dragged a hand up the lace covered groin “You’ve been circling for a few days now.”

“Oh?” Bambam let his head fall back with a sigh

“You’re not the only one who watches Bammie.” Mark leaned forward to kiss the bared throat “And you’re not subtle.”

“Who needs subtle?” Bambam’s hips began twitching under Mark’s insistent hand “I know what I want so why should I hold back?”

“Don’t hold back Bammie.” Mark pushed the Thai man down so he could pull off the panties “I don’t want you to hold back.” Slicking up his fingers Mark began to tease him “Because you’re right. I’ve wanted to you since I met you. Even when you’re being a menace.” Bambam laughed breathlessly shifting his hips.

“Mommy.” Bambam tried to move himself down on Mark’s fingers but the older anticipated it and move them back “Please.”

“No Bammie.” Shifting slightly Mark placed a long leg over his shoulder getting a whine “You’re going to lay there looking pretty while I do what I want to you and you’re going to take it.” 

“Holy fuck.” Mark kissed the ankle next to him “Mommy please.”

“What’s wrong Bammie?” Mark curled his fingers harshly “I thought you liked to lay there and not do any work.” The dancer whined “Daddy and Jackson don’t tell you no enough so I’m going to have to teach you to be more patient.” Mark continued to slowly move his fingers in and out only adding a third one after Bambam broke down crying and begging for more. “That’s it Bammie. You’re being so good for me.”

“Mommy please. Please.” Bambam rolled his hips trying to get more but the American was still not ready to be merciful “I’ll be so good for you. Please.” Mark let the leg drop from his shoulder “No no no. Mommy please no.” The white haired man begged.

“Shhh. You’ll strain it if it stays up.” Mark used his free hand to help the blood move back around “Do you want to put your other leg up?” Bambam nodded his head “Okay Bammie. Go ahead.” The door clicked open but neither paid attention to the person walking in until they were next to the bed.

“Oh. Oh mommy he’s so pretty.” Mark smiled up at Yugyeom. “Hi Bammie.”

“H..hi Gyeomie.” Bambam clutched at the sheets while Mark continued to ghost over his prostate.

“I was going to see if you wanted to play but it’s Bammie’s turn right now.” Yugyeom dropped down to kiss the Thai man thoroughly. “I’ll go play with daddy and Jackson instead.”

“You don’t have to.” Bambam grabbed his wrist “I can share.”

“It's okay.” Yugyeom kissed him again “You haven’t gotten to play with mommy yet.” Bambam arched up suddenly “Be good for mommy. We can play together another time.” Yugyeom turned to kiss Mark “Love you mommy.” With that the tall dancer left the room and distantly they could hear Jackson laughing.

“I’m going to wreck him.” Was all Bambam could say looking at the door “But for now” The leg slipped off Mark’s shoulder “For the love of god please fuck me.”

“Okay Bammie.” Mark slicked himself up “How do you want this?”

“Just like this. I want to see you.” Mark’s heart fluttered a bit “I want to see my pretty mommy.” Bracing himself on one elbow and lifting one of Bambam’s long legs in the other Mark slowly slid into the dancer. “Oh shit. You feel so good mommy.” Mark pressed kisses along the collar bones waiting for his lover to adjust “I’m okay mommy. You can move now.”

“Relax Bammie.” Mark shifted up making both of them sigh “I’ll take care of you.” Pressing their foreheads together Mark held Bambam’s gaze while he slowly rocked into him. After a while Bambam’s head fell to the side emitting small whines while Mark kept the lazy pace kissing down the long neck and biting the exposed collar bones.

“Oh god please more. I need more. I’m going to go insane if you don’t.” Bambam dragged his nails across his shoulders.

“You’ve been so good Bammie.” Mark leaned back “My pretty Bammie.” Mark snapped his hips making the man arch up with a high pitch moan “You sound so pretty. Keep making those pretty noises for me.”

“MomMY pLEAsE.” Mark hooked both knees over his arms “Yes, fuck, please.” Adjusting his own knees Mark began to build a rhythm until the bed was shaking from the force and the man below him was jerking wildly. “FuCK.” Bambam reached down to begin stroking himself.

“Are you that desperate baby?” Mark asked breathlessly. The younger was beginning to tighten harshly around him and he was so close “Keep playing with yourself for me.” Bambam bit his lip feeling it coil in his stomach tightening. “Let go Bammie. Let go for mommy.” Mark watched entranced as Bambam stuttered a few breaths before arching up and crying out loudly. “Good boy Bammie. Good boy.” When Mark dropped his knees Bambam locked them tightly around his hips pulling him down “Fuck.” Mark kissed him harshly.

“Do it.” Bambam squeezed him again getting a long moan “I want you to mommy.” Mark buried his head into Bambam’s shoulder “Please.”

 

“Fuck. Bammie.” Mark shook a moment before he came. “Bammie.”

“Thank you mommy.” Bambam let Mark pull out but rolled over so he could lay on him. Bambam nearly fell asleep with Mark petting his hair. “I was afraid you were gonna kick me out.”

“Why.” Mark’s hand stopped “I thought we made it clear when you walked in on us that time.”

“Despite what you all think I am still human.” The dancer curled around him tighter “I had come to terms with never getting to be with any of you like this years ago and then to suddenly have the world flip in the span of a day. I didn’t trust it.” Mark hummed in agreement. “I wasn’t exaggerating Mark. Only you could have made this possible.”

“I doubt that. JB and Jackson have always done what they wanted.” Mark sighed “I didn’t even suggest it to be honest. I had made a joke a while back and Jackson got interested.”

“Doesn’t matter. JB came to you when he was worried about the implications and you talked him off the edge. Jinyoung and Youngjae were prematurely aging themselves with stress over Youngjae being a little and you talked them off the ledge enough for them to approach JB.” Bambam rolled himself up so he could look at Mark. “You’ve always taken care of us. You’ve always been a source of stability when we need someone to bring us back down to reality.” Bambam kissed him “I love you Mark. Maybe not romantically, not just yet, but I love you.”

Fin.

Jackson: You all keep stealing mommy away it’s not fair  
Bambam: So how about we play with Gyeomie?  
Jackson: Oh?  
Jackson: When?  
Bambam: Now?  
Jackson: It’s maknae season


	11. Coloring Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is feeling small and Jinyoung isn't home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought I forgot about Youngjae didnt you 
> 
> Please be patient with delays in updates across all the groups. I went into this writing like 3 fics a day and now its like one/two a week. I don't have plans to stop I'm just v tired and nearly caught up with my backlog of fics I have written - S

Jackson and Mark were napping in the living room after a long rehearsal when the soft sounds of crying made both of them bolt awake. With the stress of the comeback they'd all had days where they needed a moment to cry and let the anxiety bleed out but this didn't sound like that. This sounded like funeral tears. Frowning Jackson untangled himself from Mark's long limbs to investigate the noise with the older close on his heels. Doing a quick search of the dorm they found Youngjae hiding in the hall closet hugging his knees to his chest.

“Hey Jae.” Mark knelt down but got no response from the man. “Jae? What's wrong?” Despite his voice being pitched low to sooth the man Youngjae hugged his knees closer. Mark looked helplessly up at Jackson who was beginning to understand.

“Sunshine?” Jackson motioned for Mark to trade him places. “What's wrong baby?”

“Daddy is gone.” Jackson's heart broke at how small the younger sounded “I want him.”

“Daddy is at work Sunshine.” Jackson wanted to pull the younger into a hug but was afraid of destroying the delicate trust that was building between them. “Would you like to play with me and Mark until he gets home?” Youngjae sniffed finally looking up, “You don't have to do this alone Sunshine.”

“I can stay in my room if you'd like.” Mark squatted so he was eye level with the younger. “Whatever you want.” Youngjae bit his lip thinking for a moment before shaking his head.

“No. Want Markie.” Slowly Youngjae loosened his limbs and crawled out “What are we playing?”

“What do you want to do Sunshine?” Jackson asked gently. Youngjae eyed them up for a moment before wrapping his arms around Jackson to bury his face into the rapper's neck. Jackson was quick to wrap an arm around his waist and rub soothing circles in between the shoulders.

“Coloring.” The word was softly spoken after a while. “I want to color. Will you color with me Markie?” The big brown eyes made the oldest melt.

“Of course Sunshine.” Mark smiled warmly “Do you have coloring books in your room.” Youngjae nodded but made no attempt to move. “Do you not want to go to your room?”

“No.” His lower lip began to tremble “It makes me miss daddy.” Tears were beginning to form again.

“How about this Sunshine.” Mark slowly moved closer until he was next to them “You tell me where they are and I'll get them so we can color in the living room and watch a movie.”

“Green box.” Youngjae tightened his hold giving away his anxiety about Mark going into the room “Green box only.”

“Green box only.” Mark held up his pinky “I pinky promise.” The smile that spread across Youngjae’s face was dazzling. Youngjae hooked their pinkies together, visibly more relaxed “Go pick out a movie with Jackson and I'll be right back with the green box.” Untangling himself from the rapper Youngjae headed towards the living room leaving the two in the hallway looking at each other “Fuck me I'm gonna fuck this up.” 

“Hey.” Jackson cupped his face to force him to look “You're doing better than great.” Jackson kissed him softly “Green box only.” He smiled at Mark

“Green box only.” Mark nodded trying to physically shake off the anxiety “Green box only and you gotta go pick out a movie.” Jackson kissed the American one more time for good measure before shoving him in the direction of Jinyoung and Youngjae's room. Walking out to the living room Youngjae was picking at the carpet.

“Am I bad?” Youngjae kept his eyes down cast “Is that why you were gone?”

“No Sunshine.” Jackson sat on the floor and pulled the singer into his lap “Markie was afraid he would hurt you.”

“He wouldn't. He's a good Mommy to Yuggie.” Youngjae sounded more confident than he had since they found him “He wouldn't.”

“No he wouldn't but he was afraid since he hasn't seen you small before. We all love you so much that we don't want to hurt you.” Jackson kissed his cheek

“Oh.” 

“You're a good boy Sunshine.” Jackson couldn't help but tighten his arms “So what movie do you want to watch?” Youngjae shrugged “Cartoons?”

“Can we…” Youngjae blushed “Can we watch Sailor Moon?”

“Of course we can.” Jackson reached blindly for the remote as Mark returned with the green box in hand. “We're watching Sailor Moon.”

“Ohh I love Sailor Moon.” Mark sat next to them “We used to watch it on Saturdays when I lived in America.” Pulling off the lid Mark blinked at the large amount of coloring books “You have so many. Daddy must spoil you.” Youngjae smiled nodding his head “What one do you want?”

“Fishies.” Youngjae reached into pull out the book he wanted and the large pack of crayons “What one do you want Jackson?”

“I like the jungle looking one.” Jackson cooed as Youngjae excitedly pulled it out before looking up at Mark expectantly.

“How about the flowers.” Youngjae paused “Is that Daddy's?” Youngjae nodded sadly “That's okay Sunshine. How about the circus one?” Youngjae smiled again pulling it out. “Now let's turn on some Sailor Moon.”

***  
4 hours later:

Jinyoung and Jaebum left the two dancers to keep practicing at the studio, both too whipped to keep going. When they arrived home they found Jackson and Mark passed out on the floor surrounded by coloring books and crayons while Youngjae lay tucked in on the couch with his green blanket and pacifier.

“You were right.” Jaebum smiled at Jinyoung who looked ten years younger as he watched Youngjae sleep peacefully “Looks like they did great though.”

“I still feel bad I couldn't come home.” Jinyoung tore his gaze away and pulled Jaebum in for a long kiss “And I'm always right.”

Fin.

Youngjae: Thanks  
Mark: ?  
Youngjae: Taking care of me  
Mark: Anytime  
Jackson: Always  
Bambam: Can I color next time?  
Youngjae: Umm. Sure.


	12. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Bambam are bored and Yugyeom is too cute to keep their hands off of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to bully Yugyeom because it’s what he would want - S
> 
> If you're interested you can yell at K and I on our tumblr: https://bang-channies.tumblr.com

Jackson couldn’t help it. He was bored and Yugyeom was just too pretty to not jump in the hallway. Besides, he had it on good authority that the maknae liked to be pushed up against the wall, or just about any hard surface, and be wrecked. So that’s how he ended up with an armful of writhing dancer while Bambam put his mouth to good use. 

“Isn’t Gyeomie so pretty Bammie?” Jackson kissed a sweaty temple as Bambam made a lewd slurp instead of responding “Our pretty, pretty, Gyeomie.” 

“Oh fuck please.” Yugyeom was barely coherent from how long Bambam had been teasing him “Please Jackson.” 

“He begs so pretty, no wonder Mommy keeps him to himself.” Jackson laughed nuzzling the dark hair “I wouldn’t want to share either.” At the mention of Mark Yugyeom buckled a bit with a low moan “I know Gyeomie. I would like mommy to be here too but he’s busy with stuff so we’ll have to play next time.”

“Bammie please.” Yugyeom’s knuckles where nearly as white as Bambam’s hair where they gripped onto Jackson “Oh my god please. I’ll be good for you just please, god let me be good for you.” 

“Play nice with him.” Jackson smiled over at Jaebum who was leaned against the wall taking out his phone. “Can I take a picture to send to mommy?” Yugyeom looked up with hooded eyes and gave a small nod. The phone clicked. “You look so pretty Gyeomie.” Jaebum pocketed his phone before walking towards them “I’d love to stay but I promised Jinyoung and Youngjae I’d go to dinner with them.” Jaebum kissed both of them before kneeling down next to Bambam “Can I have a kiss?” Bambam pulled off to give the older man an absolutely filthy kiss before returning to his work. “Thanks Bammie.”

“Bye daddy.” Jackson blew Jaebum a kiss as the man walked away and turned his attention back to their trembling maknae. “Pretty Gyeomie.”

“Jackson” Yugyeom was almost gone “Ba..m.” Jackson watched him swallow hard “I’ll be good. Please.”

“That’s enough Bammie.” Jackson pulled the man off. He wasn't ready to let Yugyeom go just yet. They had plans for him.

“No. No no no. Please no. Please.” They watched as the youngest began crying in desperation “Please I’ll be good. Tell me what I have to do to be good.”

“Shhh Gyeomie.” Bambam stood up nuzzling into his neck “Shhh. We’re going to take care of you.”

“I’ll be good.” Yugyeom sniffed miserably “Please I want to be good.” 

“You are a good boy Gyeomie. You’re being so good for us.” Jackson kissed his cheek. “Breathe for us. Just breathe.” Jackson and Bambam kept a steady stream of praise as Yugyeom slowly settled down “Good boy Gyeomie. Sweet Gyeomie. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” The maknae leaned against the wall heavily as they tucked him back into his pants. “I’m good.”

“Yes you are. You’re very good.” Bambam pulled him into a gentle kiss “Our good Gyeomie.”

“Would you like to keep playing with us?” Jackson tightened his arm around the youngest while the two kissed. Yugyeom broke away to kiss Jackson and the Chinese man let the younger slide their tongues together. 

“That's a good boy Yugyeom. Let us take care of you.” Bambam cooed into his ear “Let's go to Jackson's room to keep playing.” The two parted to look at him “Fuck you're both so pretty.” Jackson kissed the tip of his nose.

“Let's go.” Pulling away Jackson made his way to his bedroom with the two trailing behind him with their fingers laced together “On the bed boys.” Bambam pulled the younger over to begin undressing him. “Are you comfortable with us having sex Gyeomie?” Jackson paused at the edge of the bed holding the bottle of lube “We don’t have to.”

“If I wasn't I wouldn't be in here.” Jackson smiled at the maknae lying on Bambam’s chest letting the man pet his hair, their long legs twisted together. “Bammie wasn't the only one who had been wanting to jump your bones but thank you for asking.”

“How would you like to do it?” Bambam kissed the top of Yugyeom's head “We don't care.”

“Surprise me.” Jackson laughed crawling onto the bed.

“How about this Gyeomie.” Bambam shifted forcing the younger to sit up “Jackson-” He pushed him into the Chinese man “holds you down while I fuck you.” Yugyeom’s breath hitched as Jackson circled his strong arms around him “I'm going to wreck you Gyeomie and then Jackson is going to fuck me blind.”

“Fuck.” Jackson huffed “The mouth on you.” Bambam didn't bother with a response, instead he pulled the maknae’s hips until the younger turned around so he could have access “Hi Gyeomie.”

“Hi Jackson.” Yugyeom brushed their noses together 

“How many bottoms in one room does it take to summon a top?” Bambam asked getting a laugh from the two “Ready Gyeomie?” Yugyeom gave a thumbs up. “You know.” Bambam slowly massaged the ring of muscle with slick fingers “We've been trying to get our hands on you for a week now.”

“Yeah?” Yugyeom asked breathlessly with a smirk plastered across his face

“You've been very elusive.” A finger slowly worked itself in “Were you hiding from us?”

“Maybe.” Yugyeom bit his lip when a second finger joined and began sliding in and out “I know hungry eyes when I see them and I, AH, wanted to see how long you’d hoLD OUt.” the maknae dropped his head to nuzzle Jackson's shoulder panting as Bambam kept up his ministrations. “I wanted to make you work for it.”

“You hear that Bambam?” Jackson pet the younger's hair with a smirk at the Thai dancer “We were being teased.”

“Should have known.” Bambam added a third finger getting a hitched breath from the dark haired man. “Our pretty Yugyeom has always been a tease.” Yugyeom whimpered.

“Must be a maknae thing.” Jackson could feel him starting to tremble but if Bambam noticed he didn't react. If anything he teased their lover more.

“Says the one who watched me squirm for two weeks.” Bambam laughed continuing to twist his fingers and pulling small moans from the man between them.

“Longer.” Jackson pinched a nipple getting a whimper “You didn't even pretend to not be watching us.” He pinched again but added a twist making the younger arch his back “Neither of you did.”

“While I love a good drag.” Yugyeom panted heavily clutching at the sheets “Are you going to talk all night or fuck me?” Bambam arched an eyebrow at Jackson

“Mouthy.” Bambam rubbed against the younger's prostate making the maknae jolt “Do you kiss mommy with that mouth?” Yugyeom looked up desperately at Jackson.

“All right Bammie.” Jackson kissed a warm cheek “Let's give our pretty Yugyeom what he needs.” Pulling Yugyeom forward a bit Jackson kissed him while Bambam began to slowly inch into him.

“You're so good Gyeomie. So good.” Bambam kept still while the younger adjusted “Our good boy.” Slowly Bambam began to rock in and out of the younger watching as the maknae crumbled between them. As Bambam built a rhythm he leaned down to press soft kisses along the wide shoulders. “Our good boy Yugyeom.”

“Please let me good for you.” Yugyeom licked his lips as he dropped to his elbows to take Jackson into his mouth before the man could react.

“Oh my god Gyeomie.” Jackson exhaled. Each thrust from Bambam forced the younger to take more until Yugyeom held himself so that Jackson was down his throat even when he rocked back “Oh my gOD BAby.” Jackson bit his lip “Holy fuck.”

“You're not allowed to cum.” Bambam panted out “Do you hear me Jackson.” The Chinese rapper groaned low in his chest “Say it.”

“I'm” Jackson swallowed heavily “I'm not allowed to cum.” Slowly Yugyeom lifted his head to smirk darkly.

“Jackson.” The maknae rasped out “You're going to cum.” The oldest looked between the two realizing belatedly he was the one who got cornered.

“Fuck.” 

Fin.

Jaebum: Where is Jackson?  
Yugyeom: Dead in a ditch  
Mark: I told you to play nice  
Bambam: Obviously you didn't realize who you were talking to  
Jackson: I lived bitch  
Jinyoung: I am divorcing all of you  
Jackson: Wait


	13. Black Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom wears a black suit to a show and the only thing Mark can think about is ruining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I intend to make Yugyeom a whiny bottom? No. Am I going to stop? Also no. - S

The interview was taking forever and Mark was reaching the end of his patience. His boy sat smiling prettily while wearing what was objectively the most enticing outfit he'd ever laid eyes on. It was simple really, a black turtleneck paired with tailored black blazer and slacks accented by silver earrings. It was neither revealing nor provocative but the way the material moved against the long limbs was making his mouth water. He would be lucky if they managed to make it home. For now he was with Jackson after returning their mics to the sound crew in a rare, blessedly private, corner.

“Mark-ah?” Jackson quietly caught his attention “You okay?”

“I'm fine.” He smiled back grabbing Jackson's hand for a moment “Just distracted.”

“He wore that just for you.” Jackson studied their maknae flashing his brilliant smile at the crowd. “I helped pick it out.”

“Of course.” Mark quirked a small smile

“I've been stressing you out. It was the least I could do.” Jackson shrugged. 

“So you give me blue balls instead. Rude.” Mark barked a laugh switching to English “How much longer?”

“Maybe twenty minutes. JB and Youngjae just left the stage and they're excusing the others.” Jackson laced their fingers together “Give him a kiss for me yeah?”

“You could give it yourself.” Mark squeezed his hand “We wouldn't turn you away.”

“Tempting but no. Bammie and I have plans.” Jackson leaned into his side for a moment, only to pull away “Besides this is my gift to you.” The younger walked away sending a dazzling smile to the stage hands and leaving Mark ready to pounce on both him and his boy. Brats, the both of them.

***

“Oh my god, mommy.” Yugyeom was shaking so hard the door supporting him was rattling. No sooner had they gotten home before Mark dragged the dancer into their room and shoved him against the it, hand immediately grinding down on him. “Mommy please. Oh fuck. Oh please. Mommy. Oh my god.” Mark could barely see past the red haze of lust and the broken whines were not helping. Yugyeom kept rolling his hips, no longer caring that he was still clothed, his only focus was the rough drag of the material and the solid body of his mommy holding him up. “Mommy I'm close. Please god let me cum. Please.” The hand stopped moving “Please mommy. Please.”

“Not yet baby.” Mark slid his tongue into the parted lips stealing his boy's breath. He liked kissing Yugyeom. The younger kissed with his entire being, as if he could just unhinge his jaw and crawl into Mark to make a home between his ribs. His beautiful boy never did anything by halves.

“Mommy. God please I need you.” Yugyeom heaved a breath against the older’s lips “I need you inside of me filling me up. I need you to fuck me mommy. I need your cock and your teeth and your nails. God mommy please.” Mark marveled at how worked up his boy got just talking. “Please. I'll do anything to have you inside me. Anything. I'll be so good.” The more his boy talked the more his body ached to give him what he wanted. “I'll be so good. I'll suck your cock or Daddy's or Jackson's. I'll suck Bammie’s cock. Mommy tell me what I have to do to be a good boy.” The door was shaking again “Mommy please tell me. I want to be your good boy.”

“My pretty Yugyeom.” Mark kissed away a tear that had slipped down his cheek “You're always a good boy for me.” Hips jerked against his hand “We’ll play with the others on a different day. I want my boy to myself right now.” The younger breathed a small sigh against his neck. “As tempted as I am to let you suck my cock baby, if you do that I won't be able to fuck you.” a small whine “So do you want me to fuck your throat or your ass baby?”

“My ass mommy.” Yugyeom nuzzled into the crook of his neck “I want you inside splitting me open until I can't think. I want you to fuck me as I cry out for you. Mommy please I feel so empty.” the last word sounded so small. His boy was slipping under for him. 

“Okay my beautiful Yuggie.” Mark cupped his face so he could look him in the eye “Strip and get on the bed.” Yugyeom nodded. “Go on baby.” Yugyeom peeled himself from the door to begin following the order and crawling on the bed, his erection flushed red and angry against his pale stomach. “Baby you're beautiful.” Mark tossed his clothes off like they'd personally offended him “My beautiful, beautiful, Yugyeom.” Crawling between the spread thighs he ghosted fingertips along the long limbs. “Who are you?”

“Mommy's pretty boy.” Yugyeom breathed “I'm mommy's pretty boy.”

“Yes you are baby.” Mark snagged the bottle off the dresser and slicked his fingers but when he reached down they met metal. “What's this baby?”

“Jackson helped me open myself up.” Yugyeom blushed “We wanted...to surprise you.” Mark’s heart gave a squeeze.

“My boy looks so pretty with a blush.” Mark slowly inched the plug out “You weren't embarrassed with your last surprise, so why now?” 

“I was afraid you wouldn't like it.” Yugyeom looked up from under dark eyelashes bitting his lip nervously.

“Is that so?” Mark looked at the plug. It was a matte pink silicone to match his panties and camisole with ‘Mommy's Boy’ engraved in the metal base. 

“I thought of you each time I sat down. Even when I was on daddy's lap.” Mark licked his lips “Even if no one could see I wanted to be reminded of whose I was.” The plug fell from Mark's fingertips and he was on Yugyeom in an instant, devouring the younger. Mark slid his tongue along his boy's until Yugyeom could do little more than hang on to him for dear life. “Mommy...oh fuck oh god. Mommy please.” Mark slicked up his dick “Yes please. Mommy. Mommy mommy mommy.” When Mark finally entered Yugyeom he did so by centimeters, watching as the dancer arched up his back. They were both already so close. “Mommy please” Mark pulled out “Mommy. Fill me up I need you. I need to be your pretty boy. I need to belong to you.”

“How can I tell you no baby?” Mark kissed him again trying to pour all of the affection he could into it “My sweet boy.” He trailed kisses down the long neck to his sternum. “My beautiful Yugyeom.” Mark's hands gripped the back of his knees to push them up towards the younger's chest. “My lovely Yugyeom.” The dancer trembled in his hands. Despite the man’s confidence and brazenness at the beginning of this, Mark could see that Yugyeom needed his validation as desperately as Jackson needed Jaebum’s, and if he was truly being honest with himself, how Mark needed all of theirs. Shaking his head slightly Mark refocused on the vulnerable man under him looking up like Mark held the whole of the world. “You do belong to me baby.” Tears of relief spilled out onto pale cheeks “You’re mine. My precious boy.” The dancer was crying openly but a small smile remained on his lips. “My beautiful Yugyeom.” Slowly Mark began to thrust into his boy. “My sweet boy.”

“Mommy.” Yugyeom arched his back “I love you mommy.”

“I love you too Yugyeom.” Mark pressed the knees to the younger’s chest and kissed him again. The change in angle letting him go deeper into his boy. “Oh god baby you feel so good for mommy.” Mark rocked again getting whimpers “Oh baby.”

“Mommy.” Yugyeom buried his fingers into the soft purple hair “Harder. Please mommy. Please please ple-” Mark snapped his hips sharply “YES. FUCK YES.” Mark buried his face into Yugyeom’s neck and dropping his knees allowing him to roughly fuck into him “Mommy. FuCCK.” Mark dug his nails into the toned thighs he was holding on to, the desperate cries mixed with the wet smack of skin was driving him insane. “Mommy.” Nails dragged down his shoulders “Mommy cum in me. I need it.” Mark tensed “Please. I need to belong to you.”

“God Yugyeom.” Mark reached between them to stoke him getting more cries “That’s it baby. Let go for mommy.” Yugyeom panted heavily “God baby, be a good boy and cum for mommy.” Mark bit at the pale neck making the younger arch up into him “My beautiful boy.” With a hiccuped sob Yugyeom came, overwhelmed by the pull on his dick and Mark’s unerring thrusts. “Good boy. That’s my good boy.”

“I need it mommy.” Yugyeom begged and clenched as hard as he could around Mark punching the air from the older’s lungs “I need to be yours.” Mark exhaled shakily “Let me be yours.” At the whispered words Mark came deep inside his boy. “Thank you mommy.”

“Mine.” Mark held them close, Yugyeom’s fingers buried in his hair while they slowly kissed “My Yugyeom. My sweet boy.”

Fin.

Jackson: Did you like your gift?  
Mark: I think I owe you one in return  
Jackson: You don’t have to  
Mark: My puppy doesn’t want a new toy?  
Jackson: Christ that’s hitting low mommy  
Mark: Isn’t it though.


	14. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is a bit scared of Bambam when small but Yugyeom has an idea on how to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soft hours because I needed a break from sex and small Youngjae deserves more than a passing footnote - S

It had taken a while for Bambam to get to talk to Youngjae. He had a feeling the singer had been avoiding him, which was later confirmed by an apologetic Jinyoung, but the Thai man was doing his best to be patient with the situation. They all still hung out at practice and lives and made jokes but it didn’t escape his notice that there was always at least one other person in the room or between them. It didn’t matter that they weren’t interested in bringing him to their bedroom, all Bambam wanted was his friend back.

After a particularly long vocal practice nearly a week later Youngjae followed him into the bathroom but the younger looked skittish. For awhile they stared at each other until finally Youngjae sighed, shoulders curling into a protective haunch.

“You scare me when I'm small.” Bambam bit the inside of his cheek as Youngjae rubbed at his arms guiltily unable to look him. “I'm sorry.”

“No need to apologize Youngjae.” Bambam ruffled his hair trying his best not to sound crushed “I understand. As long as we,” he motioned between them “are good then I don’t mind you not being able to hang around me during those times.” Bambam sent the unconvinced singer off to dance practice but stayed behind to grip the sink forcing himself to relax. He had expected this, more than one person had told him that he was too much, but it still hurt. The door cracked open but he did not bother looking up at the new person. Warm hands ran down his sides and soft lips pressed to his neck “Hey.”

“What's wrong?” Yugyeom forced him to turn around “Bammie?” Bambam curled into the maknae’s chest

“Small Jae is afraid of me.” Bambam sighed “And I'm not upset at him for it. I just...I don’t know. I don’t want him to be scared of me but I don’t want to force myself into his space and make it worse.” Looking up at the maknae through his lashes he saw an unreadable expression “What do I do?”

“You are worried too much. He'll come around.” Yugyeom brushed their noses together “Small Jae just doesn't know you as well as us.” Bambam sighed letting the dancer pull him into a tight hug “It's okay Bammie. I have an idea.”

***

It was nearly two weeks later, Bambam was doing dishes when a hand hesitantly pulled on his sleeve. Looking over he saw Youngjae next to him with Yugyeom a few steps behind. Bambam took in the soft pastel outfit and how there was a softness around his mouth and eyes. It didn’t take long for things to click into place.

“Yuggie said we should ask you to play.” Youngjae looked skittish and it hurt something deep in Bambam's heart to know he was the cause of that look.

“You sure Jae?” Bambam shot a glance over to Yugyeom trying to hide the creeping anxiety. The maknae was smiling and Bambam wanted to throw water at him. “You don't have to play with me if you're scared.”

“Yuggie says.” Youngjae cleared his throat looking down, hands twisting the hem of his shirt “Yuggie says you're a big dork and only mean people should be afraid of you.” Bambam couldn't help but laugh at that “I like your laugh.”

“Thank you.” Bambam smiled as warmly as he could “What are we playing?” 

Youngjae looked around before leaning in to whisper “Bubbles.”

“Oh?” Bambam whispered back exaggerating his look of surprise getting a small giggle in return

“In the house.” Youngjae stepped back to grab Yugyeom's hand clearly at the end of his bravery “Yuggie says what Daddy and Mommy and JB don't know can't get us put in time out.” The twin smiles from the two were mischievous. He could work with mischievous.

“Yuggie is right Jae.” Bambam nodded solemnly.

“Sunshine.” Youngjae corrected quickly “Call me Sunshine.”

“Okay Sunshine.” Bambam glanced at the sink. There were only a few dishes left and no one would fault him for abandoning his chore to play with Youngjae. “Do we have bubbles?”

“Yes!” Youngjae squeaked moving towards the living room dragging Yugyeom behind him. Sitting in a dish tub was three large bottles of bubbles with various machines and guns with a few towels that had already been laid out. “I want the green one.” Youngjae sat down holding the bottle.

“I'll take the pink one.” Bambam grabbed the bottle leaving Yugyeom to grab the dark blue.

“Remember what I said.” Yugyeom warned “Only blow bubbles going up. We don't want to break anything.”

“Okay!” Bambam smiled as Youngjae fished out the wand “Yuggie! Bammie! Watch this!” The younger slowly blew a stream of air until the liquid gave way and formed a large bubble clumsily bobbing through the air. “Look! Look!”

“Wow!” Yugyeom high-fived him “Bammie your turn.” Bambam smiled gratefully at the maknae before pulling out the wand and creating a bubble of his own. “Very nice! Now it's my turn.” Yugyeom blew a quick stream creating a bunch of small bubbles that floated around them getting delighted laughs from them. 

They were caught of course. After several hours and a few spills later Jinyoung and Mark found them laughing in the living room surrounded by puddles of bubble solution. Youngjae seemed to wilt under Jinyoung's frown but Bambam jumped in trying to salvage the moment, afraid that if Youngjae got scolded now for playing with them it would ruin any chance he’d have with making Sunshine comfortable with him. He really wanted Youngjae's little self to not be afraid of him.

“It was my fault.” Jinyoung arched a unbelieving eyebrow at him. Technically he wasn't lying. They had asked and he had joined. Besides it was worth whatever punishment was being formed to see Youngjae smiling at him.

“I'm sorry daddy.” Youngjae said quietly “I wanted to play with Bammie.” Jinyoung sighed before walking over to sit behind Youngjae.

“Well there is already a mess.” Mark smiled placing himself between Bambam and Yugyeom “So we might as well have some fun too.” The three beamed smiles as the two older men picked up bubble machines and began to aim them at the youngest.

“Heeeeeey.” Yugyeom laughed throwing his hands up in front of himself to block the barrage of small soapy bubbles. “No fair Mommy.” Bambam laughed a little too loud and found himself being attacked by the four. “See Sunshine. I told you he was a big dork.”

“He is.” Youngjae laughed crawling over to tackle Bambam to the ground, nuzzling his face into Bambam’s chest “But he's our dork.” 

“I am yours.” Bambam hugged the younger close feeling the weight lift. Hearing the door open they all looked up to find Jackson and Jaebum with take out bags in their hands “Hi daddy.”

“Don't ‘hi daddy me’ while covered in bubbles.” Jaebum laughed walking to the kitchen “None of you eat until that mess is cleaned up.” dropping his jacket down Jackson snuck back into the living room to grab the gun Mark held out for him “Don't you dare.” It was too late. Jackson clicked the gun sending a burst of small bubbles into Jaebum's chest “You brat. At least have a fair fight.” Jaebum jogged past to catch the gun Jinyoung tossed and returned fire getting another round of uncontrollable laughter from the room.

By the time they all calmed down the living room was a mess and they all had to take showers to rise the soap from their bodies and hair before they could eat. As punishment Bambam and Yugyeom were in charge of cleaning the living room and on laundry duty for the next month while Youngjae got stuck with dishes and a long time out. After taking his shower Bambam was on his way from the bathroom to his room, towel slung low around his waist, when Jinyoung pressed him against the wall to kiss him soundly.

“Thank you.” Jinyoung kissed him again “He hasn't stopped talk about how nice you were and how he feels silly for being scared.” Another long kiss “And that one is from him.” Bambam laughed a bit pressing their foreheads together.

“Thanks for not yelling at him when you got home.” Bambam cupped his face “It means a lot me.” Jinyoung placed a final kiss on his cheek.

“Don't get used to it. Next time you go in time out too.” Bambam wiggled his eyebrows “You're a terrible influence.”

“But you looove me.” Bambam snickered. Jinyoung turned to look at him pensively for a few long moments.

“You're right. I do.” 

Fin.

Youngjae: So you guys know I'm still an adult right  
Mark: We had sake at dinner. I should hope so  
Bambam: You literally stabbed me for the last bit of fish  
Jackson: my whole world view has SHATT E RE D  
Yugyeom: I'm the real baby here just because you're cute doesn't mean you bump me  
Youngjae: I hate all of you


	15. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam keeps running his mouth and Jaebum decides that he's had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally caught up to myself in Got7 fics. Since I've got several series that I am writing for I’m going to be posting chaps as I finish them - S

Got7 was about to be down a rapper if Bambam did not stop talking. The more the radio interview dragged on the more Bambam seemed to be baiting them and Jaebum had not stopped rubbing his temples in nearly ten minutes. The MC was of course delighted and no doubt the fans were too but each barb and sly remark was wearing on Jaebum’s already thin patience. Just like Jackson, Bambam didn’t do being ignored well and the last few days they had all been so busy that the man had gotten bored. So now here they were, an hour into an interview and Jaebum one word away from taking off his headphones to strangle him with them.

“Well, thank you Got7 for being on the show. Good luck with your next album!” The MC wrapped up the show finally releasing them. Smiling to himself Bambam pulled out his phone to tap the screen while the others signed off and turned in their stuff.

One by one the seven shuffled out to the waiting van, glancing between their leader . The ride back to the dorm was filled with jokes and laughter from most of the members but Jaebum sat quietly in the back leveling a hard stare at the Thai dancer.

“What's wrong JB?” Bambam grinned “You look grumpy.”

“You're pushing your luck.” Jaebum crossed his arms “Now be quiet.” The cab paused for a heartbeat

“What are you going to do about it?” Jaebum counted to ten in his head to keep from leaning forward to snatch the younger but his hair “All talk and no game.” Their manager turned up the volume of the music from the driver seat. 

PING!

Jaebum looked down at his phone.

Bambam: What's wrong daddy? Don't like being told no?

Jaebum flicked his gaze back up to the rapper.

PING!

Bambam: You going to put me in my place daddy? Stuff my mouth full of your cock until I can't talk anymore?  
Bambam: Will you fuck me until I'm a good boy daddy?  
Bambam: Or will you fuck me like you hate me?  
Bambam: Daddy pretty please.

“Please for the love of god stop putting this in our main chat.” Jinyoung reached over to smack Bambam “Can we deport Bambam?” He asked their manager who only laughed “You're terrible.”

PING!

Bambam: Don't worry I'll let you fuck me blind too ;)  
Jinyoung: JB. Mark. Control your menace  
Mark: No idea what you're on about. Yugyeom is sleeping.  
Bambam: It's okay mommy I'll be loud enough for both of us.  
Jaebum: Shower then my room. Don't make me hunt you down.  
Bambam: Yes Daddy

 

Jaebum didn’t have to wait long after they had gotten home. He had barely sent Jackson off to crash with Mark and Yugyeom before the door swung open. Bambam had seemed to skip the towel after the shower, opting to show up naked. Strutting over to the bed the rapper cocked his hip playfully

“Hi da-” Jaebum’s hand shot up to grip Bambam’s mouth silencing him

“Enough.” Using the grip on his face Jaebum pulled him down so they were eye level “You’ve been running that mouth of yours all day so now you’re going to shut the fuck up and do as your told.” Bambam’s pupils were blown wide, the tip of his tongue slid along the webbing of Jaebum’s hand “I will ask you a question and you will answer it in one word or so help me you’re going to regret it.” Removing his hand Jaebum took a breath “Color?”

“Green.” Bambam swallowed thickly

“Safeword?”

“Baht.”

“Brace yourself on the desk.” Bending himself to lay his upper half on the wood Bambam watched him hungrily. “Hand or paddle.”

“Paddle.” Jaebum nearly rolled his eyes. He should have known the younger would go for that. Retrieving the item from the closet. “How many?”

“Thirty.” Bambam bit his lip.

“Thirty?” Jaebum tilted his head “No. We have dance tomorrow and you need to be able to walk. We’ll do fifteen.”

“Ple-” The words died on his tongue as Jaebum’s eyes narrowed “Okay.”

“Now be quiet.” Jaebum stood behind Bambam for a few minutes waiting. Silently stepping to the side he landed the first blow. The effect was instant. Bambam arched up with wide eyes, breath hitching and teeth sinking into his lower lip to stifle a moan. “Color?”

“Green.” Scrunching his eyes closed Bambam tried not to focus on the radiating heat spreading from ass to groin.

“Good boy.” WHUMP. The sound of the wood connecting to the tan skin nearly covered the whimper. Already the rapper’s ass was a cherry red that bled out on to long thighs. With another three hits the grip on the desk was the only thing keeping the man upright. Despite his best attempts each time the paddle landed Bambam cried out until he used his own hands to cover his mouth. “How many was that Bammie?”

“S...seven.” Bambam locked his knees to keep from rocking against the desk for friction

“What’s your color baby?” Jaebum gently touched the inflamed skin

“Green.” Jaebum noodded. Dealing another three he watched the younger squirm. The next two were light followed by the last three hitting him hard enough to move the dresser “Ow.” The word was whispered but Jaebum heard it nonetheless. Tossing the paddle into the bed he gathered the younger into his arms gently petting the bleached hair. “Sorry.”

“For what?” 

“Being an ass today.” Jaebum hummed a noncommittal noise. Continuing to hold the rapper he let them sit in a comfortable silence “That last one sucked.”

“That was the point.” Jaebum snorted “If you're going to be a brat then you get punished like one.”

“I was good though right?” A grin slid across the swollen lips “Took my punishment like a good boy?” Not even the grip Jaebum had on him was able to stop Bambam from dropping to his knees “Daddy can I have your cock in my mouth?” Bambam dragged the flat of his tongue up the denim separating him from his prize “Pretty please daddy.”

“Do you think you've earned it?” Crossing his arms Jaebum arched an eyebrow “I'm not sure you have.” Bambam puffed out his cheeks in a pout “Only good boys get rewarded like that. But since you took your punishment so well I have an idea. Close your eyes and open your mouth.” Doing as told Bambam waited patiently. “Good boy.” 

Silently opening the drawer Jaebum pulled out a dildo holding the tip between his hands to warm the silicon. The tip of Bambam's tongue swiped at his bottom lip leaving it wet and shiny. Jaebum let him sit for a few moments until the younger was beginning to squirm from having to hold himself up.

Gripping the bleached hair as a warning Jaebum pushed the dildo deep into Bambam's parted lips, then pulling it quickly out letting the man cough. “Daddy please I want your c-ghk” Jaebum pressed the toy back in shallowly fucking it in and out.

“Fuck Bammie you're so pretty with your mouth full.” Bambam's body went lax “Suck it properly.” Given no other option Bambam's cheeks hollowed wetly “Good boy. Keep your eyes closed.” Bambam moaned “Keep doing that baby.” Spit streamed down his chin with each movement.

Pulling it out Bambam heaved several deep breaths “Please daddy can I have your cock.” 

“Single minded aren't you.” Bambam cleared his throat once. Then again. Then coughed in earnest “Look at me.” The brown eyes blinked open “Are you okay?”

“Wrong tube.” Inhaling a long breath he smiled up “Thanks for checking.”

“You and Jackson.” Jaebum mumbled running a hand through his hair “Fuck it. On the bed.” Grinning Bambam stood with a small wince as he knees cracked “Go on.” Jaebum slapped the still red ass getting a yelp “Do you want to ride my cock baby?”

“God yes.” Bambam groaned crawling onto the bed. Retrieving the lube from the drawer Jaebum tossed it to him.

“Open yourself up.” Bambam pouted “You are going to work for my cock baby.” Jaebum motioned to the bottle of lube “Fuck yourself open for me.” Bambam pouted more but dutifully uncapped the bottle to slick his fingers. “I want it nice and wet.” 

“Daddy.” Bambam reached behind him “Can I be loud?” Jaebum nodded “Thank you daddy.” As Bambam worked his fingers into himself the shuddering breaths turned into loud gaps “Daddy. I want” hips rolled forward “I want you in me.” panting he moved his fingers faster “Daddy I wanna cum on your cock. Please.” Swallowing heavily Bambam added more lube to his fingers before stuffing them back in “Please let me sit on your cock daddy.” 

“Okay bammie.” Chucking off his clothes Jaebum laid down, the younger was on him instantly. Bambam immediately took him in his mouth swirling his tongue around the head then bobbing down “FUCK.” Bambam gave head like his life depended on it. Eyes fluttering closed the dancer gagged himself again and again. Reaching a shaking hand down Jaebum pulled him off “Fuck. Baby you gotta stop if you want to continue.” Pulling Bambam up by the hair with one hand he reached blindly for the bottle of lube “Almost baby.” Finding it he coated himself “Okay Bammie.”

“Ohhhh daddy. OHH FUCK DADDY.” Bambam's voice hitched higher the farther down he sank down “Daddy please fuck me.” Jaebum almost gave him mercy. Almost.

“You gotta work for my cock baby.” Bambam glared down “Do you not want it?”

“No daddy i want your cock.” Lifting himself up Bambam tried to find the right angle. It took a few tries but with a small shift of his hips Jaebum watched him bow upwards “There daddy. Right there. Ohhhh…” aiming for that spot Bambam rocked himself up and down. “Hmmmm you've got the best cock daddy. It's so big.”

“Should I be worried that there is a video camera?” Jaebum teased breathlessly “Going to make us famous the Kardashian way?”

“I'm not sharing you with anyone outside this dorm.” Planting his hands firmly on Jaebum's chest he rocked harder “Not-” Bambam trembled “Not even digitally.”

“Awww Bammie.” Grabbing the slim hips Jaebum smiled sweetly “Sing for daddy.” Digging his heels in Jaebum snapped his hips up.

“Oh. Oh fuck.” Rocking back into each thrust Bambam moaned “Daddy. Harder daddy please. Fuck yes just like that.” 

“Are you going to cum for me Bammie?” Bambam nodded furiously “So do it.” Releasing a had he smacked the still red ass. 

“FuCK.” Bambam stilled a moment, eyes wide and glassy “Again. Please.” Jaebum smacked his ass with both hands. The moment his hands connected Bambam came, blunt nails digging into his chest “Fuck. Oh fuck. Oh my god daddy.” Gripping the hips again Jaebum fucked up into the younger chasing his own pleasure until pulled out to cum against the shaking thighs bracketing his hips. “Thank you daddy.”

“C'mere.” Bambam instantly collapsed on him “My good boy Bammie. Do you want to sleep here tonight?” There was silence.

“I love you.” The words were whispered “And not in a bandmate or brother way.” Bambam kept himself firmly pressed against his chest “Just thought you should know.”

“Look at me.” Jaebum waitedS as Bambam reluctantly sat up keeping his eyes low “Bammie.” The black eyes finally met his “I love you too. And not in a bandmate or brother way.” Despite his best efforts not to Bambam laughed “Now. Since you didn't bring a towel with you go grab one from the hallway closet.”

“You'd make me do a walk of shame?” Bambam feigned offense

“That would mean you had shame and we all know you much better than that.” Slapping his chest Bambam laughed.

“Well fine then.” Swooping down for a kiss the dancer got off the bed “See if I let you spank me anymore.”

“Liar.” Jaebum watched him walk out fondly. Bambam might be a gigantic pain in the ass but he was their pain in the ass.

Fin

Jinyoung: Please get Bam a gag  
Bambam: Only if you use it on me  
Jinyoung: I'd break you  
Bambam: I'm counting on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


	16. Branching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Youngjae decide it's time to up the ante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Uh. Jinyoung fucks. - S

Jinyoung watched amused as Youngjae slowly backed Mark into a wall. None of their group mates had seen his boy when the younger was riled up. Mostly it had been their own faults, Youngjae was slow to trust others and Jinyoung was very protective over him. After the first round of sex with Jaebum the two had occasionally stolen the man into their room for play time and in return Youngjae had all but lived in Jackson's lap the last few weeks, enjoying cuddle time with the rapper. A low groan from Mark drew his attention over to where Youngjae had both hands in the man's pants and grinning evilly. At first he had laughed at Jaebum when the older had told him about Mark being a switch. The American had not struck him as a submissive type, even an occasional submissive, but he supposed Jaebum had that way with people. Walking closer he took the man's face in his hands to kiss him deeply while Youngjae continued to tease him. The long fingers tangled into his hair as the other hand clutched the front of Youngjae's tee shirt.

“Come to bed with us Mark.” Youngjae whispered into the man's ear removing his hands “I want to play with you.”

“Okay.” Mark heaved a breath “How do you want this?”

“You’re going to take care of my boy,” Jinyoung brushed a thumb across the man’s bottom lip, “and then I’m going to take care of you.”

“Do I call you daddy too?” Mark grinned as they began walking down the hall.

“We both know that’s JB,” Youngjae laughed lacing their fingers together. “Hi Bammie.” Bambam emerged from the bathroom in a billow of steam, “we’ll play with you later.” Bambam arched an eyebrow. “Right daddy?” Jinyoung smiled.

“I’d love to play with you when you’re ready,” Bambam kissed the three of them on his way past. “Have fun with mommy.” 

Arriving to the room Youngjae dragged Mark over to the bed and dragged the American down with him to continue kissing him. Jinyoung sat back smiling as Mark’s hesitation melted away and soon he had Youngjae panting and writhing beneath him. 

“That’s it baby,” Mark was dragging their clothes off. “Keep making those pretty noises for your daddy.” Youngjae looked up at Jinyoung whining high in his throat. Mark snagged the bottle of lube before he moved down the bed settling himself between the spread thighs adding a long line of soft kisses.

“Do you like that baby?” Jinyoung watched Mark drag the flat of his tongue against the tip of Youngjae. “Let Mark know how much you like that.”

“Fuck Mark.” Youngjae gripped the dark hair tightly. “Fuck can I please have moRE.” Youngjae tensed as a lube slicked hand slipped under his balls, “Mark. Shit. Oh fuck.” Jinyoung smirked at the hitched breaths. The room filled with the wet sound of Mark's mouth and broken moans. “Oh fuckme.” Mark curled his tongue in time with the two fingers buried inside Youngjae “Please fuck me Mark. Please I want you to fuck me. I NEED you to fuck me.” A third finger wiggled in “I begging you please.”

“You're going to make him cry Mark.” Jinyoung tutted brushing some of the sweaty hair from Youngjae's face “He's sensitive to teasing.” Pulling off with a final long pull Mark pulled out his fingers.

“How do you want me to fuck you Jae?” 

“I don't care. Please just fuck me.” Mark crawled up placing kisses on the heaving chest, “Daddy can he?” Both looked up waiting for an answer

“Of course baby.” Jinyoung smiled at the mixed whines when Mark slowly sank in “Does he feel good Mark?”

“Yeah,” the American answered breathlessly. “Jae you feel so good. Baby you feel so good for me.” The roll of his hips was measured, drawing out desperate whines. “Louder baby. Your daddy wants to hear you.” The moans pitched higher. “Touch yourself Jae.” Tentatively, Youngjae grabbed his erection from where it lay red and leaking in his stomach. The warmth from his own hand had the younger reeling. “That's it Jae. Stoke yourself for us.”

“Daddy. Daddy I'm gonna cum.” Youngjae whimpered out in between moans. “Daddy can I please cum?”

“Ask Mark baby.” Jinyoung met Mark's eyes.

“Mark can I please cum?” Youngjae whimpered meeting his thrusts, “Mark please.”

Bracing himself on his elbows Mark slowed his pace, fucking long and deep into the man “Almost baby. Almost.” Catching his lips Mark kissed him. “Almost.”

“Mark please.” Youngjae panted against his lips, “Mommy.” Mark groaned his hips stuttering for a moment. “Mommy please.” Mark buried his face into Youngjae's neck speeding up the cant of his hips. “Mommy I wanna cum.”

“Okay baby. You can cum.” Mark gripped Youngjae's hips “Come for your daddy baby.” Youngjae shuddered reaching blindly for Jinyoung. Grabbing his hand and kissing the knuckles Jinyoung watched his boy come apart moaning loudly “Good boy. You did so good Jae.” Mark kissed the smooth expanse of skin along the collar bones, “So good for daddy and me.”

“On your back Mark.” Jinyoung pulled his clothes off, “I want to see what has Yugyeom screaming every night.” Reaching behind he pulled out the plug he'd placed earlier. “Can you do that for me?” 

“Fuck.” Mark's nails bit into his thighs as he sank down. “Oh shit you're evil.”

“Hmm.” Closing his eyes Jinyoung focused on the feeling of being filled. It wasn't often that he bottomed but with how easily Mark released control to him even with the American up his ass he was still clearly in charge. Rocking forward Mark moaned long, hands gripping his waist. “Grab onto the headboard and don't let go.” Mark groaned something in english but followed the order, “Good boy Mark.” Building up a rhythm Jinyoung watched Mark writhe under him spilling moans and swear words in equal measure. “Moan loud enough your daddy can hear you Mark.”

“FuuUCKK.” Mark matched his thrusts to the rock of Jinyoung's hips “Shit Jinyoung. Ahhh fuckfuckfuck.” Mark held onto the headboard with white knuckles. “Fuck Jinyoung just like that.” Jinyoung sped up his motions letting the hot coil of pleasure build. “Harder Jinnie. Please.” Adjusting his legs, Jinyoung dropped down hard enough the smack echoed over the low moan.

“Fuck Mark.” Jinyoung panted grabbing himself, “oh fuck Mark.” Forcing his eyes open again at the silence he saw Youngjae kissing the American fervently. “Baby, that's right. Help Mark.” Pulling off and taking both of them in hand Jinyoung jerked them both until Mark came moaning into Youngjae's mouth triggering his own orgasm.

Cleaning the them off with a spare towel Jinyoung dressed Youngjae in soft pajamas and tucked him into bed. Once the younger was settled he motioned for Mark to follow him out. Raiding the freezer he pulled out ice cream and two spoons.

“You're not about to tell me you regret this are you?” Jinyoung nearly dropped the tub in surprise. “If you are can it wait till morning?” Jinyoung had never seem Mark look so skittish. The long arms were crossed but with how his shoulders hunched in it was a protective stance not an aggressive one.

“No Mark,” setting the items down on the table Jinyoung pulled him into his arms,“that's not it at all.” Mark melted into him in relief. “I just want to make sure we're on the same page.” Pulling up the chairs both men dug into the strawberry ice cream. “Youngjae and I are still new to this and need time to adjust.”

“This?” Mark raised an eyebrow

“Polyamory.” Jinyoung clarified getting a small 'ah’ around the spoon currently occupying Mark's mouth, “we are still seeing if it works for us.”

“So I'm a guinea pig?” Mark smiled adding a wink “Hope I made a good impression.”

“It's not...okay. It kind of is like that.” Jinyoung had the decency to look ashamed “You and JB. You're the most relaxed and….” He trailed off.

“And if things went wrong we'd be the most understanding and willing to back off.” Jinyoung nodded. “Hey,” Mark placed a hand on a tightly clenched fist, “I'm not mad. Would I have preferred a little warning? Yes. Am I going to hold it against you? Nah.” Jinyoung chanced a glace up to find Mark still smiling. “Adding one extra to a relationship is daunting. Adding potentially five? Jinnie you're not the only one who is scared.”

“Is that why you don't?” Mark's smile faltered for a half moment. Jinyoung would have missed it if he hadn't spent the last ten years of his life living with him. “I'm sorry.”

“I….” Mark started but closed his mouth. “It's a fair question.” The hand slipped off of his. “It's complicated.” Jinyoung winced at the closed off tone. “I'm willing to be a bed partner if that is what you and Jae would like but nothing solid.”

“Did you tell this to Yugyeom?” Jinyoung hated he knew the answer and a small part of him that wanted to protect everyone hated Mark for it.

“Yes I did. And it's no different than what you're asking from me and JB so I don't know why you're upset.” The words were steady but not angry. Jinyoung looked down knowing Mark was right, he was being the worst type of hypocrite “It's late Jinnie. We should get some sleep.” 

Jinyoung waited until Mark's door closed before sighing heavily. Heaving himself up to put the unfinished ice cream away he was startled for a second time by their maknae frowning around the corner.

“Don't push him,” he could hear the sadness in his voice, “for me. Please don't push him.”

“I'm sorry Yuggie.” The maknae watched him for a few moments before disappearing as quickly as he came. “Shit.”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	17. Boogie Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae’s nightlight breaks while most of the guys are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt lamps are the shit and anyone who gives you crap for a nightlight can meet me in the pit. - S

It had been a long and rough few weeks leading up to them finally getting a break. Most of the members had gone to visit their families leaving Jackson and Youngjae full run of the dorm. The first couple of nights had been great. The two watched movies, played video games, and even splurged on pizza with toppings they were normally denied - triple pepperoni and extra cheese never hurt anyone under fifty anyway.

Things had been going so good that the sound of sniffling next to his door had Jackson more disoriented than he would have been normally. Stumbling out of bed, his foot caught on the hem of his sleep pants sending him crashing to the floor with a yelp followed by a stream of less than polite words mumbled in Chinese. Regaining his footing he finally made it to the door finding Youngjae curled up in the fetal position just outside.

“Hey buddy. What's up?” Jackson knelt down, “what's with the tears?”

“Jackson?” The voice was soft around the edges. Not Youngjae then. “You're home?”

“'Course I'm home Sunshine. We wouldn't leave you here by yourself.” It was a small lie. Jackson had nearly gone to China but plans got cancelled last minute. “Why you crying?”

“My night light broke,” Youngjae sniffed sitting up. Pointing at the open door Jackson noticed belatedly the soft glow that usually came from the room was absent. “I'm scared of the dark.” Jackson almost laughed. He had feared it was something much worse. But this? This he could fix.

“Have you ever seen the pink salt lamp Daddy got me?” Jackson tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. Youngjae shook his head no. “Would you like to see?” Youngjae peered over his shoulder into the dark room. “I promise I'll be with you the whole time.” Lifting up his hand Jackson extended his pinky with a smile, “pinky promise.” Youngjae grinned wrapping his pinky with the older’s. “C'mon. It's really cool.”

With both of them standing Jackson laced their fingers together, leading the younger slowly through the dark room until they stood in front of the night stand. Reaching blindly for the cord he clicked the lamp on, thumb rotating the dial until the room was washed in a soft orange glow.

“Wooooooooah.” Youngjae pressed himself close. “Can I get one?” The wide eyes were flickering between him and the lamp.

“We'll talk to your daddy when he gets home in a few days.” Jackson yawned heavily. Now that he knew everything was okay he was ready to go back to sleep. “Wanna sleep in here Sunshine? I can go sleep in Mommy's room.”

“Will…” Youngjae held him tighter, “will you stay and sleep with me?”

“Are you sure Sunshine?” Jackson pressed a kissed the soft hair. “If you're not okay with it you don't have to.”

“It's okay.” Youngjae smiled up, “you're my best friend.” That made Jackson's heart feel seven shades of soft.

Turning the lamp low Jackson tucked the both of them in with Youngjae curled up against his chest. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

***

“Jackson,” the word was whispered into his ear so low he nearly brushed it off as part of his dream. “Jaaaaacksooooon,” the word filtered through again accompanied by the very real feel of a hand rubbing against his shorts. “Wake up and play with me!” Blinking his eyes open Jackson saw Youngjae was still curled around him, but that was definitely Youngjae’s hand currently teasing him

“Jae?” Jackson shook his head slightly still trying to catch up, “what-”

“Will you play with me?” The man smirked at him. “I talked to Jinyoung this morning and he's okay with it if you are.”

“Jae,” Jackson grabbed his wrist to pull the hand away. “You said I overwhelm you.” Youngjae pouted .“What changed? I don't want to hurt you.”

“You really are a giant puppy aren't you,” Youngjae laughed at his flat look. “I trust you.” Youngjae forced them to roll until Jackson was on top of him. “We don't have to fuck but,” Youngjae leaned up so their lips brushed slightly, “I've wanted to have you since I woke up.”

“Oh really?” Catching the younger's lips in a lazy kiss, Jackson nipped coyly at the soft bottom lip until they parted letting him slide his tongue in. With long, languid strokes Jackson mapped out Youngjae's mouth while the man man whimpered softly under him. “What did you have in mind Jae?” Placing kisses along the soft curve of his jaw Jackson worked his way down to the smooth expanse of his neck. “Tell me.”

“You fucking me with yo-your f-fingers,” Youngjae's face was turning red. He hoped Jackson wouldn't make him spell everything out.

“Just my fingers?” Jackson caught his earlobe between his teeth following it with his tongue.

“Ye-yeah.” Youngjae swallowed thickly, body going stiff as a plank. “We can d-do m-more if -”

“No,” Jackson trailed kisses along the cheekbone and down to kiss him again. “If that's what you want Jae then I'll gladly stuff you full with my fingers.” Youngjae's hands finally moved to run along his shoulders. “If you get uncomfortable let me know and we'll stop. Okay?” 

“Yeah. Okay.” Pulling back Jackson smiled warmly at the man. Youngjae was still flushed a slight pink but his whole body was more relaxed than it had been moments before, “thanks Jackson.”

“Always.” Gently stroking his thumb along a warm cheekbone Jackson leaned in for a final kiss. “Pants off please.” Slowly Youngjae kicked off his pajama pants glancing up shyly. “Thanks, can I take this off?” He lifted the hem of the younger’s sleep shirt waiting. Looking conflicted a moment Youngjae nodded a yes. “Thanks.” Lowering himself down Jackson gently pushed the material up kissing along the slightly quivering stomach, up each rib and when he finally pulled the shirt off Jackson kissed him breathless.

“You’re really good at this,” Youngjae blushed scarlet again though he met Jackson’s eyes this time. “A real romantic.”

“Just because I like JB to hold me down and fuck me doesn’t mean we aren’t soft sometimes.” Shifting his weight Jackson sat up to reach into the nightstand. “Besides, I want to take care of you.” Dropping the bottle next to them on the bed Jackson resumed his slow exploration of the body beneath him intent on finding what made him feel the best. 

He found that tailing his fingers down the sides got brusts of giggles while if he traced his tongue from navel to sternum the sound bled into a contented hum. Shuffling down Jackson kissed along the squirming hips adding small nips to the skin as fingers burrowed into his hair. Smirking up Jackson placed his hands behind Youngjae’s knees forcing them up and open leaving the man exposed.

“Jackson,” Jackson kissed the inside of both thighs. “Please touch me.” Jackson hummed dragging his tongue along the hip bone. “Jackson,” Youngjae’s voice was thready. Kissing the curve the flushed red skin Jackson released a leg to grab the bottle.

“Relax for me Jae,” slicking up his fingers Jackson slowly ran them up and down coating the skin. “How are you feeling?” Pulling away he added more lube.

“You are really good at this,” Youngjae was clutching at the sheets the blush now clear down his chest. “Please don’t stop.”

“Sure thing love,” returning to his work Jackson massaged at the ring of muscle smiling at the contented hum above him. “So good for me,” working the tip of the finger in Youngjae wiggled a bit. “So good for me Jae.” By the time he worked a second finger Youngjae was whimpering. “My good Jae.” Scissoring his fingers Jackson leaned forward to kiss the leaking head resting heavy against on Youngjae’s abdomen. “Did this happen in your plans?” Looking up he stilled his fingers, “if not can we improv?”

“You’re too much. How does JB live with you?” Jackson laughed lightly curling in a third finger “ooOOH.” Youngjae gasped.

“Does that feel good Jae?” Curling his fingers Jackson watched each twitch and panted breath carefully. “Hmm?”

“Yes. Yes it does.” Youngjae’s eyes were closed, mouth hanging slack. 

“No one is home Jae,” Jackson built a slow rhythm of moving his fingers in and out, “make some pretty noises for me.” 

Releasing the other knee Jackson took Youngjae in hand and kissed the leaking tip before running his tongue along the glands. It was a little uncoordinated but if the whines and broken moans were anything to go by the younger didn’t care. Curling his fingers again Jackson went in search of th-

“FUCK.” Youngjae jolted off the bed nearly gagging Jackson when his hips jerked.

Found it.

Using the tips of his fingers Jackson slowly massaged at the prostate causing Youngjae to whine and thrash all the while moving his tongue along the twitching dick in his mouth.

“Jackson…” Youngjae whimpered burying his hand into the brown hair. “Please. Fuck. PLEASE.” Jackson just smiled. Moving his fingers slightly faster Jackson pulled off to watch. Youngjae was beyond words, simply rolling his hips into the pressure of the fingers and breathing heavily unable to keep his eyes open.

“Oh Jae you’re so pretty. Thank you for letting me play with you.” Pulling his fingers out he grabbed the still wet dick to quickly jerk him. Jackson pressed his face into the warm neck committing every cry and gasp to memory. “It’s okay baby. You can cum. You did so good for me.”

“Jackson.” The name came out a moan as Youngjae bucked into his hand twice before cumming. Jackson worked him through until Youngjae collapsed against the bed boneless. 

“So good Jae. You did so good for me.” Youngjae pulled him up for a kiss “Do you want to shower?” Youngjae nodded a little sleepily. “Okay. Let me go get it ready,” kissing the tip of his nose Jackson slid off the bed. 

If Jae agreed this was how he wanted to start every morning until the others got back.

Fin.

Jinyoung: How was Youngjae?  
Jackson: Much nicer than you in the mornings  
Jinyoung: That’s rude  
Jackson: I once very politely offered you a blowjob and you hit me  
Jinyoung: You called it a ‘brojob’  
Jackson: I stand by what I said  
Jinyoung: And I stand by hitting you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	18. On My Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam figured he was going to get punched instead he gets laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “JINYOUNG FUCKS” will never stop being funny. Bless all of you for enabling me. - S

Bambam's heart was beating a mile a minute. The way Jinyoung was storming across the room had the small lizard in his brain hitting the red panic button but his legs didn't seem to get the memo and stayed locked kneed. Bambam had spent the better part of the day making jokes and bad puns so much so that almost everyone had started to ignore him. So naturally he had upped his game on the way home. With the scowl cutting across Jinyoung's face he was starting to worry he had taken it too far.

“Listen I know they were bad jokes but -” Bambam tried to get out but no sooner had the words tumbled out the man yanked him down for a bone melting kiss.

“Hush.” Nimble fingers twined in his hair as Jinyoung devoured him. Jinyoung kept him there able to do little more than hang on while the older drank in every whimper and small moan that crawled its way out. “Bammie.” 

“Yeah?” He felt completely wrecked leaning heavily against the older man.

“Do you want to come to bed with me?” Jinyoung's gaze made him feel small and Bambam loved it.

“Jinnie,” Jinyoung leaned in to kiss him but Bambam pulled back. “Wait. What about Youngjae?”

“If you haven't noticed he's been over Jackson more than JB has the last few days,” Jinyoung smirked. “We have agreed to explore who we are interested in.” Bambam frowned slightly “He'll make his way to you once he leaves Jackson too fucked up to function.”

Bambam laughed. “So that's why JB has been sleeping.” Another thought popped in. Tilting his head, Bambam narrowed his eyes “and Mark?”

“Of course you already know,” Jinyoung sighed running a hand through his hair. “I overstepped a boundary but we're okay now. I think.”

“You'd know if you weren't.” Relaxing against the wall Bambam crossed his arms, “you could go join Jae and Jackson.”

“I could,” Jinyoung shrugged. “I'd rather spend the night with you. If you're interested.”

“Why?” Jinyoung's eyebrows shot up. “Don't give me that look.”

“This is not quite how I thought this would go,” Jinyoung sighed. “Can I ask why you are suddenly hesitant?”

“Sure.” Bambam shrugged again. “I've always known where I stood with Mark,” Bambam ticked off a finger for each name. “JB and Jackson don't bother hiding anything even if they say I'm the unsubtle one and Yuggie is less subtle than them.” Jinyoung blinked. “Which leaves you and Youngjae who up until two months ago was afraid of me,” Bambam tried to keep the vulnerability out of his voice. He didn't need his hand held. “Yeah we've made out a few times and got a little handsy in the storage closet at the concert. You made a throwaway comment about lov-”

“It wasn't,” Jinyoung interrupted, “it wasn't a throwaway comment Bam. I swear.” Bambam frowned. “Listen. I know I can be...distant,” Jinyoung spoke earnestly. “This is hard for me. You should have seen the disaster that was the first few months with me and Youngjae.” Jinyoung looked down at a loss for words but Bambam didn't fill the silence, letting the older collect himself. “You are good to Youngjae even when he's small which means the world to us. You are somehow the most mature person in this dorm which I'm still reeling from. You're hot,” Bambam laughed. “You're smile lights up a room…” Jinyoung trailed off again floundering.

“Alright alright,” Bambam smiled. “Believe it or not I wasn't fishing for compliments. I just need to know where I stand in this equation.”

“It's too early for us to bring in another,” Jinyoung answered truthfully. “But I hope this wouldn't just be tonight. If we do this tonight.”

“That's all I needed to know.” Bambam dragged him in for another bone shaking kiss. “Whose room Jinnie?”

“Don't care,” Jinyoung gripped at the slim hips. “Tell me what you want Bam. Tell me how to take care of you.”

“My room. Make me beg for it.”

Miraculously they managed to stumble into Bambam's room, a whirling mess of limbs and wet kisses. Bambam moaned when Jinyoung broke away to trail down his neck.

“You like that Bam?” Strong fingers gripped the light brown hair. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Bambam breathed heavily arching into the hand pulling at his scalp. “Jinnie.”

“Good boys don't talk unless spoken to,” Jinyoung warned. “Do you need me to gag you Bam?”

“Please gag me Jinnie.” Bambam pointed to his nightstand, “top drawer.” 

“On your knees Bam.” Jinyoung waited until Bambam knelt down. “Good boy.” Jinyoung pressed a kiss to his forehead before going to retrieve the item. The gag in the drawer was a simple silicone ball affixed to soft leather straps. The silicone had obvious teeth marks already indented in the surface. “We'll have to get you a new one Bam, looks like you've used this one pretty extensively.” pressing the black ball to the full lips Bambam obediently opened his mouth. “Good boy Bam.” Jinyoung secured the straps then checked they weren't too tight. “What's you're tap out Bam?” Bambam snapped his fingers twice in quick succession. “Perfect. Up.”

Once standing Bambam let Jinyoung undress him already feeling the telltale signs of drool seeping along the sides of the gag. He always did like to make a mess.

“Lay down on the bed Bam,” Jinyoung motioned over. Crawling on the bed Bambam waited patiently. “Close your eyes.” He obeyed.

For a few moments nothing happened. Bambam started to tense but then soft fingers trailed along his chest, followed by softer lips ghosting over his skin. Jinyoung worked his way down Bambam chest kissing along the prominent hip bones when he reached the slim waist. “Keep your eyes closed Bammie,” Jinyoung warned only a moment before taking Bambam into his mouth earning him a long moan from around the gag. Swirling his tongue around the glands Jinyoung enjoyed the heavy breathing from the man above him. 

Bambam was always vocal and the last few months of listening to him moan down the hallway from JB or Mark's room had been putting all kinds of ideas into his head. Bobbing his head a few more times just to hear the man keen Jinyoung began reaching blindly for the bottle of lube he had tossed on the bed when he found the gag. Clicking open the bottle blindly he slicked up his fingers.

Bambam fisted his hands in the sheets as Jinyoung slowly worked him open. Stuck behind silicone was a torrent of pleas backed up down his throat like a train wreck. With each roll of his hips the older just moved back, leaving him on edge. When Jinyoung worked a third finger in while still sucking on his dick like a lifeline Bambam was so close to cumming he could barely think.

“You okay Bam?” Jinyoung shifted to sit up on his knees fingers sliding out of his ass. “Bammie?” Bambam grunted annoyed but lifted a thumbs up. “Thank you Bam. Condom?” Bambam glared giving a thumbs down. “Opinionated even when gagged,” Jinyoung chuckled. Bambam was tempted to throw a pillow at him but the feeling of the blunt head entering his body wiped out any thought in his brain. “Oh fuck Bam,” the hands on his waist tightened. “Bammie you feel so good.” Bambam whimpered arching his spine. “That's is Bammie. Just relax for me.” Jinyoung waited patiently letting Bambam's body adjust. After a few moments Bambam gave a thumbs up and Jinyoung slowly began to rock forward. “I know you weren't fishing for compliments earlier but fuck Bam you're hot.” Jinyoung adjusted so he could brace his hands on either side of Bambam's head. “You always look good but right now? Spread out and drooling around the gag,” Jinyoung snapped his hips forward, “fuck you look so good.” As Jinyoung moved faster Bambam lost himself in the wet smack of skin punctuated by grunts and stifled moans.

A hand reached blindly behind his head a moment before the gag was taken away only to be replaced by an incessant tongue. 

Curling his fingers into the black hair Bambam pulled him closer “Jinnie,”

“I wanna hear you Bammie,” Jinyoung licked against his teeth. “Beg for me.”

“Jinnie please, I wanna cum.” Bambam wrapped his legs firmly around the man's waist. “I wanna cum on your cock Jinne. Make a mess for you.” Jinyoung buried his face into Bambam's neck. “You feel so good Jinnie fucking me like I'm just a pretty hole made for using.”

“Fuck I should have left that in,” Jinyoung groaned. “The mouth on you.”

“Daddy says the same thing,” Bambam dragged his nails down the trembling shoulders. “I have an idea Jinnie.” Jinyoung groaned again “You and daddy should fuck me together. I've always wanted to be spit roasted.”

“Jesus christ Bam,” Jinyoung pulled out grabbing the base of his dick to keep from cumming. Using the opportunity Bambam flipped into his stomach presenting his ass.

“This is my favorite way. Fuck me like you mean it Jinnie,” Jinyoung gritted his teeth. “I want to cum on your cock while you fuck me senseless.” 

“Put the gag back in.” Jinyoung slammed back into him making Bambam inch forward. “Now Bam.” Bambam placed the ball back in between his teeth the straps hanging loose. “Good boy.” Widening his knees Jinyoung fucked into the body below him drinking in the whines and moans. Even with the gag in Bambam couldn't be silenced. “You like that baby?” Jinyoung reached around to stroke the younger's neglected erection. “You like being fucked hard?” Bambam moaned. “Then cum baby. Let me see how much you like it.” Bambam moaned again, knuckles going white with how hard he gripped the sheet. “Cum for me Bammie.”

Bambam does, his body curling upwards and gag falling out. “Fuck. Jinnie,” Bambam moaned jerking his hips into the hand still working over his dick until all he can do is mumble incoherently. “Jin...jin…” There is a wet slide down the back of thigh that Bambam belatedly registered as Jinyoung's own release.

“Stay there Bam. I'll be right back.” Jinyoung placed a light kiss to Bambam’s spine before climbing off to hunt down a towel. “You okay Bam?”

“Hmmmm,” Bambam hummed turning over when Jinyoung gently pushed at his side to clean the last of their mess. “You can crash here if you want,” Jinyoung hesitated a moment. “You don't have to but the offer is open.”

“I'm sorry Bam,” Jinyoung kissed his shoulder. Collecting his clothes Jinyoung shimmied back into his pants still looking regretful, “I really am.”

“No worries. Give Jae a kiss for me,” Bambam stretched out already half asleep. Jinyoung would come around in his own time and Bambam was content to wait.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	19. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaebum soft hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JB is the best daddy and I would kill a man for him to be mine - S

Jaebum had been napping when the bed dipping next to him roused him. The slim body currently curled next to his wasn't Jackson. Rolling onto his side Jaebum held out an arm letting the man move closer to bury his face into his chest.

“Sorry to wake you,” Mark looked up guilty, even at this angle he could see the red ring around the American's eyes. “I don't want to be alone right now.”

“What's wrong?” Jaebum pulled the American closer. Mark didn't answer but Jaebum knew better than to push. It took nearly an hour but eventually Mark broke the heavy silence.

“Do you hate me?” The words were small, barely audible whispered against his chest.

“No.” Jaebum ran a thumb over the wet cheekbone, “I get it. We've always understood. Even when it breaks our heart.” Mark seemed to deflate more. “Can I be honest?”

“Yeah,” Mark was now buried so deeply into his chest Jaebum couldn't see his face.

“At first it hurt. You were so willing to sleep with us but when we tried to bring you in you ran away. It tore Jackson up a lot. It still does sometimes,” Jaebum ran his fingers through the brown hair. “I almost hated you for it.” Wet spots bled through his thin shirt as Mark tried to keep his crying silent. “Then you got earth shatteringly drunk and told us how you were afraid. Afraid that you'd ruin everything. That it was easier to be at arm's length because then no one would get hurt,” Mark lifted his head confused. “I figured you didn't remember.”

“I don't.” Mark placed his head back. “Is that why you two stopped asking?”

“Yeah,” Jaebum sighed. “We'd hoped that if you didn't feel pressured you would come around. There still isn't any pressure but we've…” Jaebum looked for the right words but failed to find them, “we've stopped hoping. We will always want you Mark but if you can't be in a relationship we won't make you. We are happy with whatever you're comfortable giving.”

“It's hurting everyone,” Mark sniffed. “I'm hurting everyone.”

“Bullshit.” Jaebum rolled so Mark was on his back and forced to look at him. “You have been honest about your feelings and intentions with everyone from the start of this. We all knew what agreed to.” Mark opened his mouth to say something but Jaebum stopped him. “Listen to me Mark. Aromantic, demi-romantic, or just not ready for all of this is valid. Your feelings are as valid as ours.” A few more tears slipped out. “I can't speak for anyone else but Jackson and I. We accept you. All of you. Even the parts that don't fit into our ideal bubble.”

“Why?” The word was more air than sound.

“Because loving someone means loving even the parts that aren't easy,” Jaebum kissed the tear stained cheekbones. “Don't let anyone convince you otherwise.”

“JB,” Mark pulled him down into a kiss, “thank you.” Settling himself between Mark's open thighs Jaebum kissed him long and deep hoping he had convinced the older man that they were okay. 

“I love you Mark. Just the way you are.” Jaebum trailed his fingers along the strong body. “Would you like to stay the night with me?”

“Yes,” Mark rolled his hips up, “please JB.”

“JB?” He smirked down at the American who finally smiled for the first time since walking into the room.

“Please daddy.” Jaebum braced himself on a elbow next to Mark's head so the other could pull their hips flush together. “You're too good to me.” 

“Shhh.” Jaebum kissed him softly “Let me take care of you Mark. You don't come in as often now that Yugyeom intercepts you.”

“I'm sorry,” Mark closed his eyes willing away more tears.

“Don't ever be sorry,” Jaebum sat up to toss off his shirt. “I'm happy as long as you're happy.” Grabbing the hem of Mark's shirt Jaebum lifted it off. “You take such good care of him. I'm happy Yugyeom has you.” Mark's smile wilted a bit. “We love you no matter what you think you should be."

“Thanks daddy.” Mark smiled again. “Why are we still dressed?” Rolling his eyes Jaebum kicked off his pants before helping Mark work his off. “Stomach or back?”

“Back. I want to see you,” Mark grinned making himself comfortable. “Stay right there Mark.” Jaebum climbed off the bed rooting around a drawer for a bottle of lube but finding none.

“Been busy?” Mark chuckled as an empty bottle was tossed to the side.

“Sometimes I think my dick is going to fall off from use.” Jaebum shot back making them both laugh. “Damn,” he closed the drawer.

“Check the one on the right.” Mark supplied, “all the way in back.”

“I don't even want to know do I?” Jaebum shook his head grinning when he pulled a bottle out. Mark smirked back shoving a pillow under his ass. “And what if I wanted you to fuck me? You did it for Jinyoung.”

“He was still bossy,” Mark rolled his eyes. “Body placement doesn't matter.”

“True. We still are figuring out how to work out things between us to be honest. It's easier when there is someone else in the middle.” Jaebum slicked up his fingers. “Maybe we can do it another day. I want to see you fucked out and loose.”

“You know the way to my heart daddy,” Mark bit his lip at the first drag of fingers against him. “For as good as the idea of fucking you is I like it better when you do it.”

“Jackson said the same thing,” Jaebum worked at the ring of muscle chuckling as a memory bubbled up. “Remember the first time Jackson dragged you into our room?”

“What a disaster that was. We didn't know what the hell we were doing,” Mark barked out a laugh. “Or the first time he called you daddy and you about fainted.”

“Hey now,” Jaebum snickered back, “of all things I was expecting from Jackson at that time 'Daddy’ was nowhere on the list.” Their banter stopped for a moment when Jaebum slid a second finger in making Mark moan. “Jackson trying to also call you daddy,” Mark snorted in amusement.

“God, I still feel bad for laughing.” Rolling his hips Mark closed his eyes chasing the feeling of pleasure beginning to build. “He was fuckin’ delighted when Yugyeom popped off with Mommy.”

“Oh you have no idea,” Jaebum added a third finger watching Mark twist trying to entice his fingers deeper, “we laughed for days.”

“So did we,” Mark squirmed some more. Pouting he added, “please fuck me daddy. I need you so bad.”

“That's a trap,” Jaebum pulled his fingers out to slick himself up. “How do you want me to fuck you baby?” Mark seemed to sober up a bit while he slowly bottomed out.

“Slow,” the American extended his arms out, “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too.” Bracing himself again on his forearms Jaebum closed his eyes when Mark tangled his fingers into his hair.

“You can move now daddy,” the words were whispered against his neck. “I'm okay.” Jaebum slid his free hand under Mark's knee pulling the man close before slowly building a rhythm. “Yes daddy. Just like that. Hmmmm.”

Jaebum buried his face into Mark's neck listening as the man broke piece by piece under him. Mark wasn't nearly as vocal as Jackson but the deep moans and breathy whines were just as intoxicating to hear. Slipping his hand from the crook of his knee to the curve of his ass Jaebum ground harder into the older getting a gasp. Grinding again Mark arched up, nails digging into his shoulders.

“That's it baby. Just let go for me,” adjusting his knees Jaebum kicked up the pace slightly pulling more long moans from the American. “I remember the first time you came for me,” Mark shivered. “Your face was so cute all scrunched up then all of a sudden you came moaning my name.”

“Daddy please,” Mark whimpered rolling his hips in time with Jaebum's thrusts. 

“Please what baby?” Jaebum was nearly out of breath, “what do you need Mark?”

“Harder,” Mark crossed his ankles around the strong hips. “Faster. Anything. Daddy please.”

“I got you baby. I got you.” Sitting up Jaebum used his hands to anchor Mark's hips to the bed before fucking into him relentlessly. “Fuck Mark you look so good baby.” 

Mark barely lasted a minute before he came, Jaebum reaching over to stroke him through his orgasm. Jaebum kept up his pace until finally the coil in his gut snapped and he came shaking inside his lover.

“Daddy c'mere,” Mark held out his arms coiling them around Jaebum when he pulled out and rested against the man's warm chest. “Thank you. For everything.”

“You should come in more often. I miss seeing you fucked out,” Jaebum kissed the chest below him. “Or just to sleep. Jackson always loves a second body to snuggle up to.”

“Since we're nostalgic today,” Mark drawled, “rock, paper, scissor for clean up?”

“Only if you don't cheat this time.” 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	20. Pump the Breaks - Locked Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes a step back - Yugyeom has a decidedly not good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *don’t trust a hoe bass boosted in the background* 
> 
> Y’all got comfortable didn’t you. If it makes you feel better K has already hit me for this - S

**Pt. I**  
Pump the Breaks

Jackson saw this coming.

He had known it from day one. Like watching two trains moving in slow motion before inevitably coming to crash together. Adding the rest of the the group had just shortened the track to the collide. 

He had known but it still hurt.

Youngjae hadn't slept well in nearly a week due to stress and had fallen into his little space as a way to decompress. Normally it wasn't an issue, they all loved to play with Sunshine and dote on the man while he was in his headspace. However one of the issues that had been stressing him out was Mark's attitude toward all of them romantically. Big Youngjae understood that Mark needed space and time but small Youngjae did not. In the regressed state the underlying fear of rejection manifested itself resulting in Sunshine screaming at Mark.

“You're selfish! You make JB and Jackson cry.” Youngjae stomped his feet. Mark who had been sitting with him on the floor froze in surprise, eyes widening almost comically as Sunshine scowled at him. Jackson felt his stomach drop the moment Mark processed the words, the American’s face going carefully blank.

“That's enough Sunshine.” Jinyoung tried to grab Youngjae's arm “We're going for a time out. You're tired and taking it out in Mark.” This only seemed to aggravate the younger more.

“NO!” Youngjae ripped his arm away and turning to yell at Jinyoung “Markie should go in time out. He's being a bully.”

“That's not what's going on Sunshine.” Jackson tried not to look at Mark, the silence from the man was making Jackson’s heart race “Markie-”

“He's right.” Mark stood up, voice quiet “I need a break. From everyone. I'm taking myself out of...of whatever thing we have going on here.” Something flickered across Youngjae’s face, a brief flash of Big Youngjae but it was quickly replaced by the slightly softer gaze of Sunshine. Jackson already felt sick.

“Mark…” Jinyoung tried to approach but Mark took a step back looking more resolute. “Please don’t.”

“I need to figure out where my head is. Please let the others know.” Turning on his heel Mark disappeared around the corner. The soft click of the door echoed through the quiet dorm. 

It seemed to take years before the silence was broken.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT.” Jackson just blinked numbly at the empty space “Jackson?” Jinyoung touched his shoulder “Are you o-”

“How am I gonna tell Yugyeom?” At this even Youngjae stopped his tirade the full weight hitting everyone in the room.

Jackson stayed unmoving in the same spot for nearly two hours before the missing members came home. He had spent the time trying to figure out how to tell to their maknae. He and Jaebum would manage, they spent enough time at arms distance, but Yugyeom would take it hard and no amount of words would soften the blow he was tasked in delivering. 

Bambam was the first to breeze through the door followed by the others. The smiles on their faces dropped when their eyes landed on him. Sensing the distress Jaebum skipped taking off his shoes to cross the room.

“What's wrong Jackson?” Jaebum knelt in front of him but his eyes were glued to Yugyeom who frowned with a growing sense of dread. Jackson opened his mouth trying to find the words but failed. “Baby? What’s wrong?” The warmth of Jaebum’s hands on his face did little to comfort him.

Taking a shaky breath he tried again managing a small “Yuggie.”

“No.” Yugyeom had known even without an explanation. Jackson felt sick for being relieved he would not have to give a play by play. “Please no.”

“Hi Yuggie.” Youngjae looked up from his coloring book looking increasingly confused at the near palpable tension in the room “Markie said he's in a timeout from everyone.” Yugyeom didn’t look down, he barely breathed as the words sank in.

“Everyone?” Bambam asked Jackson who nodded sadly finally accepting what had happened. Already he could feel the tears lining his lashes “Why?”

“I told him he was being selfish and a bully.” Youngjae pouted indignantly “Daddy got angry. He tried talking to Markie but Markie won't open his door.” Jinyoung sat slouched against the wall arms resting on his knees pointedly not looking at anyone “Daddy won’t talk to me either.”

“Okay.” Jackson eyes hadn't left Yugyeom and the complete calm the younger was in had him worried. Yugyeom set his bags down and began to peel off his shoes and jacket with movements that were near robotic “I...I'm going to shower.” 

“Do you want -” Bambam reached out to touch him but Yugyeom curled his arm to his chest shaking his head no looking more vulnerable than they had seen him in years “Yuggie.”

“Are you going in time out to?” Youngjae blinked up with a confused look “You're not a bully.” Yugyeom finally looked down thin lipped. Jackson could see him working through the urge to say something or scream. In a much smaller voice Youngjae asked “Are...are you mad at me?” 

“Yes.” Turning in his heel the dancer fled down the hallway.

Jackson couldn't stand it anymore “I'm going to bed.” None of them stopped him.

***

If Jackson had to pick the absolute worst thing about the situation it would be that they had to act like nothing was wrong. Mark would still curl around them in the living room or during practice. They'd all make jokes and laugh and yet every night the click of his door locking hung heavily in the air around them. This was their fault really. They had all gotten their hopes up despite Mark constantly telling them not to. They had stopped taking Mark's feelings on the subject into consideration and as Jackson replayed all of the conversations in the last few months he wanted to kick himself in the ass for doing what he promised he wouldn't. They had all pushed so now they had to deal with the consequences.

Youngjae had been devastated when Jinyoung and Jaebum had broken the news to him the morning after it happened. He kept apologizing to them and when he had tried to apologize to Mark the rapper fluffed his hair with a smile telling him not to worry about it. The one person that Youngjae seemed to be avoiding was Yugyeom. After the initial apology Youngjae took steps to never be alone in a room with the maknae and Jackson wondered how long that would last. By the look on Yugyeom's face every time Youngjae fled the room Jackson knew Yugyeom was getting annoyed with being avoided but Jackson left that for them to work out.

It was nearly a week later he overheard Mark and Yugyeom talking. Pressing close to the cracked door he could barely make out what was being said.

“- I understand. I'll be okay.” Without seeing the youngest Jackson knew he was lying. It didn't take a genius to see that Yugyeom was hurting from being cut off. Jackson couldn’t imagine trying to function without JB he didn’t know how Yugyeom was managing to without Mark. Jackson knew the two had talked about Mark's stance on things though Jackson had hoped if Mark caved to any of them it would be Yugyeom. Jackson would give up any future with Mark to see the two of them smile again.

“It's not permanent. I just...I need to figure things out.” Mark voice was steady. Another lie. Mark's voice was only like that when he was trying to convince himself of things. 

“Take your time.” Yugyeom's voice was quiet “I'll be waiting.”

“That's part of the problem. You shouldn't. I can't promise you anything.” Jackson's heart broke in time with their maknae's. “I won't promise you anything.”

“Mark. I-”

“We got an early day tomorrow. I'm going to crash. Night Yuggie.” The door closing shut followed by the turn of the lock echoed dully.

Jackson knew he should go get Yugyeom. That the man would not be taking this well, hell he wasn't taking it well, but his numb legs carried him back to his bed instead.

 

**Pt. II**

Locked Doors

 

Yugyeom stared at the shut door too surprised to even process what had just happened. Mark said he needed time but it sounded like he was walking away forever. Thoughts raced around his brain at lightspeed and before he knew it hot tears were sliding down his cheeks. He didn’t know how long he had stood there shaking with silent tears but a warm hand on his shoulder startled him.

“Gyeomie?” Jaebum looked as raw as he felt “C’mon. Let’s go lay down.” Down the hallway Yugyeom caught a glimpse of Youngjae hiding in his doorway but as soon as he realized he was being watched he bolted deeper into the room and out of sight. He wasn't angry at Youngjae, at least not anymore. The first few days he'd been too angry to speak to him but now that the initial wave had passed the only thing that pissed him off was that Youngjae was now avoiding him. “Jinyoung and Bambam will take care of him. Come lay down with me and Jackson.” Nodding miserably he followed Jaebum into the room where Jackson was already laying in the middle of the bed with a painfully blank expression.

“Hey.” There was no real tone behind the word. Yugyeom knew it wasn’t meant to be dismissive but it was the final straw on the two weeks of strain.

“Please don’t kick me out too.” Yugyeom felt himself crumbling both inside and out “Please.”

“It’s okay.” Jaebum pulled him close shooting a concerned look to Jackson who despite feeling like he had been gutted pulled himself off the bed to squish their maknae. “Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” It wasn’t. He was going to be alone again. The panic began bubbling, pressing out at the seams and tightening his chest. “Yugyeom you have to calm down baby. You’re hyperventilating.”

“I can’t breathe.” Maybe if he passed out the crushing pain would stop. Maybe he’d wake up and find it was all just a terrible nightmare.

“Breathe baby.” Jackson’s voice managed to cut through some of the fuzz “Look at me.” Lifting his head from where his hands had pressed hard into his eyes Yugyeom stared into the warm brown eyes “Breathe with me.” For something so simple it felt like the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Struggling he matched Jackson’s breathing one wheezed gasp at a time.

“That’s it. You’re doing great.” Jaebum rubbed circles in between his shoulder blades “Just keep breathing baby. We got you.

***

Yugyeom woke up the next morning still squished between Jackson and Jaebum. He didn’t remember falling asleep but everything was fuzzy after his panic attack. Jaebum and Jackson had been quietly talking in what Yugyeom assumed was Chinese. Wiggling a bit he curled closer into their hold trying to push down the growing tide of emotions.

“How are you feeling?” Jackson brushed a thumb back and forth along his cheekbone soothingly “Mark aside.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Yugyeom took a shaky breath “I understand why he’s doing this. I do. I...I just…” More tears were forming.

“You are still allowed to be sad.” Jaebum tightened his grip “Don’t hold it in Yugyeom. We’re here for you baby.” 

“I don’t want to be alone again.” The tears finally spilled over. He cried for what seemed like days until everything in him seemed to dry up. Not once did either Jackson or Jaebum move away, they simply held him between their bodies. “How do you live like this?”

“Most days?” Jaebum pet his hair, voice sounded as full of tears as his “It's something we can ignore. Like a papercut.”

“And the others?” 

“We cry.” Jackson tightened his hold trying ignore his own tears “All we can do is wait it out. He'll come around one way or another.”

“Stay with us for a few nights Yuggie.” Jaebum offered “Or drag Bambam into your room if Jinyoung and Youngjae haven't snagged him up. It's easier when you're not alone.” Yugyeom nodded curling in deeper between the two. “It’s going to be okay baby. We’re going to be okay.”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	21. Coin Flip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB and Jinyoung find a compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen JB is always going to be the first in any situation because I'm biased as fuck but I promise Jinyoung will get his turn. - S

Jaebum tried not to roll his eyes as Jinyoung paced the length of his room for the twelfth or so time. His oldest friend had been doing double duty since Mark's retreat. Youngjae had been devastated and spent most of his time hiding away from the group despite everyone telling him it was okay. While he felt bad for Jinyoung he couldn’t keep pretending to listen when he was looping for the third time that day.

“- and he won't even talk to me,” Jinyoung dragged a hand through his hair. After a beat of silence Jinyoung turned to him with his hands on his hips, “are you even listening?”

“Not really,” Jaebum shrugged, “you've been repeating yourself for three days.”

“You,” Jinyoung pointed an angry finger, “are an asshole.”

“And you,” Jaebum leaned forward from where he was perched on the edge of his bed pointing back, “have to understand that pushing the issue is only driving Mark away.”

“I can fix this if he-”

“Don't,” Jaebum cut him off sharply getting a bewildered look at the change in tone. “Mark's feelings are just as important as everyone else's.” Jinyoung opened his mouth but Jaebum cut him off again. “Drop it and let him breathe.”

“Youngjae is having a hard time with it,” Jinyoung sighed rubbing his temples. “A very hard time.”

“I'm sure you'll work it out,” Jaebum rolled his shoulders releasing some of the tension that had found a home there. “Mark has feelings too. Just because they’re inconvenient to you shouldn’t mean they get ignored.” Jinyoung stared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat. “Thank you.”

“Is Mark okay?” Jinyoung flopped onto the bed next to him. “I’ve been so focused on trying to do damage control for everyone that I didn’t stop to think about how he’s doing.”

“He’s overwhelmed,” Jaebum laid down on his side. “Terrified everyone hates him.” Jinyoung frowned. “He misses everyone but he needs to figure out what he wants.”

“When did this get so complicated?” Jinyoung scrubbed his hands up and down his face, “is it always like this?”

“I have no idea,” Jaebum answered honestly. “Not much room for dating as trainees unless its with each other and you weren't interested at the time.”

“You are so full of shit,” Jinyoung flailed an arm to smack at him. “You never asked.”

“Oh I asked,” Jaebum smiled. “You just thought I was joking or suggesting for fanservice so I gave up. Then we got put into our group and Jackson came in with his big personality and I think I fell in love with him on that first day.”

“Listen, we have all have been in love with Jackson since the first day,” Jinyoung laughed. “Even if it did sting when you stopped paying attention to me and started making cow eyes at him.”

“And it still took two years. And another three for us,” Jaebum reached over to grab Jinyoung's hand. “What I'm saying is, it's always complicated.”

“I miss him,” Jinyoung sighed again. “And not just for sex.”

“I know. We all do,” Jaebum reassured him. Deciding that it was time to change the subject Jaebum rolled to straddle the younger’s waist. “Though considering I just admitted to being in love with you since we hit puberty I think that warrants some attention.”

“Really?” Jinyoung grinned up at him running his hands up the strong thighs groping at the muscles. “Love huh?”

“Don’t be an ass,” Jaebum leaned down to kiss him, fingers trailing down the soft jaw. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you said yes.”

“That’s easy,” Jinyoung smiled up placing another peck. “We would have murdered each other.” Using Jaebum’s laugh to his advantage Jinyoung slid his tongue into the warm mouth, moaning slightly when Jaebum moved a thigh in between his and gently rocked their hips together. “Fuck you’re smooth,” curling the fingers into the dark hair Jinyoung rocked up to meet the hips.

“You have no idea,” Jaebum kissed him again keeping the slow rhythm until both were panting against one another. “Do you want this? It’s just us.”

“JB if I didn’t I wouldn’t be here,” Jinyoung smiled. “But thank you for asking. Now,” the smile bled into a shit eating grin as he tried not to laugh, “will you my daddy?”

“That’s…” Jaebum dropped his head against Jinyoung’s shaking shoulder hiding a laugh too, “that’s so weird coming from you.”

“It felt weird to say.” The two laughed but remained entwined. “So after this, do we flip a coin?”

“Flip a coin, take turns,” Jaebum sat up to pull off his shirt “whatever is easier for you.”

“Us” Jinyoung sat up to yank off his shirt. “Easy for us. Two way street remember?”

“I really did love you,” Jaebum leaned back down to kiss him with a grin. “Even when you were fucking unliveable.” Jinyoung slapped at his chest with a laugh into the kiss. Then a little more somber. “I still love you.”

“JB,” Jinyoung sighed angling his head to kiss the older then pulling back. “I can't say it, not yet.”

“Doesn't matter,” Jaebum pressed their foreheads together, “you don't ever have to feel that way back. I just wanted you to know.”

“Jackson has been a good influence on you.” Leaning forward Jinyoung sank his teeth into the shoulder in front of him making Jaebum grunt.

“That,” Jaebum panted “is a low blow.” Jinyoung bit down harder. “Mark was right. No matter the placement you're still bossy.” Jinyoung released the skin startled into a laugh. “Now lay there and look pretty for me.” Jaebum kissed him once then shifted down to mouth wetly at the younger’s chest, his hands already going to work on the jeans. It took a little finagling but he was able work them off the long legs before kicking off his shorts. Swooping back down Jaebum resumed placing small kisses and nips along the skin.

“Did I say you were smooth?” Jinyoung rolled his hips up when warm fingers wrapped around him, “because holy fuck you’re smooth.” Jaebum grinned against his stomach, running his free hand along the soft skin waiting for the residual tension to leave his lover’s body. “Can you kiss me again?” Shifting to his knees Jaebum kissed a trail up Jinyoung’s chest, along his neck and then finally the soft lips.

“You don’t have to do this Jinnie,” Jaebum pulled back after a few moments. “If you’re not comfortable I won’t be upset.”

“Can…” Jinyoung chewed the inside of his cheek nervously, “can I ride you?” Jaebum shrugged. “It helps me feel more in control.”

“Are you really sure about this?” Jaebum sat up putting space between them and eyeing him critically.

“If you ask me that again I’m going to deck you,” Jinyoung rolled them over so he was on top. “Thank you. I appreciate your concern and consideration. Now shut up and fuck me.”

“Why do I only love bossy men?” Jaebum relaxed, grinning up and taking in the the sight of the man he had spent years both in love and passively in love with. Jaebum had accepted a long time ago Jinyoung would never be like this with him but he wasn't going to argue this change in their lives. Even if Jinyoung got up and left right now Jaebum could live happily having had this moment with the man.

“It's your curse,” Jinyoung stretched raising his arms above his head. Grabbing both hips Jaebum ground them together getting a contented hum. “Where is the lube?”

“Drawer,” Jaebum jerked his head slightly to the side indicating the nightstand. When Jinyoung leaned over to fish the bottle out Jaebum slid his hand from shoulder to knee smiling at how the muscle jumped underneath his fingertips. “Do you want me to do it?”

“Oh yes daddy,” Jinyoung singsonged.

“Mercy, please!” Jaebum barked out a laugh. 

“But daaaaadddyyy,” Jinyoung wiggled with a pout, “pwease.”

“That's it, I take it all back.” Both laughed, releasing any tension left in the room. “I'm running away to be crazy cat lady.”

“You already are a crazy cat lady,” Jinyoung handed the bottle of lube to him, “you facetime your mom just to see them.”

“Listen, I miss my babies.” Jaebum slicked up his fingers. “Turn around please.” Dropping a final kiss Jinyoung turned around sighing as Jaebum spread him open. “One of these days I'm going to hold you down while Jackson eats you out.”

“I'm already horny you don't have to tease me,” Jinyoung bit his lip at the image. “But I wouldn't turn it down.”

“He likes to give head the most,” Jaebum began coating the area and teasing the muscle. “But if you give him half a chance he'll spend all night making you scream. He's always eager to please.”

“So I've heard,” Jinyoung gasped lightly when a finger began to slowly work itself in and out. “Youngjae has been telling me all about it. You can add another,” Jaebum complied. “hmmm.”

Jaebum smiled in contentment while he continued to open his lover up, delighting in the small gasps and moans falling from him. When he had three fingers curling in and out Jinyoung began rocking back and forth whimpering, spine arched and hands braced on Jaebum's thighs

“Ready baby?” Jaebum pulled his fingers out. “Condom or no?”

“Nah,” Jinyoung slowly turned back around. “Just don't cum inside me yeah? I don't like the mess.”

“Fair enough,” Jaebum slicked himself up then motioned for Jinyoung to arrange himself. After a moment of hesitation Jinyoung slowly began to sink himself down. “Take your time.” Jinyoung hummed closing his eyes. The younger rocked himself up and down in small measured movements. “You feel so good Jinnie.” Finally Jinyoung bottomed out and came to rest against his thighs.

“No wonder Jackson spent that first month with a limp. Fuck, JB.” Jinyoung willed his body to relax. “You got a good dick for sitting on.” Jaebum grinned at the flash of satisfaction that zipped through him. Jackson and Mark had said more or less the same thing but it was always nice to hear. Running his hands along Jinyoung's chest and thighs Jaebum waited patiently for the younger to get comfortable. “I'm good. Just go slow.”

“Sure thing Jinnie.” Bending both his legs Jaebum began slowly rocking his hips back and forth. “You look so pretty on my cock Jin. God, I can't even tell you how many times I dreamed of this. Of being able to fuck you or be fucked by you,” Jinyoung gasped when he grazed his prostate. “Jackson would laugh at me when I would wake up to messy shorts and the image of you still in my brain.”

“Oh my god JB,” Jinyoung swallowed thickly rocking harder, eyes fluttering closed. “Really wanted a piece of my ass huh?”

“You have no idea,” Jaebum grunted as Jinyoung swiveled his hips. “Jackson kept threatening to lock us in a room.”

“He really is a gift isn't he,” Jinyoung smiled. “Can we bring him in to play with is next time?”

“He'd be thrilled,” holding onto the thighs, Jaebum let the younger work himself into a rhythm of harsh bounces accented by slow rolls of hips until he was nearly boneless on the sheets. “Jinnie. Fuck, Jin.” 

“I used to think about you too,” Jinyoung whispered. “Especially when you and Mark would do those b-boying moves and your shirts would fly up.” Jinyoung rocked harder chasing the heat pooling in his gut. “There were days where I fantasized about you just pushing me against a wall and fucking me senseless.” Jaebum moaned under him rolling his ups up to meet the younger. “Then Jackson came and I knew I had fucked up. How could I compete with him?”

“Jin…” Jaebum pulled him down to kiss him. The kiss was wet and barely coordinated but after a moment Jaebum forced Jinyoung off and came hard against the shaking thighs. “Fuck.”

“Oh my god JB,” Jinyoung reached between them to jerk himself. “Fuck.” Snaking an arm between the open thighs Jaebum slid two fingers in making Jinyoung gasp.

“That's right Jinnie, cum for me.” Jinyoung keened at the words. “Fuck my fingers and cum for me.” Jinyoung lasted less than a minute before he came over his hand and Jaebum's chest. “Perfect. You did so good.”

“I might actually have you be my daddy,” Jinyoung grinned catching his breath. “Fuck that was good.” Jaebum snorted stealing another kiss.

“Alright you, off.” Jaebum lightly slapped a thigh. Once Jinyoung moved to collapse on the bed Jaebum grabbed his shower towel to clean them up. “You staying here or going to Youngjae?”

“If I leave another person post sex Youngjae will kick me out of our room,” Jinyoung grimaced. “I'm sure you heard about Bam.”

“He didn't seem bothered by it but yeah,” Jaebum tossed the towel to the side and laid down. “I take it Youngjae was.”

“He was furious actually,” Jinyoung curled into his side, head resting on the warm shoulder. “He said even though Bam didn't mind it was still a shitty thing to do. Thinking about it now I agree with him.”

“Don't tell Bam that,” Jaebum warned nuzzling into the dark hair. “He doesn't like being treated with kid gloves.”

“Too late,” Jinyoung sighed recalling the conversation with a grimace. “That was another ugly not argument. He said that if I thought he was a liar we needed to take a step back.”

“We are just a giant ass mess aren't we?” Jaebum sighed. “This is what I was afraid of. Things falling apart.”

“I think this is just growing pains.” Kissing his shoulder Jinyoung lifted himself onto an elbow. “How many fights have we had over the years? How many have you and Jackson?” Jaebum chewed on his cheek. “Didn't you just get done telling me it's always complicated? We'll be fine. No matter how this pans out.”

“Thanks Jin,” Jaebum leaned up to kiss him. “Though its funny to see you being the positive one.”

“I don't like it either,” Jinyoung laughed running a thumb along the man’s lower lip before kissing him again. “When Mark comes back around he can have his spot back.”

Settling themselves down Jaebum closed his eyes so he could memorize the feel of Jinyoung against him. He was almost asleep when the creak of the door caught his attention. Turning a sleepy gaze over he saw Jackson smiling from the doorway with Yugyeom behind. He tried motioning them over but Jackson shook his head and lead the maknae out. 

Settling once more Jaebum heard the whisper against his chest. “I loved you to. I was just scared.” Jaebum didn't say anything but he knew Jinyoung could hear the skip in his heart. “Thanks for giving me another chance.”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	22. Hold Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and JB get another partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've made the executive decision that JB speaks Chinese so he and Jackson can talk privately. Naturally he learned it for his baby boy. - S

Jackson felt bad. In the days after Mark had asked for space he had more or less shut down, unwilling to fully accept the new status quo. Now a nearly a month later he was still hurting but he did his best to hide it especially around Yugyeom. Their maknae was taking it the worst of all of them. Not that Yugyeom let it show that he was affected, the man was particularly stubborn. 

Yugyeom spent only a few nights with him and Jaebum before he went against their advice, locking himself alone in his room while ignoring Jackson begging him not to. Each night Jackson couldn’t help but think that the other was sitting alone in his room letting things eat away at him. Even though he knew Yugyeom needed space to breathe it was hard to not kick in the door to drag the dancer between him and Jaebum. After a while Jackson came to accept things and while there were days that the man emerged from his room in the mornings with puffy eyes and dark bags though those days were becoming rarer. The quiet calm that Yugyeom had was slowly coming back but Jackson couldn't help but wonder what the cost was.

Dance practice for the group had gone slow with Youngjae predictably all but running out of the room the moment the music stopped and Jinyoung following quickly behind shooting apologetic looks. Instead of looking annoyed at it Yugyeom seemed to be focusing on him. Another moment later the maknae wrapped his arms around his neck.

“What's in your mind?” Jackson hugged him back firmly running his hands up and down the spine. Jackson had make it clear the moment he stepped into the JYP building years ago that he was a tactile person and would not at any point tolerate people giving him shit for it which in later years worked out for him. While people would look none of them ever said anything about it and that suited Jackson just fine, “you've been pensive the last few days.”

“Is the offer still open?” Yugyeom whispered curling deeper into Jackson’s neck.

“Which one?” He pressed a quick kiss to the warm neck before nuzzling into it.

“Any of them.” Yugyeom tightened his hold. Dropping his voice until it was almost inaudible Yugyeom continued. “I've been thinking. A lot. I would like to take you and JB on a date.”

“Yeah?” Jackson murmured caught off guard.

“But if you're no-”

“I'm just worried you're rushing,” Jackson soothed though it seemed to have the opposite effect of what he wanted.

“That's fair,” Yugyeom agreed, “I would be suspicious too.” With a sigh the younger moved away letting his hair fall into his eyes. “I guess let me know if you're interested.”

Turning quickly on his heel Yugyeom fled the dance room leaving Jackson feeling more unbalanced.

Not ready to go home yet Jackson quietly slipped into Jaebum's studio watching his lover work. Buried under the hoodie and large headphones he could see that Jaebum was in a grove as fingers twirled dials and slides. While it wasn't something that Jackson got to do often, getting to watch as Jaebum worked his magic was something he loved. Getting comfy in his chair Jackson made sure his phone was on silent before resting his eyes just a moment.

“Jackson?” Blinking sleepily he registered Jaebum's voice. “You're going to hurt your neck if you stay like that.” A warm palm rested against his cheek while a thumb brushed his cheekbone. “You alive?”

“‘’m sleepy,” Jackson yawned nuzzling his face deeper into the palm with a small content sigh.

“I can see that.” Jaebum's voice sounded amused. “Do you want to get dinner with me?” Jackson smiled widely finally opening his eyes. “C'mon.”

The restaurant they picked was a small little hole in the wall that they had been coming to for so long most people simply ignored them these days. While unable to hold hands - a fact Jackson had made peace with years ago though was still a little bitter about - he hooked an ankle around Jaebum's. During the meal the two talked idly about their day from what needed work in the choreography to how the mixing side was going. Turned out Jaebum was working on some music for him and Yugyeom to start working on for a duo project while he was going to be touring in the Americas.

Naturally it didn't take long for Jaebum to notice something was off. In the years they had been together Jaebum had seem every version of him and could tell from a small crack in his voice over a staticy phone call while they were whole countries apart when something was wrong. Sitting barely a table length away he never had a chance of hiding.

“So are you going to tell me what's eating you?” Jaebum asked in Chinese. It still made Jackson's heart do funny things hearing his mother language fall from Jaebum's lips. After the first year of being together Jaebum had asked Jackson to teach him. While they still had to be careful of what they said in public it gave them a sense of privacy that their lives lacked.

“Gyeomie wants to go to dinner with us,” Jackson answered back casually in Chinese. “Misses hanging out with us.” Jaebum tilted his head catching the meaning. “I told him there was no rush but I think he took it the wrong way.”

“I see.” Jaebum seemed to sag under an invisible weight. Everything had been weighing on his lover lately and Jackson was worried about him. Knowing he was going to be separated from them all soon for Team Wang promotions while things were still rocky nearly made him cancel his plans all together but Jaebum refused to let him. “What do you think?”

“I don't know what to think,” Jackson set his chopsticks down. Continuing in Chinese he added, “I don't want him to rush because he's lonely but I don't want to push him away either.”

“Let's make dinner at home,” Jaebum spoke again after a while. “I want to talk to him but we can't do that properly outside.” Jackson nodded. “Let's finish out food and go home yeah?” Jackson smiled again.

***

Two days later Jaebum and Jackson prepared dinner before calling Yugyeom to follow them into the bedroom. While Jaebum was not adverse to the dorm knowing what was going on this was privet until the others joined - if they joined. He wouldn't let Yugyeom be seen as the guinea pig for everyone else.

“Not how I imagined but okay,” Yugyeom sat in the floor with them poking at his bowl.

“I need you to be honest with us and being in public or under the pressure of the rest of the dorm limits that.” Jaebum took a bite of his food. Well a Jaebum size bite which meant it would take a minute for him to be able to speak again.

“That's…” Yugyeom blinked, “I didn't think of that.”

“Neither did I the first time,” Jackson smiled stealing a bit of food from Jaebum's bowl. “Since he's still trying to choke down that bite like an idiot.” Jackson grinned at the scowl he got in return. “I'll start. Why the sudden change? You've been closed off for a few weeks now and suddenly you're asking us for a date.”

“Fair,” Yugyeom set the bowl down to pick at his fingernails. “I didn't want you to think that I was using you as a replacement for Mark because I'm not.” Yugyeom looked up to make eye contact with them for the first time in what felt like years. “Yes I'm lonely without him but that's not the reason I want to date you.” Jackson and Jaebum shared a look before turning back to their maknae. “I would have accepted the invitation to join months ago but I didn't want to make Mark feel more pressured or outnumbered so I decided to wait for him.” Running a hand through his hair Yugyeom sighed. “Then everything went sideways and I felt like I was only getting pity from everyone which pissed me off.”

“Yug-” Jackson tried to interject but Yugyeom held up a hand to silence him.

“I know it wasn't. Well I do now. It's why I pulled away.” Yugyeom chewed on the inside of his lip. “I needed to work through the dark shit before I could really make peace with it.”

“You know accepting might mean that Mark won't reach back out to you,” Jaebum said trying to sound neutral.

“I know.” Yugyeom seemed to wilt, “he said I shouldn't wait for him and I think that hurt the most.” Yugyeom sniffed back a few tears, “but he's right. I shouldn't wait.” Looking back up Yugyeom looked between the two of them. “It's not fair to him or to me.”

Seeming to have reached the end Yugyeom picked the bowl back up beginning to finally eat. The three sat in silence for some time before Jaebum turned to Jackson.

“What do you think?” Jaebum asked, tilting his head to look at his lover.

“I'd like to date you properly before you accept our invite to be partners,” Jackson smiled at the youngest. “We may look perfect on the outside but that's just because we've been together so long. I want you to get to know us outside of practice and sex before you commit.”

“I agree,” Jaebum looked back nodding his head. “If at any time you decide to back out we won't hold it against you.” Hearing them accepting finally brought a real smile to Yugyeom face. “We do have some rules though.” Yugyeom nodded listening intently. “Honesty is a requirement. By that I mean no hiding if you're feeling bad. If you want space we'll of course give it to you but don't think that you need to keep the ugly bits hidden away.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom nodded again.,“I understand.”

“Another rule is no skipping date nights,” Jackson added seriously. “We understand things come up but it let's us connect away from everyone and share a meal and an activity that isn't idol life or general dorm life.” Jackson grinned adding with a flare, “we're romantics so we take date night very seriously.”

“You two? Would have never guessed,” Yugyeom laughed. “What about sex?”

“You don't have to be into what we're into,” Jaebum smiled. “What do you like?”

“I like to be told I'm pretty,” Yugyeom flushed a deep red. “To be kept on edge until I fall apart. I like to be taken care of.”

“Will you let us take care of you Yugyeom?” Jackson asked quietly.

“Of course.” Yugyeom was still pink but grinned, “if JB doesn't mind being my daddy too.” At that the three of them laughed.

“Optional rule is you have to like cats.” Jackson leaned over to kiss Jaebum's cheek, “JB is our resident cat lady.”

Cleaning up the dishes Jaebum sent them with Jackson to take to the sink before turning to Yugyeom.

“I won't badger you about if you're sure. You are a grown man and I believe you know what you want,” Jaebum stepped closer brushing the long bangs from the dancer’s face. “That being said, can we take you to bed Yuggie?” Yugyeom flushed pink. It didn't matter that he'd shared their bed more times than he could count in the past months. This felt different. Felt more intimate than the times he had sauntered in naked and threw himself in between Jackson and Jaebum “If we're moving too fast let me know.”

“Please daddy,” Yugyeom pressed his body flushed to the older, “please touch me.”

By the time Jackson came back from the kitchen Jaebum had Yugyeom writhing on the sheets. Both were still dressed but the steady grind of the leader's thigh coupled with the words being whispered left Yugyeom unable to do anything but drag his nails down the wide shoulders and moan helplessly.

“Does my pretty Yugyeom like this?” Jaebum nipped at the pierced ear rolling his thigh again loving the high whine, “like grinding your pretty cock against my thigh?”

“Yes,” Yugyeom whispered arching up. “Daddy can Jackson touch me?”

“Of course.” Jaebum waved the rapper over before moving his thigh. “Jackson play with Gyeomie with me.” Jackson smiled wickedly as he crawled between the long legs. “Can you be good for me?” Yugyeom nodded watching as Jackson worked off his pants. “Just lay there baby and let us take care of you.” Jaebum took the dancer's mouth in a kiss as Jackson began to slowly tease at the younger's erection with his mouth.

Under their hands Yugyeom went from panting to trembling to begging in record time. The firm grip Jackson had on his hips while he fucked him with his mouth mixed with the words Jaebum kept whispering in his ear made every nerve ending feel alive.

“Pretty Yuggie,” Jaebum rolled a nipple between his fingers getting another cry, “do you like how Jackson is sucking your cock?” Yugyeom whimpered a small _yes_. “I'd like to see you fuck yourself on him. Open and wet and begging to cum while all he can do is moan under you.” Yugyeom moaned. Dropping his voice lower Jaebum added “Once he finally cums filling you up I'll fuck you until you can't stand the next day.”

“Oh my god.” Yugyeom buried a hand in Jackson's hair gasping. “Daddy can I please cum? Please daddy. Please I wanna cum.”

“Not yet,” Jaebum reached over to the bottle of lube on the nightstand and passed it down. “Jackson, open our pretty Gyeomie.” Tossing a long leg over his shoulder Jackson pulled off to follow the order with a grin. “Make some pretty noises for us Gyeomie.”

“JAcKsON.” Yugyeom arched up whining when fingertips began to tease him open, “ _please_.” In place of Jackson's mouth Jaebum stroked the younger adding to the dizzying spiral.

“Please what?” The rapper kissed a trembling thigh, “please what Gyeomie?”

“Please,” Yugyeom was delirious, “please fuck me.” Jackson and JB shared a look.

“Do you want me to fuck you baby?” Jackson curled his fingers, “or daddy?” Yugyeom gasped. “I like seeing you on daddy's cock. You look so good when you're bouncing up and down on it. When you're on your knees crying into the mattress.” Jackson could see Yugyeom was close. Brushing lightly against the prostate he added, “but my favorite is when he fucks you nice and slow until you're limp, unable to stop from cumming all over yourself.”

“I. Fuck.” Yugyeom didn't breathe. If he did he would be gone. “Cum. Please. Need.”

“Okay baby,” Jaebum purred, “you can cum for daddy.” Yugyeom came, throbbing in his hand moaning loud enough to echo in the room. “That's it baby. Good boy Gyeomie. Good boy.”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


	23. Wine and Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam watched the way Jinyoung watched him. A dare to the other to make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero idea of how many more chapters this is going to be. But we're still working through stuff so assume it's gonna be a while - S

Bambam knew he had overreacted when Jinyoung had come to apologize for leaving him post sex. At the time they were all still reeling from Mark and the ugly tangle of emotions that this had turned into and he had taken it out on Jinyoung. Despite priding himself on being emotionally mature regardless of what people said he still hadn’t apologized to Jinyoung for snapping.

_Thai Menace: Listen I know you have your hands full but can we walk?_   
_Mom™: Sure. We’ve actually been wanting to ask you something_   
_Thai Menace: We?_   
_Mom™: Youngjae and I_

Bambam tilted his head questioningly.

_Thai Menace: Alright I’ll bite_   
_Mom™: That’s what the gag is for_

Bambam barked out a laugh. Sending three laughing emojis he watched at the three dots danced a moment before disappearing.

_Knock Knock Knock_

“Come in.” Bambam would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised at how quickly they had come. Shuffling into the room both Jinyoung and Youngjae stood awkwardly in the middle before Youngjae huffed dragging the oldest over to the bed where Bambam sat. “What’s up guys?”

“Jinyoung is being a baby because he thinks you’re pissed at him,” Youngjae deposited himself in Bambam’s lap. “So let’s get a few things ironed out. I was the one who told Jinyoung that he was an asshole for leaving you post sex.”

“Tha-” Bambam tried to speak but Youngjae continued over him.

“Not finished yet.” Youngjae scolded and Jinyoung hid a smiled behind his hand. “We don’t think you’re a liar but just because you’re an aloof cat doesn’t mean him leaving wasn’t shitty because it was. Even though you weren’t upset I was.” Bambam nodded smiling at the indigent tone. “Jinyoung would have lost his mind if someone left me alone after even if I was okay with it. You’re not a pass around and I won’t let anyone treat you like that.”

“You done dragging me?” Jinyoung leaned back on an arm grinning. “We do have a question for you.”

“I’m not even remotely done,” Youngjae leveled an unimpressed look. “But yes we do have a question, I just wanted to clear the air.”

“Thanks Jae,” Bambam kissed the man’s temple hugging him close. “Though I’ve never felt like a pass around. I sleep with who I want, when I want. Or not slept with anyone at all.” Youngjae huffed disgruntled. “I appreciate you fighting for my honor but it’s really okay.”

“It’s not okay Bammie,” Youngjae said sadly. “We had planned to ask you this a while ago but he did that and I got pissed. You don’t leave people you want to date hanging like that.” Bambam blinked in surprise. Youngjae himself seemed to be caught off guard at the slip. “Shit.”

“You should see when he really gets ramped up.” Jinyoung laughed, “but he’s right. Even if you were okay with it I am sorry.”

“You want to date me?” Bambam now knew why Youngjae had sat in his lap. It kept him from fleeing the room. “You’re joking right? Me? Bambam. The menace.”

“Yes. You. Bambam. The most observant and patient person I’ve ever met.” Youngjae turned in his lap. “The one that never pushed me to move faster than I was ready. The asshole who managed to weedle his way into everyone’s heart by being an absolute menace and still manages to be more mature than the rest of us.” Bambam would have preened at the praise if he wasn’t still processing. 

“What if I want to also date JB and Jackson?” Bambam licked his lips nervously. He had been giving a lot of thought to what he wanted and how to proceed. Yugyeom had joked he was thinking so much the hamster in his head was going to die of exhaustion from the sudden use.

“Then you would be dating them and hopefully us,” Jinyoung shrugged. “There is no pressure or anything. At some point we may even take them up on their offer. We’re just not ready yet.”

“I am a very different bottom than Youngjae,” Bambam looked between the two of them, “but you know that. JB is really the only person I’m comfortable calling daddy right now.”

“That isn’t even remotely on the list of concerns,” Jinyoung snorted dismissively. “If JB is your daddy than he’s your daddy I don’t care. We’re interested in dating you not making you my baby.”

Bambam chewed at the inside of his cheek. He was prepared for a lot of things but Jinyoung and Youngjae being interested in him hadn’t even blipped on his radar. He knew they liked him well enough and Jinyoung liked his ass so much he had come back a few times afterwards before they had their argument. But dating? No he hadn’t seen that one coming.

“You don’t have to answer right away.” Youngjae leaned against him again, “if you want to talk with JB and Jackson before answering we get it.”

“And Yugyeom,” Jinyoung added. “He’s their partner now and has a weigh in.”

“He’s what?” Bambam and Youngjae both questioned at the same time making them laugh.

“Last night apparently.” Jinyoung carefully moved closer to them. “That’s why Yugyeom was keeping us all up last night.” Bambam snorted. Everyone said he was loud but when their maknae got worked up he was just as vocal, if not more, as Bambam himself.

“Does Mark know?” Youngjae asked in a small voice.

“I don’t know. I know he and JB talk a lot over text about stuff but about what I’ve never asked.” A small frown tipped at the corner of Jinyoung’s lips. “You haven’t gone to talk to them yet have you Jae?” Youngjae shook his head no. “You should. You’re going to make yourself sick again.”

“I know,” Youngjae curled into himself a little. “Can we not talk about it?”

“Part of dating means we gotta talk about it Jae,” Bambam placed his chin on Youngjae’s shoulder. “No hiding just because it’s hard.”

“Is that a yes?” Jinyoung looked between the two, “or a general statement?”

“Don’t say yes out of pity.” Youngjae suddenly turned waspish.

“Don’t be an asshole because you’re deflecting,” Jinyoung sniped back. 

Bambam watched the two stare each other down briefly wondering what exactly he was throwing himself into. Not that it mattered, relationships were always messy. He had lost count the amount of times he held Jackson post argument with JB. 

Then there was the one absolute terrible time the two had been so heated that Jackson had stormed out saying he was done. To this day Bambam wasn’t sure how Mark managed to bridge them back together but the American was nothing if not a miracle worker.

“I don’t do pity,” Bambam finally spoke up deciding that he was done waiting for them to pay attention to him. “Pity is useless and I don’t have time for it.” Both of them chuckled so Bambam smiled. “I’m saying yes because I like both of you and Jinyoung has a great dick.”

“How romantic.” Jinyoung deadpanned trying to smother a laugh.

“If you wanted romantic you should go date Jackson and JB,” Bambam kissed Youngjae’s hair. “Not to say I don’t have my moments but large overtures are their deal.”

“Can we take you to dinner?” Youngjae finally spoke up again, “or make you dinner? Jinyoung makes really good food.”

“Yeah?” Bambam looked up at Jinyoung under his eyelashes. “Going to make an honest man out of me?”

“If I had a year I couldn’t do that,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Then catching himself he quickly added “Though hopefully we’ll have more than that.”

“Smooth,” Bambam grinned wider with a small chuckle, “very smooth.”

“‘If you want romantic overtures you gotta go to Jackson and JB.’” Youngjae parroted back.

“That’s my line!” Bambam gasped aghast.

“I’ll share my daddy if you share your one liners,” Youngjae offered out his hand.

“Deal,” Bambam shook it while both of them laughed.

 

Later that evening Bambam found himself in Jinyoung and Youngjae’s room eating on a card table while the two of them talk about their day. Occasionally they would prod him for input for for the most part the two were content to let him observe their interactions. 

What Bambam found the most interesting was that the two were incredibly playful with each other. Out in the public eye he knew Jinyoung was uncomfortable under the constant scrutiny but even with the group as a whole Bambam couldn’t think of a time where he had seen the man this open. As a result he ended spending most of the meal watching them fondly bicker back and forth or steal bits of food from the other’s plate.

“You’ve been predictably quiet,” Youngjae leaned on his elbows.

“We’re less than a day in and I’m already predictable?” Bambam lamented placing a hand to his forehead with an exaggerated sigh. “You’ll be bored of me within the week.”

“I’m bored of you now,” Jinyoung stuck his tongue out.

“Do you hear this Jae?” Bambam sniffed dramatically, “I’ve been dismissed.” When he didn’t get a response Bambam cracked an eye. Jinyoung sat leaning back in his chair with a smug smile on his face. “Did I miss somethiNG?” Bambam gasped jumping a little when hands under the table spread his thighs open. “Jae?”

“Make it loud for me Bammie,” Jinyoung purred as Youngjae worked his sweatpants down to his knees. “Make it loud for your daddy too.”

“FUCK.” Bambam groaned as the wet mouth closed around him. Gripping the table Bambam panted loudly while Youngjae bobbed up and down. “Oh fuck Jae.” Nails raked down his thighs punching out another groan.

“He’s been wanting to do this for a while,” Jinyoung tilted his head watching them. “He almost did it the other night but you didn’t look like you were in the mood to play.”

“I - AH - I’m always down for…” Bambam bit out before trailing off into another moan. 

Distantly he heard Jinyoung get up but didn’t register the movement until fingers jerked his head back by the hair. The pulse of want shot straight to his dick where a curl of Youngjae’s tongue shot it back into his gut.

“Not yet Bammie,” Jinyoung’s voiced whispered against his ear. “See, Youngjae doesn’t really like to be teased but he likes to tease others.” Bambam’s hips jerked up as a hand wrapped loosely around the base of his dick. Enough pressure to feel it but not enough to do anything. “I like watching you like this Bammie. Moaning like the little whore you are.”

“Oh god.” Bambam reached blindly gripping the front of Jinyoung’s shirt. “Fuck Jinyoung, don’t stop.” Hearing the words from Jinyoung made his body feel like a live wire. “Keep talking please.”

“You want to hear how pretty you’d look between me and JB while we use you like a doll?” Jinyoung grinned at Youngjae who was watching them hungrily under the table grinning around the dick in his mouth. “I told Youngjae about it and he made a mess of himself just imagining you ass full and mouth stuffed.”

“Jinyoung.” Bambam bit his lip with a whine. God he wanted that. To be used by them.

“JB slamming into your pretty little ass while the only thing you can do is lay there gagging on me.” Jinyoung nipped at his ear. “Then after you’re fucked out and open maybe we can get Jackson to and Youngjae to trade places with us to use you.” 

“Jinyoung please.” Bambam cried out arching back more in the chair. “God please.” The vivid image of the four taking turns while all he could do was lay there and take it made his mouth water.

“You want to be our toy Bammie?” Jinyoung questioned lightly.

" _YES._ ” Bambam's breath hitched, nails scraping down the table. “Fuckfuckfuc-”

“Cum for me Bammie.” The words were spoken softly. Glancing down he saw Youngjae was staring up grinning and eyes full of mischief. “Please Bammie.”

“Let go Bam.” Jinyoung tightened his grip just as Youngjae swallowed him back down.

“ _FUCK_.” Bambam moaned over and over again as Youngjae worked him through his orgasm.

“Good boy Bammie. Good boy.” Jinyoung praised.

Bambam slumped against the chair trying to regain his bearings while Jinyoung helped their partner back up to his feet. 

Catching Youngjae's wrist Bambam pulled him down to kiss him.“Thanks Youngjae.”

“Anytime.” Youngjae kissed the tip of his nose. “Come lay down on the bed with us while Jinnie takes care of me.”

Following them back to the bed Bambam flopped on his side watching intently. Where Jinyoung had been slightly aggressive with him the oldest was soft and gentle with Youngjae. He catalogued in his brain everything that made Youngjae sigh. What made him arch up breathless. It would take time to learn all of their likes and dislikes but Bambam prided himself on being a quick study and a hands on learner.

Moving closer to press against them Bambam was delighted that Jinyoung first kissed him and then moved so Bambam could kiss Youngjae until under their hands Youngjae broke. 

With a high whine of Bambam’s name Youngjae came gasping against his lips and Jinyoung came barely a moment later.

Leaving Youngjae curled against him Jinyoung went searching for a towel to clean them up with. Curling his fingers around the older’s jaw Bambam kissed him slow letting their tongues brush lazily together only breaking when Jinyoung returned so he could pull the oldest into a kiss. 

Laying twined together they exchanged soft kisses, occasional elbows, and a lot of laughter. It wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting but Bambam wasn’t going to argue it. He liked the feel of them pressed against his skin and the soft huffs of breath against his body when they finally settled and curled in together for the night.

Now he just needed to talk to the other three.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


	24. Pavlov Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB and Yugyeom unbox the ghost between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have an unboxing chapter for Mark but I haven’t really done Yugyeom justice. JB remaines the ideal bitch. - S

Jaebum was getting weary of taking naps. It seemed whenever he did he woke up to all kinds of shenanigans.

Today he found himself with Yugyeom standing hesitantly at the foot of the bed dressed in a purple satin camisole and panties accented by a deep blush.

“Hi Yuggie,” JB sat up rubbing at his eyes. Looking his lover up and down he added with a smile, “you look really pretty.”

“Can…” the blush deepened but under it Jaebum saw a ghost of a frown. “Can I do something?”

“What do you want to do?” Jaebum held open his arms though the dancer didn't move.

“I used to do this with Mark,” Yugyeom bit his lip, his hand showing a small tremor. “I'd like to try it with you.” Jaebum tilted his head but didn't say anything. “That came out wrong.” Crossing his arms in front of him, the next words spilled out in a rush. “I'm not using you as a proxy it's just I really like doing it and I-”

“Yugyeom,” Jaebum stopped him before the younger could work himself into a real panic. “It's okay baby. What do you want to do?”

“Ride your thigh while i-in my panties,” Yugyeom's blush bled deeper down his neck.

“Okay baby.” Jaebum tried to smile reassuringly but something seemed to shift.

“Can you…” Yugyeom trailed off looking heartbroken before he tilted his head to let his bangs fall into his eyes, “can you call me your pretty boy while I do it?” This time Jaebum's heart broke. “I like being called that.”

“Are you sure Yugyeom?” Jaebum held up his arms again letting the dancer crawl into them. “If you’re not ready for that I can call you something else.”

“I need to. For me.” Yugyeom situated himself on Jaebum's thigh. “If you're okay with it.”

“Of course baby.” Cupping the younger's face Jaebum brought him down to kiss him. “Whenever you're ready baby.”

Yugyeom started a slow grind against his thigh with a determined look to his face. Instead of hiding in his neck like Jaebum had expected the dark eyes stayed locked with his.

“Daddy?” Yugyeom's blush was back. “Am I your pretty boy?” The words were barely a whisper but Jaebum heard the plea in them all the same.

“Yes baby,” carding his fingers through the dark hair Jaebum brushed his thumbs over the warm cheekbones. “You're my pretty boy. ” The words made the hips twitch harder. “My beautiful little dancer.”

Keeping up the praise Jaebum drank in the little moans and gasps that fell from the slack mouth.

“ _Daddy_ ,” the word was barely a breath. Leaning forward Jaebum pressed a few more kisses to the soft lips coaxing the mouth to open so he could slide their tongues together.

“What do you need baby?” Jaebum could feel the wet spot forming on his thigh where Yugyeom still ground against him, “what does my pretty boy need me to do?”

“Touch me daddy,” Yugyeom's head fell back but his hands clutched at the front of Jaebum’s shirt. “Touch me please.”

“Like this?” Jaebum ghosted his fingertips along the arched throat getting a small no. “How about like this?” Gripping both hips firmly Jaebum took control of the movements.

“Don't let me cum.” Yugyeom lurched forward looking him in the eyes desperately. “Don't let me cum until I can't hold it. Please don’t let me cum Daddy.” 

“My pretty boy likes to work for it,” Jaebum made him grind harder getting a choked moan, “likes to be made to give a show.” Yugyeom whined highed in his throat. “Go on baby. Fuck my thigh.”

“Yes daddy.” Yugyeom rocked his hips letting a few small gasps fall. After a few moments he looked away muttering “Ignore me. Don't look at me. Make me earn your eyes.”

“Yug-”

“Please JB,” Yugyeom stopped his moments and Jaebum could already see tears forming along the dark lashes. “I need this, I want to be able to enjoy things like this again.”

“I miss him too,” Jaebum said softly unable to ignore the ghost between them. Even though Yugyeom came with the intention of not using him as proxy but to enjoy this with another the maknae was always going to struggle just as Jackson struggled with things that he and Mark used to do. "I'm not upset Yugyeom. I understand." 

That seemed to do it. At the words Yugyeom curled into himself beginning to crying in earnest.

“Come here Gyeom.” Jaebum pulled the maknae into his arms. “Let it out baby. It's okay.”

“Why doesn't he want me?” Yugyeom finally sobbed out, “am I not good enough? Am I not pretty enough?”

“No,” Jaebum said firmly. “You are perfect and we love you. _He loves you_.” Jaebum stressed. All the conversations with Mark he had been having there was one thing he was sure of, Mark was in deep with their maknae. Maybe more so than he'd ever be with Jackson and himself but Jaebum didn't care. Jaebum would take whatever Mark was willing to give them. He loved Mark too much to let social norms or his own expectations to get in the way. “Yugyeom he loves you.”

“Then why doesn't he want me? Why won't he even look at me anymore?” Yugyeom sounded shattered. In voice that Jaebum hadn’t heard in years, not since that shitty joke they made them play on him for a live, Yugyeom added “I feel ugly.”

“Look at me.” Jaebum forced the younger to look up. “Yugyeom look at me.” Slowly the dark eyes opened still glassy with tears. “You are beautiful. Say it for me.” Yugyeom shook his head no. “Please say it for me.”

“I'm...” Yugyeom hiccuped around another sob. Taking a few deep breaths he tried again, “I'm beautiful.”

“Yes. You're the most beautiful boy in the world and don't you forget that.” Jaebum held him close again. “Mark is complicated.”

“Is it something I did?” Yugyeom sniffed, “was I too clingy?”

“No baby,” Jaebum pet his hair. “No, you did nothing wrong. Mark has been feeling overwhelmed for a very long time. He thought that keeping himself at arms length would help but the more distance he put the more worse he felt.”

“He feels bad?” Yugyeom finally seemed to get his crying under control. “Why?”

“Relationships are hard for him. They always have been.” Jaebum reached for the right words. “Platonic ones are easy because they are just that. Platonic. If he needs to take a break he can.”

“But romantic?” Yugyeom curled closer.

“Mark is grey-romantic,” Jaebum kissed the dark hair. “The best he explained it was that he had had bouts of really intense crushes but no sooner had they flared they disappeared and he was no longer interested in the person. At least not romantically.” Predictably the words gave no comfort causing Yugyeom start crying again. “Lasting romantic attraction is rare for him. That's why he's never taken up Jackson and I. That's why he never made anything solid with you.” Jaebum let his own tears fall. He heart hurt for his lovers. All of them. “Mark has been so afraid of hurting us. Hurting you. And now that he has he hates himself for it.”

“I miss him,” Yugyeom said miserably, “even if he never takes us back.”

“I understand. God do I understand.” Jaebum shifted them so they were laying down.

“I had hoped if I was unobtrusive and let him have space we could be happy.” Yugyeom sniffed back more tears. In barely a whisper he added “we were happy.”

Jaebum held him close for a long time letting the younger cry. A glance at the clock showed it was getting late, nearly time for Mark to start texting him. Mark was afraid if he went to anyone directly the others would think favoritism or worse so he refused to let anyone in his room or go into anyone's room even when he desperately needed to not be alone. The compromise was he texted Jaebum when he needed someone to talk to.

“Jackson is going to be leaving for a tour soon,” Jaebum sighed sadly. He was so proud of Jackson for getting his label off the ground and becoming successful even if it meant an empty bed while he was away.

Not empty. Yugyeom was their partner now and Jaebum briefly wondered how Yugyeom was going to take the distance.

“Can I stay in here while he's gone?” Yugyeom's voice was small, “I'll move back out when he comes back.”

“You don't have to,” Jaebum cut in. “You could move in today and not leave. This is your bed too.” Then softer, “we're your partners. We won't push you but we'd like you here with us.”

“Won't Jackson be upset?” Yugyeom frowned, “you two get so little time together these days.”

“Jackson is over the moon that you're with us. That the rest of the group is willing to be with us even if it's just sexually,” Jaebum smiled into the dark hair. “You aren't a burden Gyeom.”

_Ping!_

“That's Mark isn't it,” Yugyeom looked at the phone with watery eyes. 

“How'd you know?” Jaebum didn't move. Mark could wait a few minutes and he would do so gladly if he knew it was because Jaebum was with Yugyeom.

“You two are thicker than thieves,” Yugyeom shrugged. “You've always fallen back on each other for stuff. Even when you were fighting that one time.”

“Fighting?” Jaebum questioned before the memory flared to life. There had been two apocalyptic level arguments in Jaebum's life that nearly changed the course of everything. One had been with Jackson and the other with Mark. “Oh yeah. That…” the words trailed off. “That was ugly.”

“It was scary.” Yugyeom sat up wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. “You angry was bad enough but Mark angry was terrible. I thought he was going to leave.” Yugyeom hung his head. “I was so afraid I was going to lose you both, lose everything, before we had really gotten off the ground.” Truthfully Yugyeom had every right to worry, they were all convinced Mark was going to walk out. Even Mark.

“You know how we fixed it?” Jaebum laughed thinking about the rest of incident. “Mark came in here and told me that when I was done being a little bitch he would be at the kitchen table.” Yugyeom couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “I went to punch him and instead we ending up making out against the wall.”

“That does sound like a very you thing to do.” Yugyeom giggled into his hand. “And Mark.”

“We still had a long talk about it but the talk was definitely more relaxed post sex,” Jaebum grinned. “I think...I think that’s when I decided that even if Mark wasn’t interested in long term I would take whatever he was willing to give for as long as he was willing to give it.”

“That’s a long time to be on the fence,” Yugyeom rolled the hem of the camisole between his fingers. “Isn’t it hard?”

“It is,” Jaebum agreed. “For a time I wanted nothing but to have the faerytale ending. The three of us riding out into the sunset and all that.” Yugyeom giggled a bit. “But life doesn’t work like that. Nothing is like the faerytales. It’s work and even more work when we are constantly apart like we are.” Sitting up again Jaebum leaned against the headboard. “Don’t think that this is easy for Mark. I know how it looks but this is hurting him just as much as us.” Yugyeom made a face and Jaebum really couldn’t fault the younger for his disbelief. “Mark is afraid one day he’ll wake up and he won’t be able to love us the way we love him.”

“How is that even possible?” Yugyeom frowned. 

“Remember what I said about lasting romantic feelings? It wouldn’t be the first time that it happened,” Jaebum ran a hand through his hair. “He’d rather have everyone hate him then do that to us.”

“I...I still don’t get it,” Yugyeom sighed looking at his hands, “but I respect that.” 

“It’s why I kept begging everyone to let him have space. Why I keep making sure everyone gives him space,” Jaebum looked helplessly at his phone. “I would give anything to have him back but what _I_ want doesn’t matter unless _he_ wants it too. So we’re at an impasse until he tells us.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Yugyeom laid down staring at the ceiling. “There is no use in feeling bad about it. You’re right. His feelings matter too.”

“Will you move in with us Yugyeom?” Jaebum asked quietly.

“Not yet,” Yugyeom licked his lips, “but soon.”

“Can I try something with you?” Jaebum asked moving a thigh between the long legs. Watching him with wide eyes Yugyeom nodded a yes. Leaning on an elbow with one arm and holding Yugyeom’s face with the other he ground his thigh down getting a gasp. He could still give Yugyeom what he wanted but in a way that was for them, in a way that they could still have Mark with them but not between them. “Make it loud for me baby.” Building a slow rhythm Jaebum watched as the younger’s face began to go slack and his pretty eyes start to unfocus. “Do you want to talk about your mommy?” Jaebum asked hoping he read this right.

“What?” Yugyeom’s breath hitched, “you...you won’t be mad?”

“Course not baby,” Jaebum kissed him, “I want to make my beautiful boy feel good.” Yugyeom gave a watery smile. “Did you like it when you got to ride his thigh?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom bit his lip as he rolled his hips up harder taking control of the rhythm, “he never took his eyes off of me. Mommy made me feel like I was the only person in the whole world worth looking at.” Jaebum let Yugyeom move at his own pace. “Mommy likes it when I cum all over myself. Likes to see when I can’t stop it and keep going until I- I-” Yugyeom breath hitched as his eyes slipped shut a moment. “Daddy?”

“Yes baby,” Jaebum brushed his thumb against the cheekbone.

“Touch me.” The black eyes opened looking open and just a shade more vulnerable than a moment before, “I want you to touch me.”

Reaching between them Jaebum slid his hand under the hem of the panties, “I love you Gyeomie.” Yugyeom blushed, tears welling up. “I love you baby. Go on baby it’s okay. Call out for him. Call out for your mommy.”

Moving his hand in time with his thigh Jaebum worked Yugyeom into a mess of broken pleas and moans. He was reasonably sure that Mark could hear them through the walls, that he could hear _Yugyeom_ begging for his Mommy’s permission to cum through the walls, but he knew the American wouldn’t mind. He might smack Jaebum for it later but he wouldn’t mind.

“Please,” Yugyeom whimpered dragging nails down his shoulders, “Daddy please.”

“Go on baby,” Jaebum kissed him, “make a mess for me.” Yugyeom came shaking against him while moan after moan fell from his mouth. “That’s right baby. My beautiful boy, cum for daddy.”

Yugyeom laid in his arms breathing heavily while small tremors shook through him. “Thank you,” the voice was barely a whisper, “thank you JB.”

“Always Gyeomie,” Jaebum kissed him softly. “Always.”

Fin.

_Mark: That was a low as fuck blow_  
_JB: It was but you'll live_  
_Mark: Ass. How is he?_  
_JB: About what you’d expect. How are you?_  
_Mark: When is Jackson leaving again?_  
_JB: Next week. Why?_  
_Mark: Shit. Alright. You still got that stationary?_  
_JB: The cardstock one? Yeah. I’ll drop it in your room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


	25. And the Cradle Will Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is dealing with the heavy guilt of pushing Mark away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we gotta deal with ramifications and shit yeah? Part of that #healthylifestyle - S

“You’re avoiding me and it’s pissing me off.” Youngjae blinked up from where was sitting on his bed to see Yugyeom standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. “You said at the beginning of all this you weren’t an actual child so stop acting like one.”

“Yug-” Youngjae started but the maknae held up a hand. The sour face lasted only a few moments longer making his heart kick against his ribs before it softened. Since Mark had withdrew Yugyeom had spent a lot of time in the dance room doing god knew how many routines and less time with everyone. Yugyeom was looking less wan these days but Youngjae could still see the residual tension being carried in the movements of the dancer. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Yugyeom dropped his arms, his tall body going loose. Rolling his neck he added “I was at first. I was hurt and pissed off and I’m still hurt but it’s not your fault. At least not wholly your fault.” Youngjae frowned looking back at his hands.“Look. I’m not saying we have to sleep together or whatever just stop running away from me okay?” Not looking up Youngjae nodded smally. Seeing the heavy reluctance caused a small tug on Yugyeom's heart, in a quiet voice he added “Unless you don’t want to be around me.”

“I feel bad when I’m around you.” Youngjae curled his shoulders in protectively “I’m always feeling bad but it’s worse when I’m with you because you were happy and,” Youngjae hiccuped past tears “and I fucked it up.” It was his fault even if everyone kept saying it wasn’t. Youngjae just wished they would be honest about being angry. At least then he would be able to deal with it.

“Shit.” Yugyeom ran a hand through his hair. Crossing the room after a few moments of silence the maknae dropped to a crouch and forced Youngjae to look at him “Listen to me. Are you listening?” Youngjae nodded a yes but kept his eyes firmly down “I am not angry. This was always going to happen. This isn’t your fault.”

“But-” Yugyeom placed a finger on the trembling lips

“No buts. This isn’t your fault and if you don’t believe me talk with Mark.” With gentle motions Yugyeom brushed away the tears “I’m not mad Jae. Please don’t make me lose you too.”

“I’m sorry Yuggie. I’m sorry.” Youngjae curled into himself “I’m sorry.”

“Shh. It’s okay Jae. It’s okay baby.” Kneeling on the bed Yugyeom pulled Youngjae into his chest petting his hair “It’s okay.” Changing tactics he brought Youngjae down onto the bed letting the older curl around him and cry until they both fell asleep.

Youngjae woke up first blinking slowly as he realized the body he was curled around was very distinctly not Jinyoung. Sitting up a bit he looked down to take in the sleeping form of their maknae twined with his. Seeing the younger made all the feelings of guilt come back in a rush and Youngjae felt the burn of tears come back. It didn’t matter that Yugyeom told him that it wasn’t his fault or that he wasn’t mad the weight of everything sat on his chest all the same.

“I can hear you thinking.” Yugyeom’s sleepy voice startled him “Come here.” The maknae lifted his arm and Youngjae couldn’t help but crawl into the embrace “I love you Jae.”

“I’m sorry.” Youngjae sniffed burying his face into Yugyeom’s chest.

 

“No more apologizing.” Yugyeom brushed a thumb “Do you hear me?” Youngjae nodded “No more beating yourself up. I love you and I won’t let you keep doing this to yourself.”

“I love you too Yuggie.” Youngjae curled deeper into the dancer’s chest finally letting the younger comfort him “I’m sorry I was avoiding you.”

“What did I say about apologizing?” Yugyeom tutted gently. “No more.”

“Okay.” Youngjae exhaled shakily “Will you stay a little longer with me? I missed you.”

“Of course Jae.” Yugyeom kissed his forehead “I missed you too.” Youngjae settled himself back down as long arms wound around him protectively. “So tell me what’s been up with you. How is Coco?” Youngjae stifled a sob.

“She’s good.” Clearing his throat Youngjae hugged their maknae closer “My brother is taking good care of her. Want to go with me on the next visit?”

“I'd love to.” Yugyeom kissed his forehead again. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen her.”

“Heard you took up Jackson and JB.” Youngjae said quietly.

“It's been only a few days.” Yugyeom grinned at him “But yeah. It’s different you know, being with them. They are really good to me. Which reminds me it's date night tonight.” Youngjae smiled up weakly at the younger’s light tone. Yugyeom winked at him adding “If you join them don't skip on date night. Jackson will pout.”

“Jackson already pouts.” Youngjae snorted indignantly “I didn't give him a slice of cake the other day and you would think I told him I was leaving GOT7.” Yugyeom barked out a surprised laugh. “I missed hearing that.” Youngjae sighed happily “You have a pretty laugh Yuggie.”

“Well then I guess we gotta do more things that make us laugh.” Youngjae blinked in surprise. Their not so little maknae always keeping them on their toes.

“Yeah I guess we do.” Youngjae placed a small peck on the smiling lips. Feeling a little braver he added another, then a third until he let Yugyeom draw him into a long lazy kiss. The slow slide of fingers into his hair had him nearly boneless.

 

It still took Youngjae a few days to fully come around but with each small step back he was delighted to find that Yugyeom was willing to meet him halfway. Youngjae knew he still had one other person to talk to before their schedules spiked up again but he knew where to find Mark. now all he had to do was gather up the courage to do so.

*** 

Youngjae stood outside Mark’s room feeling nearly sick with anxiety as he tried to make himself knock. He had been trying to do this since Yugyeom had cornered him nearly a week ago but each time he got close to Mark he became anxious and backed out at the last second. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand again though as his knuckles connected the door was already swinging open.

“I was wondering if you were going to just stand there again.” Mark’s easy smile made his heart hurt. Just over Mark’s shoulder Youngjae could make out a pile of crumpled papers strewn across surfaces and in a overflowing trash bin. “Want to go sit on the couch and talk?”

“Jb said you weren’t ready for rooms yet.” Youngjae swallowed nervously before adding in a rush. “Not that we’ve been talking about you. It-”

“Jae.” Mark cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay.

Closing the door behind him Mark laced his fingers with Youngjae’s and lead them to the couch where he plopped himself down. Youngjae hesitated a moment before crawling into open arms.

“I’m sorry Mark.” Youngjae rested his head over the steady beating heart. “I was anxious and tired and it's not an excuse for lashing out at you but I am sorry.” Mark’s fingers carded through his hair softly.

“I’ve never been angry with you Jae.” Mark sighed heavily. “To be honest I had been thinking about stepping back for a while. That just made me realize how much I was hurting everyone.”

“Mark.” Youngjae tried to sit up but Mark wouldn’t let him. “You wer-”

“Yes I was.” Mark cut him off. “I still am but it’s a different kind of hurt.” Youngjae could hear the heaviness in Mark’s voice. “Youngjae you can’t keep thinking this is your fault because its not. This is my fault for putting off things for so long and pretending like I was the only person who was going to be effected.”

“I made you leave.” Youngjae felt the tears well up. Clutching the front of the shirt he added “You and Yugyeom were happy.”

“Not really.” Mark’s fingers kept the slow motions in his hair. “I hurt him the worst.” Youngjae could almost hear Mark’s heart break. “Even though he said he was okay with things I know he wasn’t. I couldn’t expect him to be either. He deserves to be with people who love him and can love him without having to worry about things fading.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Youngjae frowned. He didn’t like the way Mark was talking about himself, like he was unworthy of love and unable of giving it.

“I don’t experience love the same way as everyone else.” Mark’s hand stilled. “I still love all of you, deeply, but it's not always as deep as it should be. Some days I wake up and it’s all I can think about, my whole brain is focused on how much I love you all.”

“And others?” He didn’t want to know but Youngjae couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Some days I wonder if it’s worth it.” Mark’s voice was quiet. After a moment the long fingers began moving again. “Yugyeom, all of you, deserve someone who can be at least consistent in their emotions.”

“I don’t want consistent.” Youngjae forced his way so he could look at Mark. Unsurprisingly silent tears had been making their way down Mark’s face. “We want you. Just as you are.” Mark didn’t look at him. “Hey. Look at me.” Slowly Mark finally made eye contact. “We all have our baggage you’re not special.” Mark’s eyes widened a moment before he barked out a laugh. “And JB arguably has the worst baggage of all.”

“Oh?” Mark chuckled wiping away his tears. “And what’s that.”

“He likes cats.” Youngjae said it like he was stating the most obvious thing in the world making Mark laugh all over again.

“Thank you for the laugh Jae.” Mark grinned up at him. “I really needed that.” Youngjae took his time looking Mark over now that he had the chance to. Since they were home Mark wasn’t wearing makeup so the dark bags under his eyes were on full display. He had a sneaking suspicion that Mark wasn’t sleeping well even if Jb wouldn’t own up to any of the conversations going on. Being a light sleeper meant he heard when Mark got up in the middle of the night to walk room to room and watch them. On a few occasions he had been coming out of the bathroom at some hellacious time of night to see Mark watching Yugyeom sleep looking like the ghost of the man he knew.

 _“Then I guess we gotta do more things that make us laugh.”_

Youngjae clung to Yugyeom’s words.

“I know you need space but will you please start coming outside of your room more often?” Youngjae fought the urge to kiss him. “We miss you.”

“I think I’m just about done unraveling my head.” Mark pulled him back down to lay on the slim chest. “You and Gyeom seem to be getting along again. Did you talk to him to?”

“As _if_.” Youngjae wiggled a bit to make himself comfortable. “He stormed into my room telling me to stop being a baby.” Mark hummed to cover a chuckle. “But yeah. We talked and everything is getting better.”

“I’m really proud of you two.” Mark’s fingers began to scratch at his head again. “I thought Jinyoung was going to have a crisis over it.”

“Going? He was.” Feeling sleepy Youngjae yawed. “He’s been on my ass for weeks to talk with you guys.” Jinyoung had gotten more insistent about Youngjae talking with Mark since he was going to be filming the new Kdrama and would be unable to help him should he drop into little space from the stress. “Can we nap?”

“Yeah Jae. We can nap.” Mark moved his arm to yank down the ratty blanket on the couch to cover them. “Thank you.”

Fin.

Yugyeom: *picture sent* Mark and Jae nap time  
Jb: You okay?  
Yugyeom: I’m just happy they talked  
Jb: Come cuddle with me. I’m cold and Jackson is packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


	26. Lonely Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have late night conversations with the moon. He tells me about the sun and I tell him about you.” S.L Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all have made it this far you deserve the medal of valor. - S

_Ping!_

_Jb: how are you feeling?_  
_Mark: meh. been worse_  
_Mark: jackson leaves in a few days right?_  
_Jb: yeah. he's excited but worried_  
_Mark: how long is he gone for?_  
_Jb: 3 months_  
_Mark: bam is going to be going to thailand too_  
_Jb: yeah. about the same time frame_  
_Mark: how is jinyoung and youngjae taking that?_  
_Jb: they'll live. Jin got that part in the kdrama_  
_Mark: and you'll be with gyeom in the studio_  
_Mark: which leaves me and jae to cheer you guys on_  
_Jb: i always wanted an emotional support kpop boy_  
_Mark: you're in the wrong group for that_  
_Jb: get some sleep mark_  
_Mark: that's rich coming from you_  
_Jb: yeah yeah yeah_  
_Mark: jb?_  
_Jb: yeah?_  
_Mark: thanks. for everything. it really means the world to me_  
_Jb: anything for you markie_  
_Mark: give my love to jackson and gyeom but save some for you too_  
_Jb: we love you too mark_

Mark clicked his phone screen dark and set it on the desk to charge. Casting a glance at his bed Mark debated on whether to lay down or not. Not that it really mattered, even if he did lay down sleep would elude him for hours yet. Most nights found him wide awake with too many thoughts pressing out at the seams of his brain. Eventually the noise would die down but Mark found slipping quietly through the hallway to watch everyone sleep helped ease some of the chaos. It allowed a small bit of closeness with them that he had been denying himself.

Many nights found him watching Jackson and Jaebum wondering if they would have gone on like they had or if one day they would have called a stop to the slow bleeding he caused them. Thinking about losing them felt like dying but he would never begrudge them for it, not after watching how much pain he put them through over the years. He wasn’t that selfish.

Looking back at the bed he wilted more. It had been a full month today since he backed out. A full month of sleeping alone and unable to look in a mirror because he hated what he saw there.

It had taken him a long time to come to terms with being aromantic. At first he thought something was broken inside of him that he could fix. Too many years and a lot of internet later he discovered what it was and for a time he was equal parts relieved and content. He wasn't broken. He wore his identity proudly right up until the moment he landed in Korea and met Jackson.

How the fuck anyone could ever plan for Jackson was beyond him. All it took was a lopsided smile and a “hello” in English for Mark to feel the bloom of a crush. Less than a day later Jaebum threw him for another loop and Mark did his level best to keep his wits about him.

Crushes he could handle. He had plenty over the years with varying levels of intensity and length but the one thing that was consistent was they all faded over time. They faded as sure as the leaves turned in fall and just like everyone else he had fallen out of his crush with the two. He had gotten along great until they got put in a group and suddenly he was around them all the time and what embers had been left came roaring back to life like gasoline had been poured on. He had waited for it to fade again but Mark knew somewhere in the back of his heart it wouldn't. Who the fuck could fall out of love with _them?_ Quiet but encouraging Jaebum whose poker face hid a wealth of jokes and silliness and goddamn Jackson fucking Wang who could end wars with his smile alone. Coming to terms with the exception to the rule was something that he had been struggling with for years now. 

Gray-romantic was decidedly stickier than aromantic but he couldn’t continue lying to himself about how he felt.

Then there was Yugyeom. Mark buried his face in his hands, heart aching at the thought of their maknae. His beautiful Yugyeom who came into this without knowing anything about him or his hang ups or his inability to properly explain why he was so afraid. Yugyeom who after everything, after all the tears, still looked at him like he held the stars. Yugyeom deserved to be loved by people that weren't defective.

_“If you say defective one more time I'm going to knock your teeth out. THEN you'll be defective but only until we glue them back in.”_

Jackson's words echoed loudly in his head. Early in their not-a-relationship-relationship-mess Jackson had found Mark while he was feeling extra low so he had sat down listening to every ugly thing Mark had to say about himself until he ran out of words in both English and Korean. After the poison finished spilling out Jackson spent the next three days drowning Mark in so much love and affection that he had actually cried. After that day Jackson had made sure to never let him get caught up in his own head.

He'd give anything for a Jackson hug right now.

He could get it if he wanted. Just stand up, walk out of his room into theirs and ask for a hug to where three overly eager people would likely trip over themselves to give it. But he couldn't do it. It was late, and they were probably sleeping, and…he was making excuses. Like always. Jaebum would have scolded him if he heard the line of bullshit he was trying to feed himself. Mark had been so preoccupied by trying to stay neutral he had fallen back into his old habits again.

Before he could talk himself out of it he picked up his phone.

_Mark: you awake?_  
Jackson: yeah. you okay?  
Mark: can i phone a friend for a hug? 

There was no reply but a few moments later a quiet knock sounded. Leaving the phone Mark crossed the room, opened the door and melted against the familiar body before Jackson could even get through the door. The feeling of Jackson holding tight made the weight on his chest lighten. Taking the nap with Youngjae earlier that day day made him realize how starved for their touch he was. 

“Are you okay?” Jackson asked running a warm hand down his spine obviously trying to keep himself in check. Mark hated the wall he had put between them.

“Yeah ” Mark tightened his grip, burying his face into the warm neck. “I needed a Jackson hug.”

“Your brain telling you bullshit again?” Jackson always knew how to cut right through. Mark nodded a yes. “Do I need to threaten you with horse teeth replacements?” Mark laughed shaking his head no soaking in the warmth. “Thank you for coming to me.” 

“I’m not ready for you to leave,” Mark felt a rush of tears at the realization he’d burned up all his time, “but I’m so proud of you.”

“It’s just for a little while,” Jackson shifted his weight from one foot to the other, tone dropping from playful to soothing. “You’ll barely notice I’m gone before I’m here again.”

“Jackson,” Mark pulled back to look at his dark eyes. “Come back to us.” Pressing a soft kiss he added almost pained, “come back to me.” Mark kissed him again, sliding fingers in the dark hair to cradle him close. The weight of Jackson’s hands on his hips mixed with the slow brush of lips chased away the dark cloud hanging in his brain.

“I’ll be back,” Jackson managed to huff out when Mark pulled back to breathe, “I’ll always come back.” Mark rested their foreheads together as the soaked in the silence. “Can…” Jackson sounded hesitant. “Can I sleep in here with you? Just sleeping I promise.”

“I’d like that,” Mark didn’t think he could handle an empty bed anymore. The last two weeks he had been falling asleep in the chair at his desk or at the kitchen table rather than climb into cold sheets. Sleeping alone after so long was torture and he should have known that he was whipped when he realized that. “I don’t think I’ve slept right in a while.”

“You haven’t.” Jackson pulled him over to the bed. “You haven’t been sleeping in your bed either. I find you passed out in all kinds of places that aren’t comfortable. You’re lucky we aren’t doing any dancing right now or you’d be more miserable.” Mark shrugged an agreement but he was too busy focusing on how much he missed the feeling of Jackson wrapped around him like the octopus he was. Propping himself on an elbow Jackson seemed to be trying to gather courage for something. “I love you Mark, and I-”

“Shhh,” Mark pulled him in for a kiss. Now that he had broken the rule for himself he couldn’t seem to stop. “I love you too. We’ll talk more when you get home okay?” Jackson didn’t seem to process the words for a moment. “Just come back to us and I’ll make it worth it I promise.” Tears rimmed the brown eyes but a slow smile began to lift as Jackson realized the implications. It had been a while since he seen Jackson cry but at least this time it was for something good.

“I love you,” Jackson crawled up to straddle his hips and kiss him into the mattress. “I love you.” Jackson's hand cupped his jaw keeping him place leaving Mark to whimper under the man. “I love you Mark. I love you so much.” Jackson panted slightly out of breath.

“I love you Jackson,” Mark shifted so he could sit up but kept Jackson firmly on his lap. “I’m sorry I took so long.” Brushing a thumb against Jackson’s jaw Mark kissed him long and deep until they nearly sank into one another. 

“Mark,” Jackson buried strong fingers into his hair. Then shyly, “Mommy?”

“Yes baby?” Mark’s whole body went warm. Even with everything that had happened before he joined GOT7 Mark couldn’t begin to think how he thought he could live without them. He just hoped the rest of them would be as understanding of how he worked as Jackson and Jaebum have been.

“Are you going to talk to Gyeom?” Jackson ran his fingers along Mark's ribs. “Are you going to talk to the others?”

“I’m going to talk to Yugyeom first,” adding another peck to the kiss swollen lips, “while you’re gone I’m going to focus on him. He deserves at least that. Then when you get home we’ll all sit down and talk about things. I still can’t promise that I’ll be able to give you everything you deserve but I’d like to try.”

“He’s going to be so happy,” Jackson’s smile was impossibly wide. Jackson peppered his face with kisses before pulling back to pout. “Damn it why do I have to go.”

“Because,” Mark kissed him again trailing fingertips down the strong back, “you earned this. You’ve worked so hard and you gotta keep on that grind.” 

“I’d rather be on this one to be honest.” Jackson rolled his hips with a laugh before, “but I’ll have you when I come home. Maybe I get my faerytale ending after all.”

“So who gets to wear the tiara?” Mark grinned up at him, hands idly moving along the soft skin. “You? Yugyeom? Oh I know. Jinyoung” Jackson barked out a laugh.

“Remember Mean Girls?” Mark buried his face into Jackson’s chest laughing. “You get a piece. Gyeom gets a piece. Everyone gets a piece.” Mark laughed harder than he had in ages. “Kiss me again?” Jackson asked looking more vulnerable than a moment ago, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Mark kissed the corner of his lips before giving him a real one, “I love you Jackson.”

When they were finally able to settle down Mark shot a quick text to Jaebum before sneaking into Yugyeom’s room to leave the first part of his plan. Coming back to bed he curled around Jackson and for the first time in a long time Mark slept easy.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


	27. And Still I long For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S is done being an asshole so Yugyeom has a Very Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all can blame AgentExile’s Life Letters - which if you haven’t read you really should it’s the softest of hours - for this idea. <3 - S
> 
> Also this has been sitting completed for literal weeks. I'm really happy to be able to finally upload it <3

Yugyeom came back to his room from the shower to get dressed for the day. To his surprise he found a note on his pillow on a floral stationary written in neat handwriting.

_“All these soft warm nights going to waste when I ought to be lying in your arms under the moon.” - Zelda Fitzgerald to Scott F. Fitzgerald_

Carefully picking up the note he looked around to see if anyone was standing around but no one seemed to be watching. Re-reading the words several times Yugyeom placed it on his desk to go about his day. Despite trying not to think about it any time his mind wandered he found himself thinking about the paper lying on his desk.

The next note appeared a few hours later.

_“…I am reduced to a thing that wants Virginia. I composed a beautiful letter to you in the sleepless nightmare hours of the night, and it has all gone: I just miss you, in a quite simple desperate human way.” - Vita Sackville West to Virginia Woolf._

Yugyeom pressed the letter to his chest trying to soak the words into his skin. Re-reading the note he ran his fingers across the lettering one last time debating on if he should go to the source of these. Each time he read it the words caused his heart to skip a beat. He didn’t miss that both were penned in English with the Korean translation below. At first he did not want to get his hopes up but with each re-read the seed of warmth bloomed in his chest.

“Too much?” Yugyeom blinked up to find Mark in his doorway rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. “It seemed like a good idea in my head.”

“They’re beautiful.” Yugyeom looked down at the paper again letting the words wash over him. “What do they mean?”

“Can I?” Mark held out a hand. Setting the note back onto the bed Yugyeom took his hand without a second thought and when Mark placed a kiss on his cheek he felt tears threatening to fall. “Can I take you out on a date?” 

“Really?” Yugyeom leaned into Mark’s touch when the fingers came up to brush away tears

“We can’t really go out-out. But I can make you dinner.” Mark’s smile was so soft Yugyeom felt another wave threatening to fall. This was the most Mark had touched him in a long time. “We can watch a movie on a laptop.” Mark frowned as the tears fell. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“I understand. I’ve spent a lot of time with JB and Jackson recently.” Yugyeom gently grabbed Mark’s wrist keep the hand on his face. “I get it.” Shuffling closer Yugyeom could feel the warmth radiating off the older’s body. He wanted nothing more than to collapse into Mark’s arms.

“Will you let me?” Mark gnawed on his bottom lip nervously, “I want to do right by you.” The dark bags under Mark’s eyes seemed to have lessened some which reminded him that Jackson had not returned to their bed that night. Yugyeom wondered if Mark had come to this by himself or if Jackson had found a way to break down the walls Mark put up.

“Of course mommy.” Yugyeom felt lighter than he had in weeks. It didn’t much matter how things worked themselves out, Mark was finally reaching back out. Nuzzling his face against Mark’s hand he couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Can I kiss you?” Mark stepped closer pressing them together, hand still cradled against Yugyeom’s cheek. “My lovely Yugyeom.”

“Please.” Pulling Yugyeom closer Mark kissed him softly, the American’s hands slipping into his hair. Sighing happily Yugyeom melted into the kiss, hands cradling Mark’s jaw to keep the man close. Brushing his tongue along the bottom lip Yugyeom pouted when Mark pulled away

“Tonight.” Mark smiled holding him close kissing him again. “I’ll make you dinner.”

“Tonight.” Yugyeom smiled happily placing his face into Mark’s neck. “I can’t wait.”

***

True to his word Mark made them dinner under the pointedly averted gazes of those in the dorm. Yugyeom watched as Bambam had turned the corner only to have Jackson swoop in and pull him away by the wrist whispering something too low for him to hear as he walked past. In the doorway of their room Jaebum smiled softly giving a wink before pulling the two others in and closing the door. His partner’s willingness to give space to both him and Mark made Yugyeom feel seven shades of soft.

In the kitchen Mark stood in front of the stove stirring a pot with a small smile on his face. The navy blue sweater the older was wearing was pushed up to the elbows though occasionally one would fall and he would have to push it up again. Not ready to break the bubble yet Yugyeom leaned on the wall watching Mark move with ease around the kitchen adding spices or to play with the temperature on the stove dial. 

_This is fake._

Yugyeom frowned at the thought that forced itself to be heard

_He doesn’t want you. No one does_

Shaking his head again Yugyeom pulled the paper from his pocket to read it several times until he felt he knew each word intimately. Mark didn’t put effort into things he didn’t care about and the effort he was putting into this, putting into them, Yugyeom knew that it wasn’t just for show. Not willing to dwell on empty anxiety thoughts he finally moved into the kitchen.

“Smells good.” Yugyeom leaned on the counter next to the stove. “Got your note.” Flashing the card between his two fingers

_“I’m making it all right here, but I miss you, your arms & nakedness & holding each other — life seems emptier without you, the soulwarmth isn’t around. . . .” - Allen Ginsberg to Peter Orlovsky_

“Is it too corny?” Mark turned off the stove and moved the pot off the hot grate so he could pull the younger to him. “Should I stop?”

“I won’t forgive you if you stop.” Yugyeom placed the note on the counter to circle his arms around Mark’s neck happily. Playing with the fine hairs at the back of Mark’s neck he let himself melt into his partner. 

“I’ll eventually run out of quotes.” Mark slid his hands into the back pockets of Yugyeom’s jeans to playfully grope at his ass. “Then what?”

“Guess you’ll have to think for yourself.” Yugyeom arched an eyebrow with a grin making Mark chuckle. Pressing their foreheads together he added, “If your brain hasn’t turned to mush.”

“I’m not good at poetry.” Mark tilted his head to kiss him gently making Yugyeom’s heart kick in his chest. “But maybe I’ll write you a rap.”

“Even better.” Closing the gap Yugyeom kissed Mark shyly. He had been afraid that Mark wouldn’t be affectionate outside of the closed walls of the bedroom since he had still not talked with the others but all those fears disappeared when the hands slid out of his pockets to his back pulling him closer. _He’s lying_ “It’s burnt.” He added playfully sniffing the air hoping Mark didn’t notice the grimace that flashed as his thoughts turned dark for a moment.

“You’re a liar.” Mark pecked his lips again “But it is getting cold.”

“Can we skip dinner?” Yugyeom tried for a deeper kiss but again Mark denied him. “Had to try.”

“Get two plates.” Mark tightened his hold a moment looking up and down Yugyeom’s face with a soft smile. “I’ve got the movie set up in my room.”

To their credit they made it through dinner and part way through the movie when Yugyeom couldn’t take it anymore. Tossing off his shirt he crawled onto Mark’s lap kissing him deeply, fingers fisting in the dark hair refusing to let the older break away. Not that he needed to worry because the moment he settled onto the man’s lap Mark held onto him like a lifeline.

_No one wants you._

“Mommy please touch me.” Yugyeom whispered against the parted lips ignoring the voice in his head. The hands on his hips tightened a moment and Mark’s breath hitched. “I need you. I need you so bad.”

“Yeah?” Mark ran his hands up the warm skin looking slightly dazed up at him. Kissing him again Mark smirked up, “Mommy’s pretty boy needs me to take care of him?”

“Yes.” Yugyeom rocked his hips forward feeling a rush of warmth bloom at the name he thought he’d never get to hear again. “God, yes, I need you.” Shifting them Mark rolled Yugyeom on his back, hands and lips moving across skin as the older relearned the map of his lover’s body. “Mommy I need you.” 

“It’s okay baby.” Mark whispered into the hollow of Yugyeom’s throat “I’m going to take care of you.” Yugyeom’s breath hitched with each kiss along his skin that seem to leave a brand where they passed. “Just lay there and look pretty for me.”

“Mommy please.” He tried again but Mark kept the slow pace. When Yugyeom tried to touch Mark caught his hands placing them back onto the bed with a small tut.

“I missed you.” The words were whispered against his stomach as teeth nipped at his hips. “God, I missed you so much.” Mark looked up at him with a hungry look. “I didn't want to do anything until I knew what I wanted. I couldn’t put you through this again. Any of you.”

“I’m partners with JB and Jackson.” Yugyeom sat up on his elbows to find Mark still smiling up at him. Of course he already knew and to his relief he looked happy about it. “But you knew that.” Mark winked which made him think of Jackson returning to their room that morning and crying in Jaebum’s arms with the biggest smile Yugyeom had seen in months. “You’re going to take them up too. That’s why Jackson has been glowing. When?”

“In time. Right now I want to be with my boy. My sweet,” Mark pulled at the hem of Yugyeom's pants until the younger shimmied out, “beautiful,” Mark kissed the trembling thighs, “perfect boy.” When Mark closed his mouth around him Yugyeom keened, arms giving out. 

Each slow drag of Mark's tongue against him sent him spiraling. Mark knew every button, every part of him to prod at and soon he was so close to the edge that he couldn't breathe.

“M-mo..mommy.” Both hands knotted into the sheets Yugyeom rolled his hips helplessly into Mark's mouth. “I don't wanna cum yet. Please mommy don't make me cum.” Mark pulled off with a pop though his tongue still circled the head a few times.

“Why not baby.” Mark traced the vein on his dick with his tongue then across the slit. “Why don't you want to cum?” Yugyeom’s breath hitched again.

“I want you in me. Mommy I want to cum while you're filling me up.” Yugyeom sniffed desperately. He wasn’t going to be able to go a second time today and he couldn’t bear the idea of not having Mark in him. He needed Mark more than he needed anything in life right now. “Please mommy. Don't make me cum until you put your cock in me.” 

“Then I guess you'll have to be a good boy and not cum.” Mark dragged the flat of his tongue against the head, teasingly bobbing back down when Yugyeom gasped. Mark seemed to want to see how far he could push him because with each plea for mercy the older pushed at his limits harder.

“No, no, no.” Shaking his head Yugyeom tried to anchor himself. “Mommy please. I'm gonna cum.” Yugyeom arched up, he was so close his whole body burned with need. “ _Please_.” 

“Okay baby.” Mark shifted away smiling. “I'll be right back.” Yugyeom exhaled raggedly willing his body to relax. Bed dipping again Mark settled himself between the long legs. “I’m going to open you up nice and slow baby.”

“I already did tha-” Mark cut off his protest by thumbing his head making him cry out.

“I want to do it.” The first brush of fingertips brought a sigh. “I want to see you come apart for me.” Yugyeom bit his lip nodding an okay.

Yugyeom was in hell. The best kind of hell but it was still hell. When Mark had said slow he had meant it. The man was currently four fingers in, the tips barely brushing against his prostate, and Yugyeom could do little more than cry, begging softly as he teetered on the edge. Each small movement caused him to jump and moan while tears slowly leaked out at the level of stimulation. No one could do this to him like Mark could. Not Jinyoung or Jaebum or even Jackson. 

“Mommy.” Yugyeom's breath hitched, his body so close to giving in “Mommy I don't wanna cum. Please don't make me cum.” Mark smiled down at him though the look of want in the dark eyes burned into him “I...I want…” Yugyeom's mouth fell open panting between moans. “Please give me your cock mommy.” Even the squelch of Mark pulling his fingers out tested his resolve “I've been good. Mommy I've been so good please.”

“Please what baby.” Mark teased him with the blunt tip of his erection, voice strained as he held himself back. “What do you want me to do?”

“Put your cock in me.” Rolling his hips Yugyeom whimpered as the tip caught on his rim “Mommy please fuck me. PleaSAH!” The first slide was almost too much. Trying to dig his heels into the sheets resulted in one slipping, the change in angle making his body throb, “Mo..m..my.”

“Oh my god baby.” Mark sounded wrecked but Yugyeom couldn’t open his eyes. If he did it would be over. “Oh my go-d.” Mark rolled his hips making them moan in time. “Look at me baby.” Slowly opening his eyes Yugyeom couldn’t help but whimper. Mark was just a open and a mess as he was. “I'm not gonna last long baby.” It didn’t matter. Yugyeom didn’t care if he lasted a minute or an hour. Mark was here with him and looking down as if the whole world rose and fell in his whim. 

“I need you.” Holding out his arms Yugyeom pleaded softly. “I need you.”

When Mark leaned over to press their foreheads together everything slotted together, the slow rock of their hips measured by each gasp and moan. Holding the older’s gaze Yugyeom laced his fingers into the dark hair again trying to burn the look of adoration in Mark’s eyes into his mind, It was a look he never wanted to forget. Even with the slow pace Yugyeom knew he wasn’t going to be able to last. Not with Mark. Not with his mommy. 

“Cum inside me mommy.” Yugyeom buried his face into the warm neck, nails digging into Mark’s skin putting his own claim on the man. “I need to belong to you. I need to feel you in me. I need to be yours again.” Mark’s hips stuttered. Whispering Yugyeom begged, “mommy please let me be yours again.”

Mark was shit at telling him no. Snaking a hand between them Mark pumped Yugyeom's dick in time with his thrusts making the younger wail under him.

“Cum for me baby.” Mark gritted out barely coherent. “Cum for mommy.” A final twist of Mark's wrist and Yugyeom saw god. His body had been on edge so long that stars danced around the edges of his vision as he came moaning over and over again, clamping down dragging a series of swear words from his lover. “I, oh god baby.” Mark whispered into his ear “I love you so much.” The sudden wet that filled him sent his body into overdrive and the world dissolved into white.

Yugyeom blinked awake sleepily to find he was fully dressed and Mark lay tightly curled around him deep asleep. Knowing that Mark hadn't left finally put the last nagging voices to bed that had been trying to be heard all night. Snuggling in deeper into Mark's arms Yugyeom let himself drift back to sleep.

The alarms blared too early the next morning. Smacking blindly at the device he silenced it and turned in the arms still holding him close.

By the time Yugyeom woke up again Mark had already gotten up but placed on the pillow next to him was a note.

_"The important thing is I don't want to be without you for the next 20 years, or 40, or however many there are. I've gotten very used to being happy and I love you very much indeed." - Ronald Reagan to Nancy Reagan._

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


	28. Kiss Me Once Before You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I GOT THAT SUMMERTIME SADNESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this isn’t like actually a sad chapter I just like fucking with y’all. Bless K for salvaging this. - S

Jackson arched up against Jaebum as the older ground a thigh down into his groin, sharp teeth sinking into his neck. He was leaving at the end of the week and no matter how many times they lived it, the separation never got any easier. Each time they waved goodbye something cold and dark gripped at his heart and didn't let up until he returned and collapsed into Jaebum's arms.

He had been beginning the process of packing - again - when Jaebum had intercepted him at the closet and pressed him firmly against the wall. It seemed he wasn't the only one already feeling the distance between them. Jackson hadn't even managed to get a word out before Jaebum moved in to kiss him senseless. The insistent mouth moved off of his and began to work down his jaw, then neck trailing teeth and tongue and hot breath.

“ _Daddy_.” Jackson's breath hitched, his own mouth falling open in a whimper at a particularly hard bite. “ _Oh god Daddy_.” The teeth sank in a little more before Jaebum released him. Panting Jackson whispered a small, “I love you.”

“I love you too Jackson.” Jaebum drew him back up into a long kiss. Jaebum's hands gripped his hips firmly to guide him over to the bed. The slide of his tongue into Jackson's mouth remained maddeningly slow as Jackson's breath sped up. Burying his fingers into the now short black hair Jackson moaned and moaned letting his lover, his daddy, swallow him whole.

Jackson didn't know what he would have done if Mark hadn't brought them back together. He could barely remember what they had argued about anymore but he had been too angry to be able to think clearly. The stress of everything had gotten to him, to all of them, which turned a small annoyance into a screaming match. Jackson had sat on the rooftop fiddling with phone, debating if he should call his mom and book a flight home. Not that he had gotten to brood much before Mark had kicked open the door. Their feisty American was never one for subtly even if he was the quietest of them. Jackson couldn't stifle the giggle that bubbled up at the memory.

“Hm?” Jaebum pulled back with an arched eyebrow, hands still firmly on his hips “Not that I don't enjoy your laugh but that is not the response I was aiming for.” Jackson bit his lip a bit at another giggle trying to escape.

“I was just thinking about how much I love you.” Jackson pecked the lips hovering over him as they curled into a dopey grin. “Which reminded me of when we argued and Mark said if we didn't stop being pissy babies he was going to knock our heads in.” That made Jaebum bark in laughter and bury his face into Jackson's neck. “I can still feel it when he dragged me back by my hair.”

“I can still feel it when he bodychecked me back into the room when I tried to walk out.” Jaebum snorted. Jaebum kissed along his neck again though with less intent than before. “I miss him. What did you talk about last night?”

“I've been sworn to secrecy.” Jackson hummed, fingers caressing the warm chest caging him in. “As you can hear next door he's going to be tied up for a bit so when I get home we're going to talk.” Jaebum pulled back again, blinked a few times before a slow smile split his face. They were going to get their ride into the sunset after all, just with a few more people than they originally thought. “But I have an idea daddy.” Jackson licked his lips, eyes going a bit hooded as he looked up at Jaebum through lowered eyelashes feigning shyness. “I want you to fuck me in front of everyone before I go.” Jaebum's soft smile curved back into a smirk. “Let everyone see how good my daddy takes care of me.” Leaning in he dropped his voice lower, eyes dropping to Jaebum's lips then back up. “Let them see how pretty I beg while taking your cock.”

“Yeah baby?” Jaebum sized him up hungrily. “Want to have me lay you out on the kitchen table and fuck you until you cum all over yourself like the messy puppy you are?”

“Yes.” Jackson didn't think he could love Jaebum any more than he did but he always seemed to find new levels. “I want that daddy. Please.”

“Or.” Jaebum's eyes went dark and Jackson could have cum from that look alone. “I watch as they fuck you and when you're sloppy and dripping I'll fuck you.”

“Jesus fuck.” Jackson's whole body reacted like it had hit a live wire, hands clenching firmly into Jaebum's biceps as he moaned. Jaebum knew exactly what he needed even when Jackson didn’t know he needed it. “Yes. God please yes.” Jackson ground against the thigh again nearly drooling at the idea. “Daddy please I want that. I want my ass full of everyone's cum while you fuck me.”

“I knew you'd like that idea.” Jaebum purred into his ear before nibbling on the shell of it. “My good boy has always liked to be messy.” Jackson nodded frantically rolling his hips down harder. “Who would you like to fuck you first?” 

“Yugyeom.” Jackson breathed, already the image of his favorite people using him, marking him was searing itself into his brain. “Then Bam.” Jaebum hummed his approval following it with a wet kiss to his jaw. “We can go youngest to oldest.” Jaebum nibbled at his ear. “Then you can fuck me while they watch you make me beg for my daddy's cock.”

“That's right baby.” Jaebum stole a kiss, teeth catching in his lower to suck it into his mouth a moment. “My baby loves when he gets to fuck himself on my cock.” Jackson clung desperately to him, grinding harder on the thigh spreading his legs. “I love you baby.” Jaebum peeled himself off to slide his shirt off “Undress for me.” Jackson nearly tore his own clothes off. “Good boy Jackson.”

“I love you.” Jackson sighed happily when Jaebum's hands began to caress his skin “What would I do without you.” Jaebum's mouth skimmed along his hips, the warm tip of his tongue dragging across slowly, making small patterns. “I have the best daddy in the whole world.” Jaebum smiled into his skin. Jackson watched Jaebum kiss a line from his belly button down to where strong fingers were now circling the base of his dick. A kiss to the nearly purple head. “ _Dahd-_ ” The warm mouth closed around him punching the air from his lungs. “ _Oh fuck_.” Jackson buried his hand in the short black hair. “Daddy. _Oh god daddy_.” Jackson loved to give head which meant that it was more often than not him doing this, but when Jaebum decided to return the favor it always left Jackson breathless. “Daddy...daddy please...fuCK.” Jaebum didn't seem to mind the rough treatment to his hair or throat though after a few times when Jackson's hips jerked up the older was quick to pin them to the bed. “Daddy, fuck.” 

Jaebum held him pinned down, taking his time to alternate between deep glides and sucking on just the tip until Jackson thought he'd go blind from the tension in him. Jackson tried to keep his focus on the thumbs digging into his hip bones to ground him in an attempt to not cum without permission though Jaebum was not making it easy. The pleased hum Jaebum made while taking him deep into his throat ripped a moan that Jackson was sure shook the building if not his soul.

“Look at me.” Jaebum's voice was rough but Jackson managed to lift himself. Jaebum stared at him while the tip of his tongue moved back and forth across the tip, occasionally digging into the slit making Jackson tremble more. His daddy looked a wreck between his legs, hair fucked up and mouth glossy with thick spit and precum. The thrill of know he got to do that to Jaebum never stopped putting butterflies in his stomach.

“Daddy can I please cum in your mouth?” Jackson swallowed heavily. That was a rare treat but with how intense Jaebum was dragging this along Jackson was reasonably sure he'd get his wish. “Please?” watching silently Jaebum kept swirling his tongue around the head with Jackson unable to do anything but beg with his eyes. “Daddy please?”

“Yes you can baby.” Jackson gasped as Jaebum smoothly returned to bobbing his head up and down. A quick double tap to his thigh was his permission to cum.

“ _Daddy_.” Jackson arched up, both hands burying themselves in Jaebum's hair, his body throbbing in time with his dick down Jaebum's throat. “Fuck, oh god.” Jackson shook while Jaebum pulled off, coughing once to clear his throat, then trailed small kisses along his skin as the older worked his way back up. “Jae-”

“Shhh.” Jaebum shifted his thighs so Jackson was spread wide open. “My beautiful Jackson. Will you still want to be mine after you fly away?”

“Always.” Shuffling to sit up on an elbow Jackson strained to reach up until Jaebum leaned in for a kiss. “I'll always be yours. No matter where I go or who I meet.” Jaebum smiled into another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


	29. Knights of the Round Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson gets his wish and a very sore ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson continues to live mine and K's best life - S

**Days to Team Wang Tour: 3**  
Jackson stared at the countdown written on the mirror in eyeliner with both excitement and sadness. In three days he got to to kick off his world tour and promote his music while meeting all kinds of new people. The downside was it was the start of three months of hotel beds, blurry facetimes, and touch starvation that was enough to nearly make him sick. Already he was dreading the cold sheets and time differences.

A hand on his lower back was followed by a softly spoken, "Jackson." Jaebum's voice in his ear instantly made his body relax as he melted against Jaebum. "There's my good boy." Leaning back Jackson hummed happily. Today was the day they had agreed to bring their lovers to play with him before he left. "Seven back to back is too much." Jackson pouted. He knew it would be a lot but he was confident he could handle it. 

Mostly confident. He had been stuffed between Jaebum and Mark enough times that he could handle at least four. What was another two more?

"Daddy you promised." Trying to pull away but Jaebum's arms tightened. "I can handle it."

"I didn't say you weren't going to get fucked baby." Jaebum trailed a kiss down his neck. "I said it can't be back to back." Jackson relaxed again adding another small hum. "We're going to pace it through the day okay? One or two at a time." That soothed his ruffled feathers.

"Okay daddy." Jackson grinned again happily. He would compromise. "But?"

"But," Jaebum's hand palmed at the front of his shorts. "You don't get to cum until the end." At that he groaned in despair. "If you can be a good boy I'll give you a special treat." 

Rocking into the hand Jackson bit his lip, "Daddy please."

"Didn't you want to be their pretty fuck toy?" Jaebum gripped his dick harder and Jackson gasped, knees nearly giving out. "Their toy to cum in until they filled you up?" At the image Jackson nodded frantically. "Do toys get to cum jackson?"

"No daddy." Reaching out to grip the dresser Jackson forced himself to relax. "I'll be a good boy." Jaebum mouthed at his neck before biting down enough to jolt but not enough to mark. "Promise."

"I know you will baby." A kiss was placed on his bare spine. "You're always so good for me." Another kiss to the back of his neck. "I love you Jackson."

Catching Jaebum's eye in the mirror he smiled, "I love you too daddy." The hands finally stopped moving. "We still going youngest to oldest?" Jaebum nodded continuing to place warm kisses along his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Relax for me baby." Jaebum pushed on his shorts until they fell off to pool around his ankles. Widening his stance Jackson's breath hitched a bit when Jaebum's fingers slid up his ass. "I'm going to miss you Jacks." The fingers worked in a slow and steady motion. "Will you miss me?"

"Every time daddy." Looking at him in the mirror again Jackson smiled softly. "Love you."

Biting his lip Jackson enjoyed the feeling of his daddy opening him up. How each movement was familiar as his own face and soothing even as his body came to life. Rocking back and forth a little on the fingers in his ass Jackson's breath hitched then bled into a whine. He wasn't allowed to cum but the fingertips on his prostate were making that difficult.

Jackson let himself float in his head. Jaebum would take care of him, he just had to be a good boy.

By the time maknae line was done with him, Jackson was grateful Jaebum had planned ahead. Both Yugyeom and Bambam had flitted in during Jaebum stringing him out on his fingers, both cooing at how pretty Jackson was. Yugyeom had kissed Jaebum sweetly before pulling his hand out and leading Jackson over to the bed. Yugyeom had pressed him face first into the mattress, gently sinking into him and trailing kisses along his shoulders. 

Yugyeom fucked him slow murmuring praises and kisses into his ear while all he could do was hold onto the sheets whimpering, dick heavy between his legs. Jackson could tell Yugyeom had been spending more time with Mark since their maknae's pillow talk had improved drastically from when they all first started sleeping together. Yugyeom also moved differently now, more slow and sinuous than quick paced. When Yugyeom came in his Jackson had to bite his knuckle to keep from cumming too.

Bambam had waited a few minutes before crawling on top of him to take Yugyeom's place. Bambam was just as slow and loving while Jackson moaned brokenly into the sheets. Bambam left small bites in the wake of his praises until Jackson had thought he was going to break the rules early in the day. Focusing on Jaebum's words Jackson managed to stave off the worst of it until Bambam gripped his hips and came in him.

"You did so good Jackson." Laying on the bed he heaved a few stuttered breaths while the three of them took turns kissing him and petting his skin. "My puppy did so good for Gyeomie and Bammie." Jackson purred under the approval. "We'll wait a little longer and then go to Sunshine and Jinyoungie okay." Jackson nodded curling into Bambam's chest to pull the man closer.

Nearly an hour later Jackson found himself back on his knees shaking like a leaf while Youngjae rocked slowly in and out, hand stroking Jackson's aching dick in the same slow pace. Next to him Jinyoung sat petting his hair as the other were scattered about the room watching. On the bed to his left Yugyeom and Bambam laid curled together, their limbs slotting like puzzle pieces. On the computer chair next to the bed Mark was perched on Jaebum's lap while Jaebum held the oldest tightly against his chest. 

When Jackson had woken up from his impromptu nap with maknae line he saw the two of of them exchanging soft kisses between quiet giggles. Seeing them together cemented the reality that when he got home from his tour things were going to okay, better even. He was going to get to have Mark for real.

"It's a pity we missing Gyeomie and Bammie's turn." Jinyoung yanked at the stands dragging out a gasp and anchoring him back to the present. "Do you like that Jackson? Your hair being pulled?" Jackson managed to croak a small yes. "Bammie likes his pulled too. Don't you Bam?"

"I do." Bambam placed a kiss to Jackson's skin. "Sunshine is so close Jackson. You should see how pretty he is." Propping himself up on shaky elbows Jackson moaned at the sight of his lover. Youngjae was hanging on by the same thread he was. "Cum for us Sunshine. Fill our Jackson up like he wants." Youngjae shook a moment, then with a small whine he came.

Collapsing onto his side Jackson tried to breathe past the throbbing waves of need. The slow leak out of his ass was making it difficult though. Each pulse of his ass let more seep out and shot right into his gut.

"How are you doing baby?" Jaebum asked still holding Mark tightly. "What's your color?"

"I'm green daddy." Jackson whimpered a bit when Jinyoung maneuvered his leg up so he could straddle Jackson's leg still on the bed amd smear more lube on. " _Jin_." Jackson breathed out his name as he felt Jinyoung slowly, slower than Yugyeom had, slide in. "Daddy I need to cum."

"Not yet baby." Jaebum tutted. "You haven't been filled up by everyone yet." 

Jackson curled in tightly trying to keep himself from cumming while Jinyoung built a slow but steady rhythm. Being in his side, one leg lifted ment Jinyoung could go deeper and Jackson's brain fuzzed out a bit while his nerves crackled like pop rocks. Jackson didn't think he was going to be able to stop himself when Jinyoung sped up only for a moment before smacking their hips together a final time and cumming.

" _Daddy please_." Jackson couldn't stop the jerks and twitches of his body. Rolling onto his back Jackson pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes trying keep the tears in only before moving them away. His daddy liked seeing him so overstimulated that he cried. "I'm so full daddy." The slow leak of his ass was back. Knowing it was a mix of nearly all his partners pushed him just that much closer to breaking the rules.

"Jackson." The soft but deep voice made his eyes fly open. In between his legs Mark sat smiling at down at him. "Hi baby."

"Mommy?" Jackson's whole body ached when Mark's fingers brushed against him. "Mommy are you gonna fuck me too?"

"Yes baby." Mark leaned down to kiss him softly, the long body pressed firmly against his. "I can't send my good boy off without a proper goodbye can I?" Jackson felt the tears slide down his face. "Me and daddy are going to take care of you in a few minutes." Jackson held Mark close trying to keep from crying in earnest. He figured that Mark would watch but not join since Mark was still only courting Yugyeom, but he wasn't going to argue. 

Jackson melted into the bed as Mark kissed him slowly, careful not to brush too hard against him. "Do you wanna have mommy fuck you baby?" Jackson pulled away to see Jaebum laying next to them. "Want to have him fill you full?"

"Please." Widening his legs Jackson stared up, hands gripping both of Mark's biceps. Lifting himself just a bit Jackson buried his face into Mark's neck. "Mommy I'll be so good for you."

Jackson nearly came from the slow but firm push of Mark into him. It had been months since Mark had even touched him and now the feeling of him being inside again had Jackson unravelling. Even with his ass being sore from use Jackson couldn't stop the stream of pleas for Mark to fuck him harder.

"No baby." Mark kept his hips still but braced himself in an elbow so he could press in deeper. "You're going to lay here pretty and warm for me." Keeping his face in Mark's neck Jackson took in the sensation of being full. Jackson clung to each shared breath and how Mark's hands gently caressed his sore body.

Jackson wasn't sure how long they laid there but when Mark began to rock gently Jackson's whole body flared back to life. Clawing at the sheets Jackson twisted and whined while in his ear Mark murmured all kinds of things.

Lips pressed against his ear Mark whispered, "You're being so good for mommy baby." Jackson nodded his head frantically. "I love you Jackson." The words felt like they were etching themselves into his bones.

"Mommy please." Digging his nails into Mark's back he tried to anchor himself. The nails on his skin had Mark moving more disjointed making Jackson more delirious. "Please I can't."

"Can't what baby?" Jaebum pressed close again. "You can be my good boy right? Even with mommy fucking you?" Jackson just gasped with each smack of their hips. "You want everyone to see you're a good boy. That you can listen to your daddy right?" Jackson sobbed out a yes even as Mark snapped his hips twice and then came in him.

"F...fuc.." Jackson clamped down as hard as he could to stop his body. " _Daddy please_."

"Pretty Jackson." Mark's kissed his sweaty temple breathlessly as he pulled out. "My good boy." Jackson whimpered at the loss even if he didn't think he could take anymore. His body ached so much it hurt. "He listened so well didn't he daddy? Our good boy." The praise went right to his heart.

"Yes he did." Jackson whined when Mark finally pulled out and laid next to him. Closing his eyes Jackson fought to get his body back under control even as the shuffling of bodies moving closer filled his ears.

"Please daddy." Letting the tears fall Jackson looked up pleadingly. "Daddy haven't I been good?" Jaebum smiled softly. 

Jackson nearly sobbed when Jaebum moved to take Mark's place. "My boy is so full of cum he's leaking." Jaebum's fingers were cool against the abused skin. "Did you like how everyone fucked you baby?" Jackson managed to whine a small yes. "I'm not going to fuck you baby." He could feel the tears well. He was a good boy, why wasn't his daddy going to fuck him?

"I was good." Jackson couldn't stop the tears. "I want my daddy's cock. Please let me have it."

"Shhh." Jaebum slid two fingers in causing Jackson to arch up. "You've been the best boy Jackson." The fingers began to curl in and out until Jackson though he would burn up from the fire in his blood. "The best boy in the whole wide world." The words might as well have dumped gasoline to the fire. "My good puppy can cum now." Jackson bit his hand convinced he had hallucinated the words.

"Baby, cum for daddy." Mark's voice filtered through and that was it. Arching with a wail Jackson came, every muscle in his body twisting up from toes to fingers. The riptide carried him for what seemed like days as he came until his vision blurred.

When Jackson finally regained a bit of reality he was tucked between Jinyoung and Youngjae. The lack of mess on him meant that someone had already cleaned him off and the smell of food coming down the hall gave away where the others probably were. Nuzzling between the two of them Jackson let himself drift back off again. Once everyone was back they would wake him up and until then he was going to enjoy being cuddled.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


	30. Goodbye Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really soft for these two. - S
> 
> On a side note please remember we're all human and things slip when we get tunnel vision.

**Days to Team Wang Tour: 2**

Jackson tried to ignore the count down on the mirror. Tomorrow morning at Too Fucking Early O’Clock he would be flying out to China to gather his crew, sleep a few hours and then begin the first leg of his tour. He never felt ready to leave no matter how hyped he felt. 

After getting his ass destroyed in the best sex he’d had in years, Jackson had curled up with Bambam in a hot bath for an hour while his body relaxed. Bambam held him, fingers trailing softly along his shoulders talking about little things. Bambam told him about starting his Black Feather tour in his home country, how Mark had taken a few modeling contracts around Korea and China. Jackson talked with him about how things were going with Jinyoung and Youngjae, getting a rare blush from the man when he said that it was going good. Bambam had fallen silent after that so Jakson didn’t push for more answers. He was so happy the three of them managed to work things out and get Bambam to finally open up some. He had hated seeing Bambam lonely.

When Jackson finally dragged himself from the cooled water that night, he lay in bed while Jaebum kissed him soft and slow into the mattress. Jaebum kissed along his shoulders, down each arm to kiss his hands, then smattering his chest with still more. The kisses were barely brushes of lips, unheated and unhurried but full of adoration. They were meant to make him feel loved instead of inciting lust. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to bait the older into fucking him, and to be honest he wasn’t sure his ass could take it, but he relaxed under his daddy’s touch. Pulling Jaebum back up, Jackson coaxed him back into a deep kiss until they broke, breathless and sleepy eyed. Tucking his body against Jaebum’s, the two of them fell asleep tangled together.

Even with the JUS2 subunit production underway Jaebum had taken the two days leading up to his departure off. Being freed from the normal schedules for the day meant that they got to sleep in late that morning and exchanging more kisses while simply drinking in the closeness of one another. Jackson pulled down Jaebum to kiss the tip of his nose as a ruse before engaging a tickle war. Jaebum twisted away laughing before managing to catch both of Jackson’s wrists and pin them on the bed. He blew wet raspberries against Jackson’s neck, making both of them laugh even as Jackson tried to wiggle free. Finally, Jackson called uncle and Jaebum accepted the surrender with a soft kiss.

Jackson would have been content to spend the day in bed, but at noon Jaebum had finally roused them from their cotton cocoon to shower before dragging him off to a restaurant for shitty diner food breakfast. Over eggs and bacon they talked quietly about the previous tour, what they wanted to change or new things to incorporate when they had a comeback. Jaebum wanted to switch out some of their staple songs, add a few of the less popular tracks in between their big hits to give some flavor. Jackson added a few ideas but his heart wasn’t really in it. All he wanted to do was go back home out of the eye of the public, Dispatch, or whoever passed them on the street with their phone out that may or may not be recording them. 

Jackson just wanted to _be._

Returning to the dorm Jackson smiled warmly as they passed Jinyoung and Youngjae curled up watching a movie, eyes heavy with barely suppressed sleep in the living room. Any time the two of them found themselves reclined together they inevitably wound up sleeping, Jinyoung was as capable of telling Youngjae no as Jaebum was capable of telling Jackson no. Which meant that Youngjae often got his way even if Jinyoung would half-heartedly grumble. Occasionally Youngjae would have his special blanket or pacifier since the dorm knew about his Little Space but today it was just them and the newest Godzilla that they had gotten bootlegged from one of their friends.

Passing through the kitchen next, they saw Mark was cooking food while Yugyeom and Bambam were ad libbing raps at the table making each other and Mark laugh at their antics. Jackson wished he could capture moments like this. Where they could be themselves, no pressure from the outside or from the company. A high laugh burst from Yugyeom catching their attention. Bambam snuck over and slapped Mark’s ass making the older jolt, a little of the sauce cooking in the pot flying up to the oven backsplash when the spoon Mark had been stirring with jerked with him. Realizing what happened Mark retaliated by swiping some of the sauce off the spoon to smear it across Bambam’s face making him squeal in indignation. In a matter of moments, Yugyeom had joined the fray leaving Mark outnumbered but the three of them pressed close laughing.

Pulling Jaebum further down the hall to their room Jackson did his best to suppress a yawn. They hadn’t done much but already he was ready to climb back in bed and take his lover with him. Jackson eyed the pile of luggage in the corner of the room doing a last mental check of the things he needed to take with him. A couple of suitcases with his clothes, a backpack filled with all of his paperwork. Several more hours and he would be loading the pile into the back of a van to be taken to the airport and flying away from one home to another.

“You dead set on laying down?” Jaebum asked against his ear, fingers trailing down his spine. “Can I convince you to dance with me?” Smiling Jackson dropped his bag to the bed and toed off his shoes while Jaebum did the same next to him.

Selecting a slow playlist on his phone Jackson dropped that to the bed as well. Circling his arms arm around his lover the two of them swayed back and forth, faces pressed close together sharing breath. It had been ages since they had done this, not since before the last time he flew home for a solo promotion. When he was home they were busy putting together songs, choreography, dealing with a whole ball of unexpected emotions. Not that Jackson regretted opening their relationship, he simply wasn’t expecting all the swerves that they had encountered along the way. His tunnel vision for all seven of them together as one cohesive unit both on and off stage had blinded him to all the little things. Thankfully the others never held it against him even if it had caused a few hiccups along the way.

“Do you remember the first time we danced like this?” Jackson asked quietly, inclining his face to steal a kiss. Jaebum hummed a soft yes kissing him softly several times until Jackson pulled away sighing happily. “It was the first time you had let me get close.”

“Not true.” Jaebum leaned forward, making Jackson take a step back and then back to make Jackson return again. With small steps Jackson followed Jaebum in their small dance in time with the song. “You were always up in my space.” While technically true, Jackson rolled his eyes at the jab.

Pressing his lips to Jaebum’s cheek, Jackson blew a raspberry into the skin until they were both laughing. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Their dance stopped short as the two of them giggled for a few moments. “We did skinship yes but it was the first time you let me get close to _you_.” Smiling up softy Jackson added, “Not B-Boy King or Jaebum-hyung or DefSoul. Just Jaebum.” Pulling Jaebum closer Jackson slipped his hands up the back of Jaebum’s shirt to draw small swirling patterns on the warm skin. “Just the man I trusted enough to be my daddy.”

“Jackson.” Jaebum kissed gently along his neck up to his jaw. “Thank you for trusting me.” Returning to the simple sway with the beat Jackson wound his arms around Jaebum’s neck, fingers playing with the fine hair. “I was scared you know. That I wasn’t good enough for you.” Jackson snorted. Of course he knew. After years together he knew Jaebum’s fears better than his own. Jackson knew his hopes and dreams for them both as people and as artists. 

Jackson knew Jaebum better than anyone in his life to date. There had been a few people Jackson had dated before but couldn’t remember ever feeling like he did with Jaebum. Like they could actually make it work and stay together for a lifetime. Even when they were arguing or having a spat, Jackson tried to keep his anger in check because no matter how he was pissed off at the time it would pass. It didn’t always work, they were human, but Jaebum never held brash words against him nor did Jackson hold Jaebum to his harsh words either.

When the beat of the song changed, Jaebum walked them back to their bed until Jackson’s knees hit the mattress. Jaebum had already established there would be no sex today but still Jackson let himself go boneless under Jaebum’s touch all the same. The slide of his hand along Jackson’s skin, the way he kissed him as if they had all the time in the world. 

It used to be that they would spend the night before he left slick and sweaty, desperate to leave claims on each other. A fuck for the road as Mark had joked the time they brought him in. However, the last few trips they had tried to find other ways to spend the time so that when Jackson left it was with more than just a sore ass on a too long flight. The memories of lazy kisses or a movie date made the plane ride more enjoyable than trying to hide a limp. 

Lazy days were their new going away ritual.

“Daddy.” Jackson rolled them until he could fit himself under Jaebum’s chin. “What are you going to do while I’m gone?”

“Aside from miss you?” Jaebum trailed his fingers down Jackson’s spine a few times. “I have to finish the tracks for JUS2. Yugyeom is still refining the choreo.” Jackson nodded nuzzling deeper into Jaebum’s chest. The steady rise and fall was already making him sleepy all over again. The world always seemed to settle when they were together.

“And when you’re not at work?” Jackson worried when he wasn’t home to remind Jaebum to leave the studio. The older got a lot of work done but he also forgot to do things like go home and sleep. Usually Jackson would have to send Mark to the JYP building to bully Jaebum into leaving.

“Miss you some more.” Jackson slapped at Jaebum’s chest playfully.

“I know everyone is going to be busy but you gotta remember to take care of yourself.” Jackson wanted him to talk with the others but that wasn’t fair to them. When the five were ready they would come to them. Jackson just didn’t like waiting. “Don’t make me send Mark to drag you out all the time.”

“Mark is going to be with you in China for a bit.” Jackson humphed, annoyed. He was right, Jackson had forgotten Mark was flying out a few days after him for a magazine shoot. “I’ll be spending most of the time with Gyeomie.”

“Oh great.” Jackson deadpanned lifting his head to give Jaebum a flat look. “The _other_ chronic workaholic.” Jaebum smiled unapologetically. “Don’t make me send in Youngjae. He’ll cry and you’ll both feel like assholes.”

“That’s a low blow Jackson.” Jaebum scrunched his face leaving Jackson feeling all kinds of smug. “You’re gonna send in the baby to yell at us. That’s terrible. How are we supposed to argue with him?” 

“Exactly.” Rolling to his side so that Jaebum was spooned up behind him, Jackson took in this feeling. It was going to be three long months of bunching blankets behind him and pretending like he wasn’t miserable sleeping alone. Maybe if Mark was close by in China, the older would come and stay at his place. They could sell it as saving money though no one ever questioned what they did anymore. The seven of them were grown adults, but also being in an idol group fostered a unique kind of closeness that they rarely found outside of the industry. People expected them to be together, to share rooms and live in each other’s pockets. It’s just what idols _did_ and no one batted an eye. “I miss you daddy.” The words were whispered but he knew Jaebum heard them all the same.

The reply was just as quiet. “I miss you too baby.”

Jackson hadn’t meant to nap their final day away. He had meant to drag Jaebum back up out of bed to dance a little more. Maybe get some food from a place nearby or _something_. But he was still so tired from the night before and it was hard to not sleep wrapped up in Jaebum’s arms. He always told his mom he slept easiest when he was home. Jackson wondered if she was starting to understand his home wasn’t a place but a person.

_Persons._

Fuck.

They had Yugyeom now and Jackson wanted to kick himself in the ass for not including their newest partner in this. He hoped their maknae would forgive their oversight and accept their apology when Jackson would send Jaebum to give it for the both of them. He would call when he landed in China but, still Jackson preferred to give his apologies in person. Despite the maknae having spent the day off with Mark and Bambam, they should have at least _asked_ if he wanted to join. They would have to get better at this.

Daring a glance at the alarm showed it was nearly time for him to get up if he wanted to take a shower and make his shake to wake up a bit before leaving. Next to him Jaebum sighed softly in his sleep. Jackson hated waking Jaebum up earlier than he needed to be awake, but his lover wouldn’t forgive him if he left in the middle of the night. Jackson had snuck out on him once and Jaebum had been upset enough to activate Mark’s protective side. All it took was one devastated picture of Jaebum to dissuade Jackson from ever sneaking out at 3AM again. Rolling over in Jaebum’s arms Jackson simply watched Jaebum sleep for a bit, he’d get up in five minutes.

The sound of the alarm going off jerked Jackson awake. “Fuck.” Scrambling to turn off the alarm, his heart tried to punch out of his chest when he saw the time. He was late. So late. Missing his plane check in late. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Shhh.” Jaebum groaned in his ear, arm tightening around his waist as the older nuzzled into his neck. “Clock is an hour fast.” Jackson’s heart settled a little at that. The little screen on his phone confirmed that the alarm was off. “You always fall back asleep.” Jackson grumbled a bit but pulled Jaebum more against his body.

“I love you.” Jackson kissed his shoulder.

“I love you too baby.” Jaebum sighed still sounding sleepy. “You’re going to have so much fun that you’re not going to want to come back.”

“As if.” Jackson snorted pushing until Jaebum was on his back. “I still haven’t convinced all of you to move to China with me so we’re at an impasse.” Jackson flitted his eyes across Jaebum’s face memorizing everything for the nth time. “Tell Yugyeom I’m sorry we didn’t bring him with us.” Jaebum nodded then pulled him down for a kiss. “I’ll always come back to you. I promise.” Jackson kissed him again. “Always.”

Jackson was nearly late to the airport anyway. He and Jaebum spent too long kissing and not enough time paying attention that Jackson had to do a quick rinse off before running out the door. Now that his tour had begun the countdown to coming home had started.

**Days to Return: 90**

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
